REVENGE IS SWEET,OR IS IT?
by GiGiFanFic
Summary: A promise made, unable to be kept because of dire circumstances, actions of loved one leads to heartache and acts of revenge are begun. Reasons abound, so how will Harry handle this? The way he always does of course. Just do it!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Any resemblance you find to CANON in this fic is purely coincidental. I only borrowed characters and real estate settings. I began this fic as a revenge type fic, and I changed boats in mid stream. Now there will be some characters seeking revenge throughout the fic. I am rewriting this chapter as I don't want Dumbledore killed off. Beginning chapter 10, I realized his continued existence is necessary to my fic. Storytellers never stick to the straight and narrow path, as that's no fun at all.

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 1.

Harry opened his eyes and looked carefully around his blurred surroundings. Without his glasses, all he could see was white, white and more white. Oh Merlin no!! He was back in the infirmary and Poppy would be telling him off for getting hurt again. A bed would surely be named after him now, wouldn't it? But wait! How did I get here, how did I get hurt and why don't I hurt anywhere, and what happened? He couldn't think clearly so he closed his eyes and tried to get his thoughts in order.

The last thing he remembered was hugging Ron and Hermione, kissing his Ginny deeply and promising on his life that he would return shortly to her. He had then told them he needed to go somewhere quiet to think about what had just happened and that he would be back. He had just killed someone purposely. He was a murderer. There his memories bogged down and his mind went blank.

Panicking he called out "Help me, please help me!" The door quickly opened and he saw blurred images of people running toward him. "My glasses, I need my glasses. Where are they?" He heard a drawer opening and soon felt his glasses pressed into his hands. With trembling hands he put them on and looked around at his surroundings. He saw two Healers hovering over him. One was running a wand over his body, looking more amazed by the minute. The other was a pretty young Mediwitch.

"Where am I and who are you and what happened to me and how did I get wherever I am?" Harry was speaking breathlessly and becoming more agitated by the minute. He knew instinctively that he was neither at St. Mungos nor in the Hogwarts Infirmary.

The young Healer left and returned with several vials of potions. She handed them to the Head Healer. "Here lad, drink this one. It's a calming draught. You need to calm down so we can find out who you are and what you remember.

Harry requested that only the Head Healer stay and interrogate him, and that he wanted him to ward the room against eavesdroppers. He knew who he was, but wasn,t ready to share the information with just anybody. The Healer agreed and after Harry had swallowed three more potions, he began to calm down.

Once Harry had calmed down a bit more, his memory returned in full force, and he told his story. Words poured forth from his mouth as if they would never stop. He remembered defeating Voldemort, but for some reason or other, he did not tell him he had been the one to defeat the Dark Lord, but told him he had fought in the war where Voldemort was defeated. He related to him as much as he could remember about the battle, and how he had looked around at all the destruction. He told him how devastated he was at the deaths of so many DA members and students. He hadn't been able to withstand the pain and the need to get away where it was quiet so he could think for a while.

"I turned to Ron and Hermione, and hugged them both. I took my fiancée into my arms. I hugged her and kissed her deeply, and said. I have to leave for just a little while or I will break into little pieces. I feel so empty and brittle right now. I promise I will be back as soon as I can. I promise this on my life" Before they could argue with me I Apparated away from them.

"That's all I can remember until I woke up a short time ago. Now where am I and how long have I been here?"

"Well, first how about you tell me your name."

"I will tell you my name after I find out more about where I am and who you are. Please answer my questions"

The Healer sat down and began to speak. "You are in a Medica Center named St. Andrews Medical Clinic, located in a secluded Valley in Scotland.Because of the last great Wizard War, this Clinic is located in a secluded area to protect our patients. You have been here for four years. You were brought here to us by a cleanup crew of Wizards and you were in a deep coma when you arrived here.

He continued. "My name is Healer Glendon Ferguson. I am the Head Healer in this Clinic. The young lady who was here when you woke up is Healer McTavish, and has been your primary caregiver since you arrived here. She was a Healer Trainee when you arrived and you were her first patient. Today is the first day you have been awake and it is nothing short of a miracle. We just cannot understand why someone hasn't been searching for you in all this time. Do you not have any family?"

To say that Harry was in shock would be putting it mildly. Four years of lying in bed sleeping! It took him all of fifteen minutes to gather his wits about him and he looked at the Healer and began to speak seriously to him.

"Was my wand with me when I was brought here?"

"Yes, it's in your bedside table." Harry took his wand out and looking it over carefully, he said. "All the cleanup crew needed to do to find out my identity was to send this wand to the Ministry and they would have known immediately who it belonged to. Once more the left hand doesn't know what the right hand is doing. Just a Muggle saying", he told Ferguson after seeing the look he gave him. Harry checked the wards on the room and strengthened them more before he once more began speaking.

"I need a Wizards Oath that nothing I tell you leaves this room. I know about patient confidentiality and all that but I need more than that. This is the only condition under which I will confide in you. Will you do this for me?"

The Healer thought for only a moment before he accepted Harry's conditions. The Wizard's Oath Ritual was performed and Harry settled down to begin his story.

"My name is Harry Potter and I fulfilled a prophesy made about me before I was born. The Prophesy stated quite clearly that either Voldemort or I would die in the final Battle, because neither could live while the other survived. I lived, he died, simple isn't it?"

"But it wasn't so simple. I lived for my last two school years knowing that the weight of defeating the Dark Lord was squarely on my shoulders. While other young teens were having a good time and being normal, I was in training to kill or be killed. Unlike those on the Dark side, I did not want to kill anyone. Kill or murder, they were both the same to me. No matter how many times I was told that it was to save the Wizarding world, I just couldn't actually justify doing it. Some destiny to learn about when you are just fifteen years old isn't it.? Have you ever had to kill someone when you were only a month away from turning eighteen years old? Do you have any idea what it is like to kill even if you are killing the most evil being on the planet? I had to do this or the Entire Wizarding world would be lost.

My Potions Professor Snape, with one of Voldemort,s young Deatheaters, Draco Malfoy, attempted to kill the Headmaster of our school. They had allowed Deatheaters to infiltrate the Castle. Malfoy was the same age as I was, and was a potential murderer. Somehow, Malfoys Death Curse missed Dumbledore and he killed Snape instead. Then the Headmaster flung himself over the ledge and out into space. I was in the Tower covered by my invisibility cloak and in a full body bind. I couldn't do a thing. Malfoy thought the headmaster was done for so like all brave Deatheaters he ran for his life. I never saw him again until he fought in the final battle.

The Deatheaters nearly took over the school but the DA stopped them. I freed myself when I became so angry that my magic erupted and went out of control and I threw off the Body Bind. After that fight, we found the headmaster hanging by his Robes from one of the smaller turrets. He was shook up but alive and well. We found out later that Snape had taken a Wizards Oath with Malfoys mother to kill the Headmaster if Malfoy Jr. couldn't do it himself. Malfoy Jr. had been ordered by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore as his initiation into the Ranks of his Deatheaters. Since he cast the Curse he figured he would be okay with Voldemort. I heard from my spy in Slytherin that Malfoy suffered the Cruciatus Curse nightly for weeks after that for leaving the Headmaster alive. All this happened when I was months away from turning sixteen. Since I've killed once I will kill Malfoy if he is still alive. It will be a welcome closure for me."

He continued. "That's enough about that for now. I've raved on long enough. I do not want the Wizarding world to know that I'm alive until I am ready to tell them myself. I have a surrogate family I want to see first, business at Gringotts to take care of, a Fiancee to find again, if she waited for me that is, and I would like to do all this at my leisure. Can you allow me to be dead for a bit longer?"

Enthralled with Harry's tale but utterly appalled by the events that shaped and ruled this young man's life, without hesitating for a second, the Healer agreed to Harry's request. "You will be free to leave tomorrow. We will do our final Diagnostic tests this afternoon and if everything is as it should be, you will be free to go. I will tell no one of your identity. Can you give me a name we can enter for our Clinic records and your real identity will be in my own private files until you advise me otherwise. We will update the Clinic records then also. Does this meet with your approval?"

Harry thought for a bit, and nodded in acceptance. "Healer Ferguson, I am Evan James. I am very pleased to meet you"

"I am pleased to meet you too Mr. James. I will see you after lunch. Sorry it will be a light one for you, as you haven't eaten solid food in four years. Some light soup and ice cream. Will that do?'

"Yes as long as I have a cup of tea, I can live with soup and ice cream. Chocolate please", he begged, using the puppy dog eyes on his Healer that got Ginny every time.

The Healer smirked and said he would use Harry's puppy dog eyes to see if it worked on the kitchen staff.

While Harry waited for his lunch to arrive he began thinking about Ginny. He hoped she had waited for him, but didn't think it was a possibility. He decided to not allow his negative thoughts to interfere with his good mood.

By three o,clock, Harry's tests were finished and he just had to wait until morning for his release from the Clinic. It would be difficult to sleep tonight as thoughts of his Fiancée were crowding his mind. He certainly hoped she had waited, but needed to be realistic about the fact that she had moved on thinking he was dead. He prayed to Merlin that she was waiting for him with open arms. Morning finally arrived and Harry was released from the clinic with the good wishes of the Healers who had cared for him for so many years.

He asked to see as many as were on duty so that he could thank them for the many years they had devoted to his care. "I wish there was something I could do for all of you to show my gratitude", he told them.

"We hope to see you as a visitor some day again Mr. James. We would all really like that. It has been our pleasure to care for you, and your waking up is the greatest gift you could give us", said Healer McTavish. She would miss him as he had been in her care for so many years.

"I will try to visit although I can't promise anything at this time", he replied. After shaking hands all around, Healer Ferguson led him to the Apparition center, and waving and thanking them all once again, he Apparated to Hogsmead. He had noticed the absence of his scar that morning while he was shaving. There was still a very faint line on his forehead, but not the angry red scar of former days,so he hoped that he wouldn,t be so noticeable now. He pulled his hood up over his face, and entered Gringotts where he would receive a shock that would quite literally floor him.

Harry always dealt with Griphook, and so he approached the desk and asked to speak with him. As Griphook neared Harry, he appeared to be slightly startled and before he could open his mouth to speak, Harry held his finger to his own mouth as a signal of the need for silence and privacy. Griphook led Harry into his office, and sealed the door.

He turned to Harry and spoke. "Mr. Potter, we were told by the Ministry that you were dead, but we knew that you were still alive. The Ministry does not listen to Goblins or Elves. I am as delighted as a Goblin can be, to be able to prove them wrong, and to welcome you back with us once more". He smirked at Harry when he saw the look of disbelief on his face after this speech coming from a Goblin mo less.

"Harry we are not immune to 'feeling', and I have known you since you were eleven. I,ve served your banking need since you were hardly taller than I am now, although I can see you,ve sprouted up a bit over the years", he added with another smirk.

Harry couldn,t help laughing. "Thank you my friend. No as you can see, you were right I am very much alive. I spent the last four years in a comatose state in a secluded Clinic somewhere in Scotland.I just woke up yesterday in perfect health once again. Now I need to find out what has happened with my money and properties. I know I left a portion of it to my Fiancée but what about the rest?"

With an expression Harry did not like at all, Griphook answered Harry's question. "As you know happens, when the Ministry in all their wisdom declared you dead, the will you left in my care was read, leaving a controlled Trust Fund and two properties, Potter Manor and your Greek Island Retreat to the then Miss. Weasley. Three years ago she married Draco Malfoy, and they and their two children now live in the Manor".

The next thing Harry remembered was being awakened, and helped up from the hard floor of the office where he had landed when he passed out from the shock of Griphook,s disclosure. Griphook pressed a hot cup of tea into his hands and Harry was sure there was a restorative draught in it, but definitely not a Calming Draught. He felt anything but calm.

"Griphook, I think we need to talk, and I know that everything we discuss will stay with you. I trust you implicitly".

Harry sipped his tea slowly while mulling over the news that Griphook imparted to him. His features took on a stony countenance as he thought, yes Ginny had moved on alright, and with his most hated enemy, and not a decent bloke either. An ice cold feeling covered his body and with a cold resolve he looked once again to Griphook.

"So for three years she and Malfoy have been living off my money, have they? I think we can and will put a stop to that immediately won't we? Will you please retrieve the large envelope I left with you before I returned to Hogwarts after Xmas of my seventh year?"

"Yes Harry. Finish your tea and I will return shortly. He left a fuming Harry behind, and having been privy to the contents of the envelope, he couldn't wait to be a party to the effects this document would have on certain people. Griphook, unlike many other Goblins, had a deep respect, and yes a liking for the young man he was now serving. He had been the first to help Harry when Hagrid brought him into Gringotts at the age of eleven. Even then, the then little boy treated him with respect and had extremely good manners for one so young. From that day on, he had been Harry's personal liason at the Bank. He was angry when Harry,s Fiancée had married Malfoy.. but was forced to accept the situation. At least Harry had been farsighted enough to allow a rather basic amount from the vault on a monthly basis only.

He returned to Harry and handed the envelope to him. Harry withdrew the contents and read aloud the words he wrote so many years ago. "_In the event that I return from the battle with Voldemort, unscathed and of sound mind, I shall reassume immediate control of any remaining moneys and chattels and all properties listed in my Vaults and in my last will and testament thus voiding all other bequests_." This codicil was signed by Harry, and two witnesses.

He looked once again at Griphook and began, in a steely voice, to outline what he wanted done. As he spoke, the Goblin's face was a study in amazement and almost unbridled glee. Goblins did not smile per se, rather they grimaced, and his grimace was as close to a smile as Harry had ever seen. When he finished outlining what he needed done, he added in a harsh voice, "I do believe I have some very unpleasant surprises for a former Fiancée, and I don't think for one minute she will like even one of the surprises".

Harry made a few other decisions with Griphook and took his leave of his little friend.

"I wish I could be there Harry, but I'll have to wait for details when next we meet. Good-day to you my friend".

They shook hands and after attaining a charge card which allowed him access to his funds, he left the Bank and Apparated to #4 Privet Drive, the hellhole he had been forced to exist in for nearly all his life. He had unfinished business to take care of here and little did he know that his life would take a turn for the better before he was finished.

Harry decided to knock on the door so that his Aunt would not be too shocked seeing him alive and well. Knocking didn't help as when Petunia opened the door and saw him standing there, she fell to the floor in a dead faint. Harry picked her up and deposited her on the sofa. He went to the cabinet where he knew she hid her brandy and poured her a shot. He then enervated her and sat her up handing her the brandy. She opened her mouth to scream but he silenced her. He didn't need any nosy neighbors coming to see what was wrong or worse still calling the Muggle Police. He spoke quickly.

"If I remove the Silencing Charm, will you promise to listen to what I have to say?" She nodded her head yes and Harry did as he promised and related to her what had happened to him four years ago and up to the present, omitting his visit to Gringotts. "He concluded by saying, "I have only come for my trunk and other belongings. I spelled them to return to your attic in the event of my absence or death. They are invisible to everyone but me. I will just take them and leave".

In the stillness that followed this announcement, Harry heard a small whimper. He looked around trying to sense where it was emanating from. It was too close to be upstairs, and not in the room they were presently in, but close by. The sound came again and unwillingly Petunias eyes darted to and quickly away from the dreaded space under the stairs where he had lived for ten years or so. Harry saw where she had looked and his face turned a deathly shade of white. He tore over to the locked door with Petunia's yells of,"No Harry, don't open that door", ringing in his ears.

Ignoring her pleas, Harry's magic rose and with superhuman strength, he pulled the door casing clear from the opening and flung it aside. His heart broke as the memories of living in this small, cramped space overwhelmed him. In the small space, curled up into a Fetal position as he had done for years, was the most beautiful little child he had ever seen. He had a difficult time of it attempting to fit even the upper half of his body far enough into the space to reach her. He gently placed his hands and arms under her legs and head and inched backwards slowly. He tried not to frighten her any more than he possibly could. He finally felt the air around him and stood with the baby in his arms. She was nestling into his chest and clinging to him for dear life. He kissed her little head and hugged her gently.

Turning towards his aunt he glared fiercely at her. How could you do this to your own child? There is no excuse valid enough to warrant punishing a baby this way. "One word Petunia, explanations!! And I want them now!"

Petunia began to cry. "She's a Witch like you and Vernon doesn't want her in the house or anywhere near him or our Dudders. Dudley has moved out now, but he won't even visit us if she is in the house. I keep her mildly sedated when he visits to keep her asleep. We can't allow the neighbors to know she exists. We told them that she died when she was a year old and showed signs of being a freak like you and my sister".

Harry blew up and nearly lost it again. You and your family are the only freaks around here. He was still holding the baby and was amazed at the love he felt for this tiny cousin of his. Yes, she was his family and he'd be damned if she was going to go through the same abuse that was heaped upon him while growing up in this house.

"What do you intend to do with your daughter? Leave her in a cupboard until she gets her letter from Hogwarts like I did? Or will you take her for a ride some dark night and dump her by the roadside like Muggles do to unwanted pets?"

Petunias nerves were cracking. The loathing in her nephew's voice was digging into her very soul, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing this. "No, Vernon is off work on Saturdays so we're taking her to a Muggle orphanage. They can have her and good riddance to her"

Harry was livid. "Oh no you will do no such thing! I will take her to Potter Manor with me now. She is my flesh and blood and she will not be dumped in any orphanage, nor will she live in the hole under your stairs for one more minute. I will hire a Wizarding Lawyer and make all the arrangements to adopt her. If you or Vernon object, I will allow the Lawyer to see my memories of this hole with the baby curled up in it, and jail will be too good for the both of you. Don't you fight me on the decision I have made. I will have papers delivered to you personally tomorrow, and you would both do well to sign them without any argument. This baby is too good for the likes of you scum. You are the lowest form of life. Even animals cherish and fight for their children more than you two do. You should feel ashamed but that would be asking too much wouldn't it? Goodbye", and he Apparated to the attic, retrieved his trunk, shrank it, and Apparated to the burrow, his real home.

Landing in the front yard, and still fuming, he, without thinking, stormed into the kitchen and came face to face with Molly causing her to scream and faint into a heap onto the floor.

"Not again", he cried. "What's with me and fainting today? First me, Petunia, and now Molly. He put the baby on the sofa and tucked her in so she wouldn't wake up and fall off of it, enervated Molly and led her to the kitchen where he made her a cup of tea. He could use one too at this point. Once she got over the shock of seeing a very much alive Harry, he began relating the last battle and the decision he made to leave for a little while to collect his thoughts. "My magic was not strong enough after the battle to take me where I wanted to go and I ended up being found by clean up Wizards and taken to a secluded Clinic someplace in Scotland. "I don't even know the location of the Clinic as it is hidden"

He told her about his trip to Gringotts and his findings there minus the news about Ginny, and finally he told her about his visit to Privet Drive and the story of his little cousin. "I don't even know her name, but I intend to adopt her as soon as I can visit the Ministry to prove to them that I did not die in the Battle. Will you take care of my baby for a while?" He knew that Molly was just dying to get her hands on the baby, as her eyes and ears had been attuned to the presence of the baby since he had left her on the sofa. "Oh Harry I would love to care for her, and I am happier than words can say that you are back with us. Now my lost son is back with us again. She jumped up and gave him another massive hug. "I have a lot of hugs waiting for you my dear" You can have Percy's old room for you and the baby. It is the best and neatest of them all"

"It will only be for a while Molly. I plan to make my home in my Manor as soon as possible"

"Harry, I hate to have to tell you this but….. Harry put his fingers over her lips. "Shhh! I know all about it. Griphook told me all the details. I had a Codicil to my will that stated that in the event of my return to the Wizarding World, all my property and money would revert to me. I assure you it is legal. I was planning on sharing my wealth evenly with he, if she had waited for me. Since this is not the case any longer, I now have complete control of all my holdings. I think that the Malfoys are in for a rude awakening".

"Harry, we tried to talk her out of the marriage, but she seemed bent on revenge against your desertion of her. You promised on your life to return to her, and when you didn't return she became very bitter. None of the family can tolerate Malfoy. He is still a bully, and the twins have jinxed him so many times that he hates coming to the Burrow. Ginny drags him here to rub the fact of your desertion in our faces, and that you are not worthy of our love. We never gave up hope and the rest of the family will be delighted at your return"

"Do you still have the family dinners each Thursday? If so the baby and I will attend. There's no better way to let my family know that I am back in the fold, so to speak. Make sure that the Malfoys are here too. I want to be the one to break the news to her in person. I would also like to tell the family myself, so maybe they could come early. Say maybe five O'clock? And could you keep Baby quiet, and not let her be seen till I get here? I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow, but today I need to shop for my daughter. She has nothing. Looking down at his ill-fitting clothes, he grimaced. I guess I need some decent togs too. The last thing I would do was take any of her things from the Dursleys", and he spat the name out distastefully.

Suddenly he experienced an epiphany. Molly we can't keep calling her Baby, now can we? She's nearly two years old, and she need a new name for her new life. What do you think of the name Lillian Molly for my new daughter?" With tears in her eyes, she said. "Harry, I would be deeply honored to have her given my name as well as your Mums. Thank you son" She hugged him fiercely and wept on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry for your heartache Harry and I am ashamed of my daughter"

Sitting down again, he said. "No Molly. Don't be. There's something wrong with this whole picture and I intend to find out what it is. Until then, I'm keeping an open mind, as hard as I know it will be to do so. When Griphook told me what I needed to know, I died a little bit inside. I feel fine now, and unlike all the times I said I was fine when I wasn't, I am fine now. If she had moved on with someone decent, it would have still been hard to accept, but the way she did it and the one she chose, revolted me and made it easier to move on. I have my little Lily now, and who knows, there may be a nice young Witch out there just waiting for me to find her. I want to concentrate on my new daughter for now. Tell me Molly, how is it possible to fall in love so easily with a baby you've never seen before? I feel as if the Dursleys had her just for me. Does this make sense to you?"

"Yes love, I believe in fate. It's as if you are being rewarded for freeing our world of the Evil which almost took it over. Fate woke you up on just the right day too. Any later and she would have been lost to you and I wouldn't have a new granddaughter to help spoil. She's also better than any Order of Merlin, First Class, that the Ministry will insist on bestowing on you, isn't she? Harry, you have a heart full of love to bestow on your daughter Lily, and she will be your road to healing. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I love you as if you were my own son. This will always be your home, and please don't ever forget it will you?"

"You've always been a mother to me too, and I will not allow myself and Lily to become strangers. What if I find a new girlfriend, will she be welcome too? he asked smilingly. He was thinking back to a certain young healer and if not her, then he would meet others in time. He couldn't shake the odd empty feeling that settled in his stomach whenever he thought of moving on with someone else in his life.

"Harry, you will pick well, I am sure. Yes she will be as welcome in this home as you are"

Harry stood and said. "Okay thank you for your support. I need to leave now, but I'll be back soon with a few things for Lily". Molly stood also and they went into the sitting room to find a wide-awake angel looking up at them from Harry and Lily Potter's eyes. Her eyes were as beautiful a green as Harry's were. Her hair was a dark brown hair lightly tinged with auburn highlights. She was, in both these adults' opinions, the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. Molly scooped the child up into her arms and Lily burrowed into her neck. She so needed love and she was in the right arms to receive it.

After hugging Molly and Lily together, he took Lily from her arms and covered her little face with little butterfly kisses he soon had her giggling. I bet this is the first thing she's ever been able to giggle about anything Molly thought to herself. Hugging her tightly once more he said, "Daddy loves you heart of my heart. Go to Grandma now and she'll feed you and spoil you to bits. I'm only thankful I rescued her in time", this last in an aside to Molly.

Molly was once more weepy at being called Lily's Grandma by Harry. Remembering the offer of Percy's room, he took what belongings he had, including his shrunken trunk upstairs and deposited them in the room. It was as neat and clean as ever other room in the house was. Returning to the kitchen he reminded her to keep his return a secret.for a while longer.

Harry Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there he quickly exited into Muggle London. He removed his cloak, shrunk it unobtrusively, and stuffed it in his pocket. Today he was to all intents and purposes, a Muggle, on an ordinary shopping trip for his baby girl. His heart swelled with love when he pictured her little face which held his Mum's eyes. From the first she had settled down into his arms as if she knew this was where she belonged. She was so tiny, but because of the small space he lived in for so many years, he'd been a scrawny titch too. He was sure there was no lasting damage as she had only been kept in the small space for the last year. It was still far too long, and he'd get them back if it was the last thing he did. Now she,d have every chance to grow and flourish in his care.

Harry spent the most delightful afternoon buying just about everything he thought a little girl would need or want. He purchased more clothes than she would need in her lifetime, toys, and you name it, he bought it and then some. Finally, when he could carry no more, he donned his cloak once again. He returned to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to the Burrow. He took all of his purchases up to his room, and yes he did remember a few items for himself, but only because all the clothing he owned in his trunk were Dudley's old rags. He joined Molly in the kitchen. It would be at least two hours before the family would gather, and Harry and Molly were able to catch up on the happenings of the entire family.

Two pots of tea later, Harry decided to shower and change into a more presentable outfit. Molly offered to take care of Lily and he agreed with alacrity. She would be in her glory bathing Lily and picking through the many outfits Harry had bought for her. She'll never get to wear all these clothes she thought. He really must have had fun shopping. She smilingly informed Harry that she would begin training him on the care of his child as soon as possible. In the meantime, she informed him with a no nonsense look in her eyes that she would care for Lily as often as possible. "After all, she is my Grandbaby, isn't she?" Kissing her cheek, he told her she would be the Grandmother of all the babies he would eventually have, "even if I never marry, I'll adopt a dozen just for you to spoil. This short time with Lily has shown me what family is all about".

Leaving her with Lily, he showered and dressed. It was amazing what decent clothes could do for your self-esteem. He no longer felt like a ragamuffin. Also he couldn't help wondering what would happen when he finally came face to face with the Malfoys. He felt numb when he thought of _her_ and he despised _him_. Would he see any of his old Ginny in her eyes, or was she lost to all of them forever.

Molly interrupted his thoughts by bringing a smiling and beautifully dressed Lily up to him. "I fed her some milk and porridge. She was as hungry as a little bear. We need to feed her small meals until her little tummy gets used to food again. Harry I do believe she is slightly malnourished".

Harry scowled at her words. "Why am I not surprised? They practically starved me for ten years. When I arrived at Hogwarts I ate so much at the opening feast that I vomited it all back up. My stomach wouldn't take the load. I envied Ron being able to eat so much. It got better as the year passed and soon I was giving Ron a run for his money in the food eating department" Molly threw her head back in laughter. "I'd love to have seen the food eating contests you and Ron had, they must have been hilarious. I know how she shovels the food into his mouth. I mean shovels quite literally. At least that's all behind you now. Relax for a bit now. Silence the room so we can't hear Lily or you for that matter. I know you'll be playing a boisterous game with her sooner or later, and I need to finish dinner. I hope I don't give anything away. I just want to smile and smile, I'm that happy"

Harry relaxed on the bed with Lily. Getting to know her was delightful. Her green eyes fascinated him, as he had never paid attention to his own green eyes, He'd just let Mum and Gin gush over them. She was almost more like him than a child of his own could be. Harry began a game of exploration. First, he took her little shoes off. He checked to make sure she had all ten of her toes. He tickled and nibbled at them, causing her to begin giggling aloud. He loved her little giggle. He put her socks and shoes back on her and checked out her fingers, Yes, she had ten perfect little fingers too and so he nibbled on them also. He kissed each finger in turn pouring out all the love he held in his heart but had never been shown as a child growing up. He would make sure Lily knew she was loved and cherished if it was the last thing he ever did. He kissed her eyes, nose and her cheeks. He was sure she had never known love since she had first shown signs of magic. Thankfully she wasn't long in accepting the love and adoration he was showering upon her. "I love you my little Lily. I'm your daddy now", he told her. She looked into his eyes and he could hear a very faint "Da-da?" His eyes teared up as he hugged her close and replied, "You said Da-da, yes Lily I'm your Daddy".

Hearing the first of the arrivals exiting the Floo, he picked Lily up and made his way slowly towards the stairs. "Baby girl, the next few hours should be very interesting. Are we ready for the family or should I ask if they are ready for us?" Stepping onto the first stair,he firmed his shoulders up and with head held high, he began the long walk down the stairs to his 'family and the rest of his life.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Forgot the disclaimer. Nothing from J.K,s Book are mine. I own the Clinic and the Healers.and any other new characters I come up with.

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 2

With a certain degree of trepidation, Harry stepped off the bottom riser, and began slowly walking toward the kitchen. He saw no one in the sitting room so assumed whoever flooed into the Burrow, was in the kitchen. He hesitated when he heard soft voices.

"Arthur, I told you that you would meet our guests in a few minutes. Calm down. It,s a wonderful surprise for the whole family"

"Molly you,re grinning from ear to ear. I know you and it's not because your children will all be here for dinner, so it must be someone as beloved to you as they are. Ooohhh! Merlin! It's Harry isn't it? Tell me it's our other son. It's Harry!"

Harry's eyes began to glisten with tears as he heard these words coming from the lips and heart of the only Father figure he had ever known. His feet willingly carried him the short distance into the kitchen and the waiting arms of a very happy Arthur Weasley. Molly took Lily from his arms so that she wouldn't be crushed. Arthur was hugging Harry as if he needed to prove to himself that he was real and it wasn't a dream. Arthur finally released him keeping hold of his arms in a tight grasp. He couldn't speak for the huge lump in his throat.

Harry was also fighting tears. "I am so happy to be back here in the Burrow with the two of you. I don't even know if I said that to Molly in the rush of words and the whole thing with Lily this morning. Knowing me I bet I didn't. I'm sorry Molly if I didn't tell you how much you both mean to me. You have been the stabilizing factor in my life for many years. You became the parents I needed at a time in my life when I needed you most. The love of this family and my friends is what aided me in defeating Voldemort". He was glad to see that neither of them flinched at the name.

Let's sit down Arthur. I want to explain to you, where I've been for the last four years and what led up to it. Really, it,s a very short story. I wanted you and Molly to hear it first, and her and I talked earlier. Seems it's your turn now.

"First, before you hex me, this beautiful child is my cousin. He explained the circumstances that led to her being here with him. By the time he finished Arthur was as angry as Harry had ever seen him and ready to call the Ministry in to arrest the Dursleys. Don't worry about them Arthur, I have it well in hand. Molly and I believe that Fate worked her magic and sent Lily to them and woke me up just in time to rescue her. Fate meant her to be mine. As an old Muggle saying goes,' never look a gift horse in the mouth" He grinned at the look on Arthur's face. He loved all things Muggle and would doubtlessly question Harry later about this saying.

"I can only tell you what I remember. He told Arthur the last thing he remembered which involved Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I Apparated away thinking about Diagon Alley, and wanting to get lost in Muggle London for a week or two to put things in perspective. My magic was evidently very low because the effort that it had taken to Apparate drained me and I landed a long way off my mark, although I was still in Scotland. A clean-up crew of Med Wizards found me and took me to an unplottable, secure clinic in Scotland. I woke up yesterday to the news that I had been asleep for four years. I have no idea why I was not reported by the Clinic Staff to the Ministry as a refugee of the War, but I wasn't. When I shaved this morning, I realized that my scar was almost gone, which could account for the fact that I was not recognized. I'll need to look into this when I go to the Ministry with you tomorrow to prove to them that I am indeed still among the living".

Harry continued his story. "I went to Gringotts first and Griphook told me everything I needed to know, and I left orders with him of what I wanted done. You'll hear about that later with the others. After I left Gringotts, I went to the Dursleys to retrieve my belongings. I spelled my trunk before the battle to return to their attic under the Confundus charm. I told you about how I found Lily, so after I got my belongings from the attic, I Apparated here to the only home outside of Hogwarts I ever knew. So here we are and I intend to adopt her and as far as I'm concerned she is my daughter."

Molly returned Lily to Harry's waiting arms, and he passed her in turn to Arthur. "Do you want to hold your newest Grand-daughter, Lillian Molly?" Arthur's eyes lit up as if it were Xmas. "I wanted her to have the name of two women I loved, and Molly and my Mum were those two women."

After a few minutes, Arthur looked at Harry with sad eyes. Did Molly tell you about Ginny and Draco?"

"Yes Arthur, but I already knew. As I just told you, when I went to Gringotts, Griphook told me all the details. I hope you won't all hate me when you find out what I have done to take charge once more of my vaults and all the rest of my property. It is not a pleasant thing to have to do, but a necessary one. Ginny has no one but herself to blame, although as I said to Molly earlier, there,s something very wrong with this whole picture".

It saddened Arthur to see the sadness in Harry's eyes and demeanor. He saw that Harry was trying hard to hold himself together. Ginny would be devastated to see him again, because Arthur knew she had never stopped loving Harry. Ginny was an enigma that neither he nor Molly could understand. When she visited the Burrow with just the children, she appeared more like the old Ginny they knew and loved. When accompanied by Malfoy, she became an entirely different person. He tried to explain this to Harry and surprised a strange look that he couldn't fathom in his eyes. Dinner tonight would be interesting, but as with all things unpleasant, the truth and the repercussions of brash actions would need to be faced and then dealt with. He was not looking forward to any of it.

Suddenly a smile crossed Harry's face. I'd better do this now he said, and a banner appeared saying 'Welcome Lillian Molly, adopted cousin/ daughter of Harry Potter.' "If I don't put this where the boys can see it right away they'll hex first and ask questions later. Maybe I should hide anyway so they don't see me before they see the sign."

Molly spoke up. "I asked the boys to all come at five- thirty, as Ginny and Draco will not be here until six-thirty. I wanted you to have a chance to speak with them first. It will be a war zone when their sister and especially Malfoy arrives and finds you here" Harry smirked and gleefully replied. 'I know and I'm looking forward to it." As an afterthought he asked " By the way, does Malfoy have a job?"

"No, he doesn't. No one in the Wizarding world will hire him because he is a known death Eater, and a non-repentant and arrogant one at that. He spends the majority of his time at the pub with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle".

"So he's been lazily living off of my money for three years has he?" asked Harry.

Molly answered, "Yes and complaining bitterly the whole time about the meager pittance Ginny was allowed to draw each month."

"I did that on purpose and I,m glad now that I did.I thought it was enough for Ginny as I knew how frugal she was, That's why I set it up that way, because they couldn't drain me of all my money, and knowing Malfoy he'd have transferred it all to his vault. Actually I learned that he kept Ginny short changed and was putting the balance each month into his Vault, but it's back in mine again now"

Harry continued. "Looks like they,ll have to move to Muggle London so he can get a job. There are loads of pubs and restaurants whose owners need dish washers and cleanup crew." Harry broke out into sidesplitting laughter. The thought of Malfoy washing dishes was priceless. Soon Molly and Arthur were laughing with him too.

Their laughter drowned out the sounds of the floo and Apparating as the six Weasley boys and Hermione all arrived at once. Ron and Hermione flooed as she was pregnant. They all entered the kitchen almost as one and stopped dead in their tracks. First thing that caught their eyes was the huge banner floating in the air and stretching across the kitchen. After reading the message, and then breaking out in tears, Hermione flung her very pregnant body into Harry's outstretched and waiting arms. They both wept from the joy of best friends reunited after so long apart. Ron had to pry her out of Harry's arms so he could have his chance to greet his best friend. Harry then felt the many arms of his six 'brothers' around him. Emotions were running high and soon everyone was speaking at once. Molly had to yell over the noise of so many voices talking and asking questions all at once. "Quiet, let's sit down and Harry will tell you all he can remember about his absence."

Reluctantly they all released Harry and sat around the table. By now, Lily was whimpering. She was overwhelmed with the noise. Harry scooped her up into his arms and crooned lovingly to her until she quieted down and fell asleep in his arms.

He asked them to listen and not interrupt until he was done. He then related the same details he'd told their Father concerning his last memories and of the last four years in a coma. He also told them that whether they decided to hate him for his coming actions or not he had, none the less taken ownership of all his money and property back into his own control. He explained the Codicil, as Griphook called it, to his will. They saw the change in Harry and could understand his feeling of bitterness, but the sadness in his eyes hurt them all.

The boy who had been so happily in love and engaged to their sister, faced Voldemort secure in his ability to vanquish him for good because he had so much love on his side, was a somewhat different Harry, than the sad young man who faced them now, and it was all Ginny's fault. They still loved their sister, and they knew without a doubt that she still loved Harry, but she had devastated them all the day she chose Malfoy to childishly _'pay back that git of a Harry Potter' _for breaking his promise and ditching her.

Bill spoke up. "Harry, I know I speak for all my brothers. You have every right to be bitter, and whatever course of action you decide on following, we will never hate you. You are, and always have been '_our brother',_ ever since the day we first met you. We will always love Ginny but we have no feelings other than hatred towards Malfoy. He was and still is a Deatheater. We hate what she has done, but that is her problem. We will support you. Now tell us more about your new daughter"

The next half hour passed too quickly for Harry and the rest of his family. He told them what he found at the Dursleys. They were livid when they heard that she was treated the same as Harry had been. The twins would pay them back for both Harry and Lily, they informed him angrily, and then they told him how angry Malfoy became when they wouldn't give Ginny the shares that Harry held in WWW. Instead, they gave the shares to their parents. They weren't listed in the will as to who would inherit them, so Griphook told them that the shares reverted back to them as the remaining partners.

Arthur then offered to repay Harry every Galleon but he told them he had re-signed his shares over to them that very morning. He didn't need the money, as he had enough for two lifetimes, and he felt they were due a vacation.

Bill told him about his and Fleur,s wedding and that she was in France with her parents for the last stages of her pregnancy. "We missed you at our wedding Harry, but thought you were dead and so knew you were watching us from a better seat than anyone else had," he laughingly said.

Charlie was still single and looking for the perfect girl. "She will have to love Dragons the way I do", he added. The twins were having a great time 'looking' also, but Percy was married to Penelope and she was in her last months of her pregnancy.

"So I gave you the first niece and grand-daughter didn't I?" Harry gleefully told them. No one thought to correct his oversight and he himself, did not notice his faux pas. "Now how about you and Ron ", he asked Hermione, "when did you get married? I'm sorry I missed your wedding"…Molly harrumphed, and Ron looked guiltily at her. "Don't tell me you two eloped. Is that why Mum doesn't look too happy?" At the title of 'Mum' slipping so effortlessly from Harry's mouth, Molly teared up once again. It felt natural calling her Mum. He was glad she didn't seem to mind it at all.

Ron looked at Harry. "We aren't married yet, mate. We were waiting for you to come back. I didn't want anyone else for my best man, only you, and Hermione felt the same way. Will you be my best man? I've never had any doubt that you would return. I always felt deep in my gut that you _did not _desert us. We tried everything to find you, but as you said, you were in an unplottable place. You're back now so we will make our two Mums happy and get married. What do you say to planning a wedding, Mum? How soon can we do this, as we don't want a big one but would like to be married before our baby comes?"

Once more tears were falling from Molly's eyes. "I haven't cried so much since Harry disappeared and then later when your sister lost her senses. Whenever you want to get married, we can do it. Harry still hadn't had a chance to agree to being best man, but Ron's asking was only a formality. It was a 'given', that he would be his mate's best man, from the day they had become best friends.

It was approaching six thirty, and there was a tension stealing over the family members. At the best of times, they hated Malfoy being a part of their gathering. They all knew that tonight it would be far worse, if Harry's look of devastation and unforgiving demeanor were to be taken into account. "Don't be too hard on Ginny, mate," said Ron. "She was hurt."

"I know that Ron, but if she had moved on with a decent bloke, be he a Pure Blood Wizard, Half-Blood Wizard or Muggle, I could have lived with that. It would have devastated me, but the revenge she sought by marrying the git who aided in so many killings, is not something I can forgive. I still feel that there is more to this whole so called revenge of hers than meets the eye. I am having the devils own time trying to understand the change in her. When Griphook gave me the news, the look on my face even frightened him a little bit. I acted first and thought later. I told you all you might hate me. That is your privilege. I have already set my plans in motion and Griphook will carry them out as soon as he receives a certain signal from the Manor Elves. In order to retaliate against Malfoy, Ginny will be hurt also. It is now out of my hands and I wouldn't change things if I could. I hope you can live with that Ron and the rest of you as well. If not I'll leave and never bother your family again"

A noise caused by someone using the floo alerted them to the arrival of the rest of the expected guests. "We're here Mum and Dad", called out Ginny. "Draco brush off Lucius,s clothes, he's covered in ashes. I have Narcy cleaned off." Molly rose and went into the living room to greet her daughter and grandchildren. Harry was thinking. "Figures! They named them Narcy and Lucius? Now isn't that a big surprise?'

Instead of waiting for the Malfoys to enter the kitchen, Harry rose and walked toward the living room carrying his daughter. He did not notice Molly following close behind him with her wand by her side. The boys stood with wands at their side as well. They didn't trust Malfoy one iota, the consensus being that he would hex or kill Harry first and ask questions later.

Just as Harry entered the room, Ginny looked up from brushing her clothes off, and saw him standing there with a small child in his arms. The shocked look on her face was replaced with an angry one. She saw the cold look in his still beautiful green eyes, and then looked again at the child. Her Weasley temper taking hold, she stepped quickly toward him and with as much anger as she could muster , raised and drew her fisted hand back, preparing to punch him in the face. Malfoy who also wore a shocked look on his face, none the less drew his wand and Harry saw a tiny motion toward Ginny and not at him. Harry was confused. He expected an attack from Malfoy. He didn't expect to see him mutter a spell at Ginny. He then turned his wand onto Harry, but neither was prepared for what followed. "Expelliarmus", and Malfoy was Wandless and "Confundus" slowed the both of them down. Harry moved aside out of Ginny's reach. Molly ran for the children and drew them toward her bosom attempting to shield them from the wand play. She took them into the kitchen away from the others. Hermione took Lily from Harry's arms and joined Molly in the kitchen.

Arthur cancelled the Confundus charm and Ginny was immediately in fine form. "Oh it figures. Harry can do no wrong in your eyes". Then to Harry, "You deserted me and it didn't take you long to find someone to shag did it? You didn't intend to come back as you promised. You never did love me or you wouldn't have left me without any word about where you were or what you were doing. Well I got you back didn't I .The great so called hero of the Wizarding world has come back with his kid and has no money or anywhere to go. Oh yeah, that's right! You can live at the Burrow can't you? I'm sure you can get a job someplace to earn money for you and your kid. What did you do with her mother? Did you ditch her the same way you ditched me? Well I get the last laugh Potter. I live in _my _home, Potter Manor. We have_ all_ your money, and by the way, with the cost of living these days, we need more each month to live on. Be a good boy and owl Gringotts with our request will you", she added sneeringly.

Ginny's anger had fueled this spate of accusations against Harry, and he was struck by the manner in which she yelled them out at him. He thought she sounded like a robot doing it's masters bidding. Another clue to tuck aside with the many he was accumulating.

By now, her brothers were looking on with a multitude of expressions flitting across their faces. Shock was the prevalent feeling. Harry began grinning evilly, and it was frightening to see. Ginny was so busy telling him off that she failed to notice the storm clouds forming.

"I really hate to burst your bubble _Mrs. Malfoy,_ but do me a favor and return to Potter Manor for a few minutes, _if you can"_. The words ' _if you can'_ got her ire up and she went to the fire and looking at him as if he were mental, threw the powder into the flames. She called out Potter Manor and stepped into the green flames. She was thrown back into the room and not too gently either. Angrily she tried again with the same results. Malfoy yelled, let me do it, you stupid cow. At those words, Ron aimed his wand and sent the most powerful Bat Bogey hex at Malfoy that he could manage, and it was a good one. Malfoy ran for the flames, batting at the Bat shaped Bogeys, and attempting to throw powder into the fire and yelled Potter Manor, but was thrown back even more violently than Ginny had been.

Ginny was livid. "What have you done Potter. That is my home and I want to take my children and my _Husband _back there right now. I won't stay and be made a fool of any longer. I know you have done something, now fix it"

Well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and the venom in his voice would have cowed lesser mortals or Wizards, you'd better sit down. I have something to tell you, and you aren't going to like it at all." He turned to the others and advised them to eat as this could take a while. "We aren't going anywhere", said Charlie, we've been praying to Merlin for a long time for your return and we are here to stay. Get on with it, Harry".

Once Harry told Ginny the events leading up to this morning, which didn't take long to relate after all, as it only consisted of the short time with the three of them after the battle, him leaving and waking up in a Clinic four years later. He only added the details of his small cousin whom he planned to adopt. He'd already named her Lillian Molly after his two 'Mums'. He watched the emotions, which chased themselves across her face while she listened to his story. The strongest ones appeared to be dismay and deep sorrow.

"So now Mrs., Malfoy, your revenge isn't as sweet as you thought it would be. The tables are turned. You taunted me by saying I am now penniless. Sorry, but you are mistaken. I left a follow up document with Griphook to the effect that I would once more have complete control of my Vaults and properties, if I returned to the Wizarding world. Therefore, no raise in the so-called ' pittance' you were receiving to feed Malfoy for the last three years. As of this morning my vaults are no longer accessible to either of you. You have just learned that Potter Manor is also inaccessible to you and Malfoy. Do you have any questions?"

"What are we supposed to do for money and where will we live? All of our clothes and furniture are all at the Manor. What will we do? I can't believe you could be so cruel. We have two babies. What will happen to them? You're not the Harry Potter I fell in love with, and to think I,m stupid enough to still love you more than life itself." She began shaking violently and gasped as she realized what she said in front of everyone, her husband included.

Not batting an eye at this disclosure, but taking note of the tremors, he answered, "Well Ginny, it's like this. As of twenty minutes ago, after you arrived here at the Burrow, the Potter Elves busily and I would assume happily began operation clean out. They sent the clothes and whatever furniture you brought into the Manor of your own, and all of your children's belongings into a flat in Muggle London. All furnishings and clothing for you and Malfoy, bought with my money, are being donated to charity. I did not take any of your children's belongings, as they had no choice in their parents. The rent on the flat is paid for two weeks. This should give Malfoy time to find a job. Oh yes Malfoy, all money not spent each month and stashed by you in your personal Vault, is now back in my vault. Griphook was thorough in the attention he paid to you Malfoy. He told me that he believed that when you had enough money to start over on your own, you planned on deserting your wife and the children, he did not trust you at all" It galled him to speak directly to Malfoy but it was cleansing as well.

"Ginny if you had moved on with someone decent instead of the git that was instrumental in the attack on Hogwarts, I would have understood. I loved you so much; I would never have hurt you by taking everything from you. It would have hurt, but I repeat, I would have understood."

He continued, "You let your anger and stubbornness take control of you and decided that the best way to hurt your memory of me and your family's love for me, was to do something drastic and totally unlike you. Payback to you was to marry my archenemy and a murderer who was instrumental in allowing the Deatheaters access to Hogwarts. They caused the death of so many of our friends, many other students and a couple of Professors as well. You went from the light to the dark in one move. There is something wrong in all of this, and I intend to find the underlying cause of it. I look at you now, and I see and feel such pain, and sadness for what could have been. It,s as if I don,t know you at all. I don't hate you; I just don't know you any more." He watched Ginny's face as he spoke, and saw more emotions than he could understand in her eyes.

Harry turned to the Weasley family. If you want me to go, I will. My House Elves will have the Manor rid of all signs that anyone else lived there for the last three years, and I now have my own home back again. He hung his head sadly, as he spoke to them. He was sure he had just lost the only family he could remember being a part of.

"One question Harry, how will Ginny and her children get to her new flat?" asked Arthur. He could have cared less about Malfoy.

They can floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and go through to Muggle London. From there they can take a taxi to the flat. Mrs. Malfoy, ….. " Ginny angrily interrupted him and stamped her foot shouting, "Stop calling me Mrs.Malfoy. My name is Ginny, and you know it."

"You are Ginny to your friends and family, but since you caused this rift and consider me neither, you will remain Mrs. Malfoy in my mind. As I was beginning to tell you, my Elves were advised also by Griphook to stock the pantry with enough baby food and nappies to do the children for at least a month. As for you and Malfoy, there are many jobs in London, and you should have no trouble finding suitable employment. You can work in a restaurant and you can eat there for a while until you can afford groceries. Since Malfoy isn't well known in Muggle London, he should be able to find a job easily. The free ride is over, I'm afraid"

Arthur looked at Harry saying, "You've answered my question. You've been more than fair and it's more than they deserve. Ginny you are my daughter, and I love you dearly, but I do not like you at all. I have not liked you since you married Malfoy. I heard the two of you arguing the night he decided he needed more money. He told you he wouldn't have married a Blood Traitor like you if it weren't for Harry's money. You didn't even fight back after he said that to you. It broke my heart in a million pieces when I overheard that conversation, and no, I was not eavesdropping. Your argument was loud enough for all of the neighbors to hear, if we had any that is. Therefore, to answer you Harry, we love you and are extremely happy to have you back in our family again. Folks, what do you all say to that?" There was not one dissenting voice, and Harry knew he was a member of the greatest family in the world.

With confusion fighting with her anger, Ginny yelled out at her parents and Harry. "Great, you kick me and my family out for Potter. He can go away for four years and you welcome him back, with open arms no less. Well Potter, I intend to hire the Malfoy Lawyers and contest your decisions."

Fred, wearing a huge smirk, said, "I didn't know Lawyers could fight cases from Azkaban. Ginny give up. You've been found out and the smart thing to do is count your losses and save face. Don't expect Malfoy to stick around without Harry's money. You could work for us at the shop, if you can't find a job in London. Keep us in mind. Furthermore Ginny, what you seem to be ignoring in your rant is that Harry came back to us an he was hoping to 'a you ', who he was hoping maybe had waited for him, as soon as he woke up from his coma.. The magic word here is 'coma'. You've lost sight of the fact that you are the one at fault here, not Harry. Grow up."

To stave off further arguments Ron yelled above the voices. "I don't know about the lot of you but I'm starved" Even as the voices stilled, he could hardly be heard over the rumbling noise from his stomach. You Malfoys better eat here, because as Harry told you there's not much grown up food in your pantry."

Malfoy hadn't spoken one word since the bat bogey hex. Come to find out the twins had silenced him quite effectively with a quietly spoken Silencio, soon after he was thrown back from the fireplace. They had caught, and accidentally of course, broken his wand in little pieces. The twins cancelled the spell, and asked him if he was staying for dinner, adding, "It might be a long time till Ginny gets a job, you know".

Instead of entering the kitchen, he threw powder into the fireplace, yelled out Leaky Cauldron, and was gone. Ginny was livid at him for deserting her, but didn't dare anger her family any more by following him. She followed her brothers to the kitchen and sat at the farthest end of the table, well away from Harry and Lily. She knew she had made a horrendous mistake, but also knew as sure as the moon rose every night, that it was too late for her and Harry. She had killed her chances as surely as if she had plunged a knife through his heart. She would be forced to live with her mistakes the rest of her life, and probably have to watch him find someone new to love and marry. She knew that Draco wouldn't want her without Harry's money. Suddenly her body began to convulse, and it took her a few minutes to control her tremors. Harry watched in horror, becoming very thoughtful after he saw her calm back down somewhat...

Dinner was a somber affair. Bill offered to take Ginny to her new flat whenever she wanted to go. She looked piteously at him and replied. "Bill, I don't think Draco will be there. He only married me, like Dad said, to be able to spend Harry's money. Now he'll no doubt look up his old Death Eater Pals and start trouble wherever he can. He'll be sure to start with this family, and Harry. I'm scared, Bill. He is evil through and through. Mum, can I stay here tonight? I'm really frightened of Draco"

"You can stay as long as you like dear. Like your Dad, I love you, but I just hate what you did out of needless revenge. Take the Twins room, and put Lucius and Narcy to bed. I'm sure they're tired" Ginny and Hermione took the two children up to bed. Molly took Lily from Harry's arms and took her up to bed.

Harry put his head down and began to sob. He couldn't stop the tears. The day had been so long and painful, and so emotionally draining. He wanted to hate Ginny, he did hate her, didn't he? Then why did he feel sorry for her? Why did he feel such a sense of loss? He knew how volatile her temper was. He knew she reacted irrationally much of the time, so why couldn't he forgive her for her actions? Why Malfoy? Why not Neville? Or any other Hogwarts student? Why couldn't she have met some nice Muggle boy and marry him? For Merlin's sake, '_why that git and murderer, Malfoy? "And why do I still love her?"_

Harry didn,t realize he had spoken the last question aloud until he felt several arms reach around him in total support and love.

_TBC._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am revamping.

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 3

"Da-da! Da-da! up?" Harry woke up with a start. Who was calling for their daddy? As his mind cleared, he realized it was his own little girl. Looking over at her bed, he saw a smiling face, and two bright green eyes staring back at him. He saw her two little arms reaching out to him and he couldn't resist her plea. Without thinking, he held his arms out to her and called to her saying, "Come to daddy, sweetheart". She climbed down from her bed and falling gently to the floor, she crawled towards him. Harry jumped from his bed, and lifting her, he stood her on her feet. She immediately slumped to the floor again, and stayed there just looking at him with sad eyes. Merlin, no…no…no…! she really is a baby, he thought. A year of neglect, no interaction with adults, and lack of food, and she regressed instead of developing one iota. A great rage overtook him as he scooped her up and held her close. She cuddled into his chest rubbing her little hands on his back as if to comfort him. Calming down he changed her nappy, and took her downstairs to join the family for breakfast.

Molly was the only one up this early, Arthur having to be at work, so he asked her to take Lily while he went to the loo. "We need to talk when I get back", he told her. He looked angry and she wondered what had happened.

Harry returned quickly and taking Lily from her arms, he attempted to place her on her feet. She again fell gently to the floor and looked at him as if to say, "Now what?, we,ve already tried this once".

"Mum, she can't walk and she can only say a couple of words. She's about two years old and surely she should be able to walk and talk a bit?"

"Yes she should Harry, but from what you told me, she has lived in a cupboard for at last a year. You aren't sure what her exact age is, and she's had no attention since she showed signs of magic. She had no one to teach her. You told me you were going back to visit the Healers who cared for you, and if I were you I'd take her with me and have her checked over. Since you trust these people and you know they would help you willingly then wait until then to do anything else. Until then we'll do our best to erase the bad memories from her little mind. Did she sleep well last night?"

"She must have, Mum, because I didn't hear a thing and I'm a pretty light sleeper these last two days. I guess that comes from sleeping for the last four years, I'm all slept out" He laughed at that and Lily giggled too as if she knew what he was talking about.

He added, "Thanks Mum. What should we try her on for breakfast?" Molly thought a bit. "She might like some scrambled eggs and small pieces of toast, and I'll have it ready in a few minutes. In the meantime, get her some milk. She enjoyed the milk she had last night."

Harry transfigured a chair into a child's seat and placing her in it, he pulled her closer to the table. She chuckled happily, slapping her hands on the tabletop. "You're hungry, Lily aren't you". Lily nodded eagerly and looked at her Grandmother hopefully. She wasn't disappointed, because Molly was placing a small plate with eggs and toast fingers in front of her. "Eat up Lily and if you want more, just tell us, okay my love?" she said. Lily's head bobbed up and down as she grabbed for a piece of toast and a handful of eggs. Before she could be stopped, she crammed the food into her mouth as if it was the last she'd ever get. Molly nearly cried. Harry took a spoon. "Here Lily, try to use the spoon. Eat slower or you will choke and be sick. There's a lot more food if you want it. There, that's my girl!" It took a while and lots of spilled food, but Lily was happily using the spoon without too many mishaps. Harry was grinning goofily like any proud parent would do and Molly grinned at his pride in his daughter.

Through the open window flew a post owl, carrying the Daily Prophet. Molly hoped they didn't know he was back yet, and he wouldn't be front page news. Molly paid the owl and it went on it's way. "Here, Harry. Read it while I finish breakfast. The others will be coming down soon. Harry unrolled the paper and scanned quickly over the front page. He turned deathly white and moaned. "Merlin, poor Ginny and her babies." Hearing the anguish in his voice, Molly cried out. "Read it to me Harry, please!"

He began in a shaky voice.

_Rita Skeeter Scoops The Competition._

_Last night a small battle broke out in the Leaky Cauldron, resulting in the death of two Wizard patrons and three of the few Deatheaters still left over from 'You- Know- who's' defeated army.' An eyewitness account follows. _

_"At about seven o'clock, Draco Malfoy flooed into the pub. He was livid and ran to the corner where his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him. He spends every night here drinking with them. I wouldn,t be surprised but what they were no doubt planning how to resurrect their Dead Lord. Two Aurors came into the pub and approached them, probably for questioning. Aurors do this every night to them. Goyle pulled his wand and began throwing hexes in their direction. A fight broke out and soon we could hear the Avada Kadavra curse shouted a few times. I had dropped under the table as soon as I saw Goyle,s wand raised, as had nearly every other Wizard there. When it was quiet again, I looked out to see if it was over. Two of the patrons and the three Deatheaters were dead._

_Another one of the patrons who escaped the blood bath said. "Malfoy stole my wand and tried to kill me with it, but I rolled under the table. I thought I was done for" _

_The only statement from the Aurors was. "We will report to the Ministry, we have no comment at this time" _

_Malfoy leaves to mourn his death, a wife of three years, Ginevra Weasley – Malfoy and two children Lucius and Narcissus. Our sympathies go out to the bereft family. _

The only reaction from Molly was, "Now she's free of the evil git. There's no need of pretending we're sorry. We all hated what he did to Ginny and you. Now she can make a new life for herself."

Although Harry was somewhat shocked by what she said, he agreed with her. "I'm going upstairs to wash and change; can you tend Lily for me, Mum?" "I'd love to watch her Harry, I'll show you how to bathe and dress her after you are finished with yourself." "Thanks, I'll be as quick as I can."

He was true to his word and was ready for his first lesson in childcare within twenty minutes. He brought a change of clothes for her as well. Lily really needed the bathtub, and although covered in eggs and toast crumbs, she still looked beautiful to her Daddy. Harry caught on quickly and soon Lily was dressed. He told Molly he was taking her out into the yard for a while. He needed to do some serious thinking. He wanted at least an hour of thinking time. Taking some of her toys and a blanket to sit on, he went to a small glen he had frequented during the summers when he was troubled with events in his life. Harry watched his daughter play quietly and happily with her toys. She looked wonderingly at them all as she played with them. He didn't doubt but what she'd never seen toys before. Following some serious decision making, Harry scooped Lily up and gave her a piggyback ride into the house. He was just in time to hear Ginny going up the stairs crying, leaving her babies at the table eating their breakfast. Lily was quite taken with the other two children, and smiled happily at them. Of course as children are wont to do they smiled back at her.

"I take it she read the news? She didn't take it well did she?"

"No she didn't. She couldn't care less about Malfoy, she's more worried about the effects on the children than herself. She never loved him from the beginning, but was too stubborn to stop the wedding. She was and still is her own worse enemy"

"Mum, I did some serious thinking after I read that Malfoy was dead. The git deserved it and I'd have killed him myself with the least bit of provocation. If I remember rightly, your daughter was interested in becoming a healer, was she not?"

Molly noticing that he still refused to call her by name nonetheless answered him in the positive. "She was a natural at healing, and we had hopes that she would pursue that line of training after school."

"Well, I have decided that I will pay her tuition for her four years of training at St. Mungos. She will need to work part time to care for the children. When she is finished with her training and working, she can slowly pay the money back into St. Mungo,s Scholarship Fund. That way she is not taking charity, it is a loan. I will have Griphook draw a contract up to that effect. If they can live here, then that will help her tremendously. I know that having your two grand-babies to tend to won't be a hard ship, will it?" he asked chuckling.

Molly grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. You are too good to us Harry. We will also use some of the share money to help her. She is still our daughter. Thank you" "You are welcome, Mum. I'll leave it up to you to tell her, shall I?" "Yes Harry, I'll do that. If she argues, I know how to handle her very well now that Malfoy is out of her life forever" "

Harry nervously waited for Arthur to come for him. In the meantime the three children had a staring contest going on between themselves. Really it was a staring and smiling contest. Molly was smiling happily at the three of them. Harry hardly noticed as he was pacing the floor wondering if anything could possibly go wrong.

Today he would appear in front of the Minister of Magic to prove his identity to him and the Wizenmagot. The floo flared and Arthur entered the living room. "Good morning Harry, Lily, Narcy, Lucius and you too again love. Did Ginny see the morning paper?" "Yes Arthur, but we'll discuss it over lunch. You can come home for lunch can't you? We need to talk."

"Yes love. I have a half day off, and I'll come back with Harry when he completes his business at the Ministry. Come Harry, they're waiting for us, although they don't know who the other half of 'us' is," he laughingly told him.

The two men returned by noon. Harry had no problem convincing the Ministry that he was alive and well, despite the near absence of his scar. He had decided after all to report the Dursleys to the MLS Department. If Petunia , or a future wife of Dudley gave birth to another magical child it would be abused in the same way. Harry couldn't allow that to happen. After filing the report, the two men flooed home once more.

Harry decided to take Lily and all his belongings to the manor. He wanted to make sure everything was to his satisfaction. After thanking them for all their help, he hugged the two people 'bye for now', whom he thought of as his Mum and Dad and promised to come for dinner on Sunday.

Harry was thrilled with what he saw when he landed in the floo entryway. The Manor was not only beautiful and spacious, but it felt homey too. The Elves had done a wonderful job making it a home for him and Lily.

Hearing a pop, he turned to see two elves waiting to welcome him. They introduced themselves as Mitzi and Denny. He shook their hands and replied. "Hello, I'm Harry. Not master, but Harry. I know we will be great friends. I'm sorry, but I have a few questions I need to ask you now. Was either of you abused by Malfoy? I know his wife wouldn't abuse you, but Malfoy was evil."

Mitzi laughed aloud. "'We are only bound to the Potter line. We did not answer to either of them. We stayed in our own space, which they had no knowledge of, and only came out when they were gone to clean and repair anything destroyed in his rants. We also kept a list of all purchases made with Potter money at Griphook,s request. You see, Harry, we knew you were indeed alive. The Potter Tapestry, which we hid in our rooms, did not expunge your name. As long as it remained on the Tapestry, we knew you were not dead and would come back to claim your rightful place in the Wizarding world. Griphook kept in touch with us as well. We have a wonderful surprise for you too. Your old Nanny is still here with us. She is so excited about caring for your child. She's been here as long as we have. She is so happy to be needed once more. With happy hearts, we welcome you back to your own home."

"Thank you for the wonderful welcome and for the beautiful job you both did in making my home comfortable for Lily and me. I am happy to be here with you too. Harry asked to meet the Nanny, and when called for, she joined them immediately.

Hugging his legs tightly, the elderly Elf said excitedly, "Master Harry, welcome home again. I am so happy to see you. I just finished putting things to rights in the Nursery", she told him. "It is the same room you slept in as a baby, Master Harry. The Malfoys only had access to a few rooms and no matter what spells they tried, could not find the others. Your nursery had a solid wall in front of it. The Manor knew you would be back and so it protected the majority of the rooms from them"

In an almost doubting tone of voice he said. "I didn't know that could happen. I thought that if 'she' had ownership of the property it would recognize her"

Denny answered. "It would have, if well before your will was read, Griphook and we House Elves hadn't joined our magic and Spelled the Manor to only open up a few rooms. After they moved in, we bided our time knowing you would return. We even, through Griphook informed the Ministry that you were still alive, but they said that Family Tapestries weren't, as they quoted 'infallible'. We knew better, and settled down to wait for your return."

"Thank you all for your loyalty to me. Well I'm back now, and Lily will be my daughter legally as soon as the adoption process is started. The Dursleys wouldn't dare refuse me. Mr. Weasley and I reported them to the MLS. If they even think of refusing to sign the papers allowing me to adopt her, I'll report them to the CPS as well. Still wanting more details of the Malfoys time in the Manor, he asked. "So who cared for 'her' children and cooked the meals". He asked.

"She did it all as he was gone sometimes for weeks at a time. She spent a lot of time with her parents, as well. He would come here long enough to take as much money as he could get from her, and leave for weeks again".

Mitzi continued, "We couldn't allow her and the babies to go hungry so we made sure there was food in the pantry for them at all times. We spelled it so that he couldn't see or access it. We did not care for him at all and did not make his life easy. Cold water for him in the shower, smelly bedclothes on his bed as he slept in a room by himself and anything else we could think of to provoke him. But that's in the past, and we are happy to be rid of him."

Lily was becoming acquainted with the Nanny, and liked her immediately. Lily decided she liked these Elves because they were as small as she was and not as threatening as most adults were. Harry settled in and floo called to the Clinic using the code words given him by Healer Ferguson. He set up an appointment for Lily and himself for checkups on the following Monday afternoon. He was anxious to introduce Lily to his healer and a certain Scottish lassie. He hoped she was single. He'd find out on Monday.

The afternoon concluded with a visit to the Potter Law firm and filing of the adoption request. He didn't expect any problems. The Dursleys would be busy explaining their actions to the MLS. Harry was sure that they would be anxious to sign anything in order to get rid of Lily.

Back at the manor, Lily was crawling around her nursery enjoying all the new sights and toys. Nanny was surprised to see that at her age she wasn't walking. Young Harry didn't tell her the child's age, but she would be at least two years old. Well we'll remedy that, she decided to herself, Lily will be walking before too long she vowed. Nanny passed her hands over Lily and was appalled at her findings. The child was not only malnourished, but she had been horribly neglected and at times beaten. This is why she can't walk. Her little legs are not strong enough to hold her up. She would not be the one to give this news to Harry. No! She would begin treating Lily's health first, and the walking would come later.

Getting Lily's attention, she began talking to her "I'm going to be your Nanny now. Can you say Nanny?" Lily looked solemnly at her and seemed to be thinking hard.

"Nanny?" she smiled and repeated, "Nanny? Nanny?" several more times quite satisfied with herself. Nanny was happy to see that her speech would not be too much of a problem and began playing word games with her. The afternoon went very well for the Nanny and her charge. Lily had mastered many small words and Master Harry would be thrilled when he returned.

Completing his business both at the Law firm and a couple new projects at Gringotts, where he and Griphook also drew up the contract for the Healers Training Course for Ginny, he returned home. The first place he headed for was of course the Nursery and his Lily. Nanny turned to him with a smug look on her wizened face. "Here's your Daddy, Lily. Say hello to Daddy".

"Hewwo Daddy, I wuv u". Harry nearly burst into tears as he grabbed her up and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Lily. Who helped you to say that?"

"Nanny", she answered, and proceeded to recite as many of the little words as she could remember learning during the lessons with Nanny. Puppy, baby, cwib, book, kitty, and several others. Her pronunciation wasn't perfect, but he was ecstatic that she was learning to speak to him.

"Thank you Nanny", he said hugging the little Elf. "I must have loved you very much when I was a baby, because I can see that Lily loves you already. She doesn't know what love is yet, but her smiles spell 'love' to me"

"Nanny I'm taking her downstairs to eat with me. I want you and the others to join me as we have a lot to talk about and a new life to plan. Please join us?" She agreed and they descended the stairs to the kitchen. There was a lovely informal dining nook facing the garden, and Harry asked to have all meals here when it was just the five of them eating. Seeing the looks on their faces he said, "Yes the five of us. You are Lily's and my family now. We will eat all our meals together." Harry stated this in his best 'no arguing ' voice and then grinned at them to take the edge off his words. "We're going to be great friends, aren't we?"

The Elves found it easier to give in to him than to tell him all the outdated reasons why it was not feasible, so they joined him and Lily at the table and as they ate, Harry told them Lily's circumstances, and his future plans.

Harry spent Saturday exploring the Manor and it's grounds with Denny and a very willing Lily. She loved the animals and in particular, a little gray colored kitten she saw running around in the stalls. The kitten seemed to like her too. She looked up at her Daddy with those big green eyes and said, "Kitty Daddy? Kitty, Pease Daddy?" If it were possible, he would have melted into a puddle of goop right then and there.

Denny laughed and said. "Harry you did the same to all the adults and us Elves in the short time you stayed here at the Manor. We couldn't refuse you anything. Those eyes were your greatest weapon. I bet they still work, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess they did for a while. His face took on a pensive look and he shook himself mightily. Enough of sad thoughts, do you think Nanny would mind a kitten in the nursery?"

"Just let Lily ask her, and she'll give her a dozen if she wants them. I think Lily prefers the gray one so we'll take it and a tray to the Nursery. Once Nanny sees it and how happy it makes Lily, she will adopt it too. She has a big heart for such a small person," he told Harry.

The kitten, dubbed 'Kitty' by Lily, duly settled quite comfortably into the Nursery with Nanny and Lily. The change it brought about in the child was comforting to the little caregiver. She'd have given in to a dozen kitties if Lily had wanted them, but one would no doubt be more than enough.

With Harry's permission, Nanny began treating the child with Elvin potions to help strengthen her legs and body. She planned to exercise the little legs every day and to teach Harry ways to help her as well. Working together they would help Lily to become a healthy little girl.

Sunday evening dinner at the Burrow was the same noisy affair as always. He had flooed Molly earlier on to ask if she had thought of canceling dinner in light of Malfoys death, but she answered in the negative. It was still dinner as usual at 6P.M.

This Sunday's dinner was noisier than Thursday dinners as there were more people invited. Hermione and Kate had taken Lily from his arms as soon as he arrived, to leave him free to mingle for a while. This was a surprise party to celebrate his return. Among the guests were his former Quiddich team members, and many of his remaining mates from Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling brighter than ever before, was also in attendance as were Moony, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Moody, and many of the Aurors who had helped Harry over his years at Hogwarts. Add in the Weasleys, and certain of their better halves and they filled the garden to overflowing.

Harry received rib-cracking hugs from Moony and Tonks. Tonks was pregnant with her second child. Moony held their little boy, Sirius, in his arms, and Harry was afraid that the child would be crushed. Moony and Tonks pulled away and looked at Harry hungrily. Moony,s eyes were glistening with unshed tears, as were Harry's and Tonks, as well.

"Merlin, Harry. You don't know how happy we are to see you again. Arthur owled us right away to inform us of your return, but asked us to wait until today to see you. He said you had several issues in the works and would be very busy. Where are you living now?"

"I took control of all my properties, and my House elves purged the Manor of all foreign objects, their words not mine, and I moved in there on Friday after I was done at the Ministry. Have you met my daughter yet?"

"Daughter, you have a daughter? How did you manage that if you were asleep for the last four years? Tell us your secret and we'll give it a go the next time around". Seeing the look on Harry's face, Moony and Tonks began to laugh. "Just joshing, Harry. Arthur told us about Lily. Where is she?"

"Jus a sec, and I'll get her. Moony she's so beautiful and I love her so much. I can't picture my life without her now that I have her. I'll be right back.

Harry quickly returned carrying, as he had said, a beautiful little girl. Tonks took her from Harry's arms right away. "Oh Merlin, she has yours and your Mum's eyes Harry. She certainly doesn't look like the Dursleys, does she?"

"No she does not and I'm glad of that. Moony she can't even walk yet, and I'm not even sure how old she is, They kept her in the same place I was kept in ever since she showed signs of being magical. Did you ever meet Nanny from the Manor? Well she has taken over Lily's care and is treating her health problems. She won't tell me what they are but wants me to ask my healer when I meet with him on Monday afternoon."

Tonks was making faces for Lily and she was giggling and trying to mimic Tonk,s actions. Moony and Harry laughed at the child's facial expressions. Tonks said, "Harry I just love her. I'm so happy to see you so happy. You have earned a new beginning."

"Thanks folks, I intend to work at it."

"Tonks asked, "Now with Malfoy dead, what are your feelings concerning Ginny.?"

"Oh you mean Mrs.Malfoy? I have absolutely no feelings about her whatsoever at this time. The old Ginny is gone. I will speak civilly to her for Mum and Dad's sake, but nothing more. I will never look back, only forward."

"Good for you Harry. What she did was truly unforgivable, as actions go. Hermione and some others blamed it on age, grief and pain at you deserting her, but it was the Weasley uncontrollable temper that did her in at the end."

That's as it may be, but I think I'd best go and mingle. Don't be strangers at the Manor, okay? We'd love to have you visit often; as it would be nice for Lily to have little cousins her own age to play with."

"Thanks Harry, we'll keep in touch. "

Following his conversation with Moony and Tonks, Harry visited with as many people as he could. He was getting tired of answering the same questions repeatedly. He was also upset at accidentally overhearing Hermione and Lavender planning on matchmaking between 'her ' and him. No way in this world would they get away with that. He had his own thoughts on that and he would be the master of his own decisions.

Dinner was delicious as usual. Mum was certainly a great cook. Maybe he should ask them to adopt him. Was he too old for that? He was nearly 22 after all. He would love being their legal son. He'd check with the lawyers tomorrow. Suddenly his face broke out into a huge smile at the thought of being their son. He couldn't wait. He had to ask them now.

Pulling Arthur and Molly aside, he told them he had a very important question to ask them. He looked so serious that they were a bit taken aback. "Mum and Dad, I would love to be able to call you Mum and Dad legally. Am I too old to be adopted by your family?" The look on his face was so sincere that they knew he was not joshing them.

"Do you really want to become a legal part of our family? If you truly want this, we will make it happen. It has to be a family decision, but I'm sure there will be no dissension from them. Supposing we talk after a while when folks leave and it's only family. Okay?"

"Great, can I send everyone home now?" he teasingly asked. The Weasleys joined in his laughter enjoying his little joke. It was wonderful to have him back among them and so happy in the bargain.

The next hour passed too slowly for Harry, but soon the guests trickled away from the party leaving Moony, Tonks, Hermione and the Weasleys minus Ginny, gathered around the table. She had refused to join them for dinner, and had stayed in her room with her babies. Molly had made sure they had their dinner as well as all the other guests.

The twins were the first to speak as usual in twin talk.

"So what's the …

Little meeting all …

About Harry …

Are you …

Planning to…

Abscond with

WWW,s bank account?"

Everyone collapsed in laughter at the idea of Harry needing the money from the Twin's Vaults.

"No you twits, I am doing no such thing. Now hear me out. Moony and Tonks are my Guardians. I love them dearly and I still consider myself a part of their family.I would like nothing better than to belong legally to a family. You have been my family since I met you the summer when I turned 12 years old. You have treated me like a brother, and I have always thought of you in the same way. I want to be a legal brother to you and legal son to your Mum and Dad. What do you all say? Is this possible and do you want me as much as I want you all?"

The look of unbridled vulnerability in Harry's eyes brought tears to many eyes of those sitting at the table. As was usual, the twins saved the day. "All in favor raise your hand and say 'aye' at the same time. 1-2-3 NOW! Sixteen hands were raised in the air and 'aye' was yelled many times over. Arthur looked proudly at his sons, and stood up. "It seem to be unanimous. Welcome to the family, son. Boys may I present, Harry James Weasley-Potter to you all. A great cheer went up and Harry was hugging Lily a bit too tightly in his excitement She yelled, "Daddy. ,top ,top!" He released her and set her in her playpen, as all his 'brothers' circled around hugging him in welcome. The legal work could wait awhile because for tonight he was a Weasley.

Harry noticed a very quiet thoughtful Hermione. "What's wrong Mione?"

"Well, Ginny didn't get a vote. And what if you and Ginny get back together now that she's single again; wouldn't the fact that you are her 'brother' now stand in the way of you and her marrying?"

"Hermione", he was angry now, because of being privy earlier to her conversation with her friend. "I will plan my own destiny from here on in. By no means do I want to hear you and Lavender plotting to get me together with any one at all. I will try to be civil to Ginny when we are at the same functions, but I no longer know her any more. She is not the same Ginny I fell in love with and became engaged to. I still don't understand what has happened to her, but something has, and if you are indeed the smartest Witch Hogwarts has ever seen, you do some thinking and see if you are on the same wavelength as I am.

With an embarrassed look she replied, "Sorry, Harry. I know how much she loves you, and I hoped that the two of you could work things out. I can tell by the look in your eyes and your body language that it may never happen. I'll do what you ask and I'll let it go for now, but I don't think our deductions will be far apart when everything comes to light. I know some things that even the rest of the family are not privy to. If it's what you really want, I truly hope you will find someone worthy of you soon. You really are a lovable bloke after all", she added chuckling.

"Thanks Mione, so when is the wedding? I need new dress robes for that grand occasion."

"We have planned for August, 15th, so hope you are still available?" answered Ron.

"Sounds great, and I'll remember your anniversary because it will be just a fortnight after my birthday. I'm giving myself a party at the Manor to help me celebrate my 22nd Birthday. Of course, you,re all invited if you can make it. We'll settle details later; we have two weeks to plan it."

"Moony can you and Tonks join me at the manor for a little while? I have things we need to discuss. You could even stay overnight if you are free to do so. Please?" and the puppy dog look that Moony knew so well from his own son and Tonks as well, convinced him to agree to the invitation.

Harry hugged his family goodnight, and the Lupins and the newly minted Weasley-Potters flooed to the manor amid shouts of see you later from everyone left behind.

Reaching the manor, Tonks helped Nanny to settle the children into bed. They were asleep in minutes. Nanny had a tearful reunion with Moony when he came up with Harry to kiss their children goodnight.

Mitzi served tea to the three of them after greeting Moony warmly. They had liked the quiet boy who spent his summers at the Manor.

Quietly sipping their tea, Harry became very pensive. "I didn't intend to hurt you by asking to become a legal member of the Weasleys. I still consider myself to be your 'pup' and pack member. Before I knew you or Tonks, the Weasleys took me in and treated me as one of their own. I have always felt like a son and brother of theirs. Waking up after four years, returning to the Burrow, and realizing that their love was mine for the asking, and seeing how much they had missed me, stirred a longing deep inside of me. I wanted to be a real family member. I hope you understand."

Moony and Tonks looked at one another and seemed to be silently conversing. Seconds later, he spoke up. "Harry, we understand and accept what you have asked of the Weasleys. They have been your 'Rock of Gibraltar' over the years you have known them. You will always be a part of our lives too, and we hope you feel the same about us"

"Moony that goes without saying. The love I felt for you as a baby, and the love I received from you, is deep inside of me and will never change. I feel a kinship with you now and have since I first met you again at Hogwarts."

Tonks spoke up and asked, "I have a question, Harry. How will you handle your animosity against Ginny when the family is together for family functions? You can't hurt Molly and Arthur by ignoring her as you do. You even refuse to use her name"

"Tonks, I will be visiting my Healer tomorrow. I intend to speak to him about everything I have found out since my return. I am sure that he can help me to get past the hatred I am feeling. I know it's not healthy. I will really try, I promise. But I have something else to discuss with the two of you"

"Griphook informed me that Sirius's Vault was in limbo because of an addition to his will, called a Codicil. After he heard the full prophesy, he realized that the final battle could very well end with my death, or the death of both me and Voldemort. In the event of my disappearance and subsequent absence for a period of five years, his Vault and everything in it was to go to you as his other Heir. Griphook will send you a letter to that effect tomorrow. The Potter Vault has more money in it than I could ever spend in two lifetimes and never deplete the interest let alone the principal. I instructed Griphook to give you ownership of Sirius's vault. After all you and Tonks gave birth to a second generation Marauder, and Tonks, you were his cousin. Who better deserving of this inheritance than you two. He would agree with me if he could, and you know that mangy mutt would have done this. Please accept it from Sirius and me. I want you and your family to be able to live and enjoy life the same as I intend to do. I gave the Weasleys all the shares and back earnings in WWW, and their vault will be full in no time. Those two jokers are getting richer by the minute, and 20 of all they rake in will keep Mum and Dad comfortable for the rest of their life. I only wish I could have helped them when they really needed it, when they still had all their kids at home and in school."

Once again, the silent conversation of Soul Mates was taking place between Moony and Tonks. Finally, after several minutes, Moony turned to Harry. "Knowing you Harry, you are expecting a huge argument and are even now formulating all of your points of rebuttal in your mind. Sorry to burst your bubble Harry, but Tonks and I will accept the Vault in the knowledge that it is an act of love from you and Sirius, and not charity. Just to know we don't need to struggle any longer, and Tonks can stay home and be a Mum is a wonderful thought. Thank you cub." Harry went to them and as they stood up, he engulfed them in a massive hug after which they sat down again.

"Darn, you spoiled all my fun. I had a great argument all thought out. Seriously though, we all benefit. Money is best shared."

"I think we can take it for granted that Ginny will be aided by her family? asked Tonks. She still had a soft spot in her heart for the then young girl who was so devastated by the believed desertion of her loved one.

Moony answered this query. "As I understand it, since all the senior Malfoys are dead, and the Ministry confiscated their holdings, they are obligated to release funds for the care and upkeep of all children should there be any. I'm not exactly sure of the exact wording, but the reasoning behind this is that small children should not be held accountable for their parents actions. Ginny will receive a monthly stipend for their care, Arthur told me this when we were talking today. With the loan from you, life should be a bit easier for her while she is in Healer Training."

"Well", said Harry, It looks as if we will all live 'happily ever after', and following my appointment with my Healer tomorrow, I expect great things to happen." Seeing Moony,s look, he added with a smirk, "No don't ask yet Moony. I'll fill you both in later if things happen the way I hope they will, okay?"

After a bit more conversation in which Harry refused to enlighten Moony and Tonks, the three of them decided to retire for the night. Tonks remarked how great it would be sleeping tonight without having to worry about young Sirius.

Tomorrow would be another day, and sure to hold as many surprises as the last four days had.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N The Document Manager refused the sign at the end of Ch.3 when Harry was discussing the percentage his shares were earning. I won't sweat the small stuff.

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 4.

On Monday morning, at 9:30 A.M, Harry received an Owl from his Lawyer requesting a meeting for 10:30 A.M. He would still be able to keep his appointment at the Clinic following his time with the Lawyers. Earlier that morning the 'Daily Prophet' published the 'Return to the Wizarding World', of one Harry Potter. The coverage following the Headline was as usual more imagination than reality. At least he'd had a few days to relax.

Harry entered the Lawyers Office with some trepidation. Had anything gone wrong? Did the Dursleys refuse to sign away their rights to his Lily? Happily, this was not the case. Instead, he received the consent forms signed by the Dursleys. They were relinquishing all claims to one 'Violet Rose' Dursley, who would be turning two on July 31st. Harry was ecstatic. His birthday was on the same day as hers was, and yes thank you she would keep her new name. What was with that family and flower names for children? At least Lily's proper name was Lillian, like his Mums. Harry signed the necessary documents and thanking the Lawyer, he left with a new spring to his step.

Harry returned home long enough to enjoy lunch with Lily and a pleasant visit with Nanny. "Master…. But at this point he cut in before she could speak any further. " Nanny you weren't here when I told Mitzi and Denny to please call me Harry. I am not now, nor will I ever be your Master. Please, I'm just plain Harry."

"You sound just like your Dad. 'I'm- not- Master -James, I'm 'James or Prongs'. Never Master, okay?" These were his words exactly, so yes, I'll call you Harry".

"Thank you and I'm sorry for interrupting, Nanny. What were you saying?"

"I was about to tell you about the new words Lily learned today. She's very intelligent Harry. She has a fine mind and will not remain behind others her age for much longer. By the way Harry,did you find out her age today?"

With a huge smile, he replied. "Yes I certainly did. I signed all the papers today, and she is , as of today, Lillian Molly Potter, she's 'our' child now. And get this Nanny, she will be two years old on July 31st. She has the same birthday as I do. Isn't that great?"

"We can hold your birthdays together this year. Less than a month away isn't it?"

"Yes Nanny, it's actually just two weeks from now. We'll have a huge birthday party here at the Manor, shall we? I can't wait to see how Lily reacts to her first birthday cake. We'll take lots of pictures of her with her hands and face covered with cake," he replied while chuckling at the thought.

"Nanny we need to leave soon. I want her to look perfect, and in her prettiest little dress. I want to show her off to The Healers who cared for me for the last four years."

"Okay Harry, I'll see to her while you get ready. I suppose you want to get 'pretty' too?" she asked grinning. "Maybe there was a pretty Healer there you need to impress?"

He blushed and chuckling again, he answered her. "Oh Nanny you are so funny, blokes don't get 'pretty', they get handsome. So I'll see if I can get handsome, although with this hair, it's a lost cause."

"Ah but Harry, girls like messy hair. They like to run their fingers through it to smooth it down."

A sad look crossed Harry's face at the memories this remark brought to his mind. Mentally he shook himself, and replied. "I can only hope, eh?"

The appointed time for his arrival was near, so after setting his mind on the Apparition point in the Clinic, he clutched Lily tightly and closed his eyes. He was surprised on landing gently in the reception area of the Clinic to see Healers Ferguson and McTavish waiting for him. After shaking hands with them both, he followed them into Healer Ferguson's office. Niceties aside, Harry told them only of the events that had occurred after he went to the Dursleys, following his departure from the Clinic on the Thursday. He explained about Lily and her health problems. "Can you check her and see if there are any long ranging effects of her treatment and lack of food at the hands of her so called parents?" he asked.

"Yes, we certainly can and will. I will place her in Serena's capable hands, and she will return Lily when she has completed her examination. Will that be alright with you, Evan?" Harry agreed to this arrangement and Serena left Harry alone with Ferguson. Harry watched as Serena left the room. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for, but whatever it was, he couldn't sense it happening.

"We'll continue with the name Evan, for the sake of your privacy. Today I want to hear everything that happened on Thursday .Where you went, who you talked to and what you learned of the events that occurred during your four-year absence. You show signs of trauma of some kind. Evan, please don't omit even one little detail, no matter how insignificant it may seem to you. If I am to help you, I need you to be honest with me."

Harry stared into Ferguson's eyes for a time. He had been hurt so much; he needed to know if he could trust this man. He would have to, wouldn't he now? This man had treated him for four years and he had to trust someone to help him get rid of the bitterness he could feel eating away at his insides.

He closed his eyes and the floodgates opened. The words poured forth from the very depths of Harry's mind. He talked unceasingly for the better part of an hour. He knew he had omitted nothing at all. He related every tiny detail to the Healer, who also sat with closed eyes.

The two men sat in silence following Harry's recital of Thursday's events and disclosures.

"Finally, Ferguson asked, "Evan, can you return for counseling for the next several days, as Evan James? I will not reveal your identity to any of the staff, and I sincerely hope they haven't read about your reappearance and put two and two together. Anonymity is crucial at this point. You have some deep-seated issues we need to face and work through and time is of the essence. Harry agreed to eight hours of counseling over the next four days.

Healer McTavish returned with Lily and told Harry that whatever the Nanny was doing to treat Lily, could not be improved upon at the Clinic. Elvin Healing Magic is greater than ours is", she told him. "She should carry on as she has been doing. Lily had no long lasting effects of any description. Harry thanked her and sat Lily on his lap. She's really a beautiful child, Mr. James," she told him. "I can see how happy she makes you. Children have their own kind of magic, don't they?"

"Yes, Lily certainly has given my life a new meaning. I feel, as if she has been a part of my life forever. Thank you both for your time, and I'll see you tomorrow again, Mr. Ferguson" Harry Apparated to the Burrow. He desperately needed Mum Weasley right now, and a hot cup of tea as well. He could think of nothing better to relax his nerves.

On beginning to enter the kitchen, he was stopped short by the sight of Ginny crying heart brokenly in her Mums arms. He turned to leave but Molly beckoned him to stay nearby. Not wanting to intrude he returned back quietly into the living room where Narcy and Lucius were quietly playing on the floor.

Seeing the children, Lily tried to free herself from his arms to join the little ones on the floor. She struggled so hard and said repeatedly, "Down Daddy" Harry reluctantly placed her beside Narcy, and Lily quickly crawled closer to her and tried to hug her. Narcy reached out to Lily and hugged her too. Lucius, feeling left out crawled over and joined in the group hug. The thought went through Harry's head that children could teach adults a thing or two. He sat quietly watching the children play happily together like long lost friends..

Lucius tried to take a toy from Lily, and the first thought through Harry's mind, was, "He's a Malfoy , figures". Merlin, what was I thinking!!" he wondered ashamedly. They're only babies, and they're half Weasley at that. Lily looked at Lucius and smiled at him. "U tin hab it!,, heah. You can have it! here. Who would have thought? A Potter and two Malfoys were playing in harmony, neither knowing or caring about who they were, just that they were friends enjoying each other's company. He really felt guilty about his earlier thoughts.

Watching these three babies interacting in complete harmony did more for Harry than even that cup of tea he thought he needed. As long as Molly needed to console her daughter, he would let the magic of these three wash over him and allow some healing to occur.

Harry's first actual session with the healer was very different than he thought it would be. The questions covered the relationship with Ginny Weasley, not Malfoy, up to the time of his disappearance. The first question asked was.

"How old was Ginny Weasley when you disappeared, Evan?"

"She was just turning seventeen that August."

"Did you really love one another or was it merely a crush"

Harry didn't know if he liked the direction the questioning was going in, but answered honestly none the less

"It was love. I proposed to her at Easter of my seventh year, and she accepted. Ginny told me she had loved me for years, and I realized I loved her in fifth year but was afraid of Voldemort finding out so hid it the best I could. It nearly killed me when she dated other blokes trying to get over me, as she later told me. Whenever I saw her kissing another Wizard , I wanted to hex him into tomorrow for touching 'my Ginny' as I thought of her"

"You told me about your last kiss and promise to her, how do you feel about her now, truthfully?"

"Truthfully? Until yesterday afternoon, I thought I hated her. Today I'm not so sure"

"Tell me what happened to cause this indecision, Evan"

Harry told him about watching the three children interact not caring one whit who their Mums and Dads were, only that they loved one another and loved playing and sharing the toys. "The first thing Lily did when I put her down on the floor with Gin's babies was to hug them for all she was worth. She was hugging Narcy, and Lucius must have felt left out because he crawled over to Lily to get in on the hugging. She's only experienced hugs and kisses for the last four days or so but she must enjoy them, because you should have seen those three babies. They were hugging and grinning from ear to ear and didn't have a care in the world. I felt something in me crack a bit, and spent the next hour just watching them play."

The healer noticed Harry's slip of tongue. He didn't say 'her' or 'Mrs.Malfoy,s', but instead had said, 'Gin's' babies. This had been his pet name for her. He had called her 'Gin' when they talked after he woke up from his long sleep. Ahh!, he thought, some progress at least.

The questions and answers followed along in that vein for the rest of the session. Harry felt drained, but better than he had in days. "One final thought Evan. I want you to realize that you need to decide what the lesser of two evils can be. Think about this until tomorrow."

Harry Apparated back home in a very confused state. What did he mean, 'decide what the lesser of two evils is?

Harry left Lily with her Grandmother for his second session, and when the interrogation, as he called it, was over for the day, he returned to watch the children play for a while longer.

The sessions were winding down now. Two more to go and he couldn't believe how deeply this Healer was digging into his memories. The questions were somewhat unorthodox, at least in Harry's opinion, although he had to admit he did not harbor the same bitterness he had gone into these sessions with. Healer Ferguson asked Harry if he thought that Ginny would be willing to meet with him after his fourth session for two hours. He said he would have her Mum speak to her and floo call him with her decision.

The third session over, Harry went in search of Selena. He thought it was time to start a new life for himself, and there was no time like the present to begin. He'd get brave and ask her to dinner, and see if it might lead to more. Seeing a younger Healer in Training, he asked for Directions to Healer McTavish work station. She pointed him in the right direction, and as he neared their small tearoom, he heard voices and his name mentioned. However, just not any name. The name he heard mentioned was 'Harry Potter'. Harry froze and listened.

"Oh yes, I knew he was Harry Potter the minute he was brought in. I'd seen his picture in enough issues of Witch Weekly. My cousin sends them all to me. I requested his case as a Training Case and Ferguson agreed. He looks at me as if he's at least interested in me. He's so famous and rich, and handsome. What a coup that would be, wouldn't it? Just think of it, Serena and Harry Potter."

Harry heard another voice cut in."Serena you haven't said anything about love, or his little girl who you examined the other day. You always tell us you can,t stand kids, and not only that but maybe you wouldn't fall in love with him or he with you"

"We wouldn,t need to see the little brat much. With his money, we,d have a fleet of Nannies, and as for love, huh! Love doesn't matter. Just money, social standing, my picture in the papers all the time, and married to Harry Potter. I,d never have to work again. What more could I ask for?"

Not waiting to hear more, he turned to leave and saw the young Healer he had asked for directions looking at him in sympathy. She squeaked in surprise when he caught her eye and Serena ran from the tearoom to see what was wrong, only to find Harry looking coldly at her. "I was on my way to find you to ask you to dinner and I couldn't help but hear what you said. It looks as if I'll be saved the bother. You'll have to get your money, social standing and notoriety with someone else. Good bye!" Harry Apparated to the Burrow, thanking Merlin for small favors.

Molly was coming down the stairs as he Apparated in. She had Lily in her arms, and he could see no sign of the other two children. "Mum where's Narcy and Lucius?" he asked.

"Ginny took them over to Hermione and Ron's flat for a visit. She was not feeling well to day, and wanted Ginny's help for something or other. I think she was just lonely. What with Ron away with his Quiddich practices all week, and the happenings of the last several days, I think it overwhelmed her. She needed some girl time with Ginny"

All this time Lily was wiggling around in Molly's arms, trying to get to her Daddy, and he was ignoring her. She yelled, "Daddy, see Lily?" Harry laughed and said, "Yes, Daddy sees you. I didn't mean to ignore you, I was talking to Grandma. "He took Lily from Molly and swung her around until she was laughing happily. Stopping before she got too dizzy, he returned to the former conversation with Molly.

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong. Should I go over? I will you know."

"No Harry, I'm sure it's just as I told you. Maybe tomorrow you could go visit with Hermione after your session. I'm sure she would love a visit with you. You haven't spent any real length of time with anyone since you came back, except here at the Burrow."

Harry looked at her with a look of guilt on his face. "Oh Merlin! You are so right, Mum. I haven't even had a visit with Moony and Tonks since they stayed at the Manor on Sunday night either. I seem to be so busy with legalities and Healer Sessions, that everything else just fled my mind."

"Harry that's understandable. You have a lot to catch up on, and everyone knows to give you space to deal with it all. We do understand. Will you stay for dinner?"

"No I'm sorry but I can't tonight, but I do need to talk to you before I go home"

"Okay, let's talk over a cup of tea; I haven't had my tea yet this afternoon."

Molly made the tea while Harry put the cups and some sweet scones on the table. He placed Lily down on the floor while he was doing this small chore, and was surprised when bending to pick her up again, that she was already standing by a chair. "Look Mum. Lily pulled herself up with no help from either of us. Look at her. She's almost standing alone" He was so excited he was fairly bouncing. Molly laughed aloud at Harry.

"Children do those things, Harry. Lily played for a while with Lucius and Narcy before they left, and she tried to pull herself up so she could walk as he does. Children learn more from each other than they do from adults."

Pouring the tea, she said. "Can we talk now?"

Harry sat down and watched Lily walking around the table using the chairs for balance. She would fall down and before he could help her, she would be back up and grinning she would begin walking again. "Harry".

'Sorry mum. Have you noticed how kids never give up? No matter how hard they fall or how often, they just get back up and continue with what they were doing in the first place"

Molly hardly dared to think of where this was going, but didn't say a word, except to ask if he forgot what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Oh yes, sorry I guess I'm wandering. Any way, Healer Ferguson wants Ginny to attend a Session with him tomorrow afternoon from three to five o'clock. My last session is from one to three and he would like to see her immediately following my time with him. Do you think she would be agreeable to this? I have the floo access code for you to use at seven p.m. tonight to inform him of her decision."

"We'll talk when she gets home later. If she agrees, we'll floo the Clinic and confirm an appointment."

"Thanks Mum. I guess I'd better get Lily home or Nanny will think we've left the country"

Hugging his Mum goodbye, Harry and Lily flooed back to the Manor to a very relieved Nanny.

Harry decided to floo call Hermione and possibly visit her after dinner. He waited till nearer the dinner hour, and floo called to her flat. "Hermione, are you there? It's just me, Harry" Harry! I'm so glad to see you. Get right over here. Ginny just left and I'm lonesome already."

"Why don't you leave a note or let Mum know your whereabouts, and come here and have dinner with us?"

"I'd love to. I haven't been out in so long, I feel like a hermit. Can we floo call mum from your place? I'll come right now so you can't change your mind." Harry laughed at her eagerness, and moved out of the way so she could floo through.

Harry caught her as she entered the room and hugged her as if he would never let her go. "I missed you lot so much, even if I was sleeping," he told her.

"Mitzi will be so glad to have a special guest for dinner and I bet Lily will be all over you when she gets up from her nap. Guess what? She was walking around the chairs at Mums today. She was so proud of herself, that even when she fell she just pulled herself up and kept right on walking again. She's learned so much from Gin's children. She plays with them for a while every day. She just loves them so much. O mercy, I'm rambling. Shut it Potter"

Hermione couldn't help it. She nearly fell to the floor with laughter. Harry looked so cute standing there talking a mile a minute about Lily. The expressions chasing one another across his face were priceless. Gad, but she loved her 'bro'. She also noticed his slip in mentioning Ginny with the pet name she had only allowed him to use when they were together. She kept her thoughts to herself, buuuuuut.!!!.

"Harry, can I at least sit down. I can barely stand any length of time, carrying this load around. I just wish the man had to be pregnant with every other child for nine months, and I can guarantee you that no family would have more than three kids. I'd be willing to lay a bet that a man wouldn't do this for the fourth baby, after going through it once"

Harry led Hermione to a comfortable chair, and called on Mitzi. Soon as she saw him, she hugged him and said. "Hi Harry .When did you get home? Do you want tea?"

"Yes please but first Mitzi, I'd like you to meet one of my very best friends, Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley. She's marrying Ron, my other best friend, on Aug 15th. They were waiting for me to come back to be best man. We have to hurry before the baby comes"

"I remember you Miss. Granger" and before Hermione could stop her, she continued, "You used to come over and tend to Mrs.Malfoy after the evil one beat her whenever he came home drunk from drinking Firewhiskey with his friends"

Hermione put her face in her hands and began sobbing. She had hoped never to tell anyone of all the times she had tended to Ginny after the vicious beatings she received at the hands of Malfoy. She had promised silence to her 'sister'.

Harry could feel his insides clenching up in anger. If Malfoy wasn't dead already, he would kill him for beating 'his Ginny'. He took Hermione in his arms, and tried to calm both her and himself down a bit. Slowly she stopped weeping, but Harry's insides refused to relax one iota. "It's okay, Mione. We won't talk about it. My Healer wants to see her tomorrow after my last session with him and I hope her Mum can convince her to see him. If she agrees, I will ask him to try to get her to talk about her relationship with Malfoy. There seems to be more to it than meets the eye and I for one mean to get to the bottom of this mess. None of it sounds the least bit like Ginny Weasley."

Now let's have dinner and you can tell me about everything that has happened with you and Ron over the last four years. Harry led Hermione to the dinette area in the kitchen. "I like to eat in here. I love looking over the grounds, because sometimes the animals come up near the garden and the Manor birds are so beautiful, that they are calming to a troubled soul. Sit for a bit and I'll go and get Nanny and Lily.

When Harry and Nanny came into the kitchen, they were each holding one of Lily,s hands and she was walking proudly between them. ",ook. I ,alk", she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I see you can walk Lily. What a smart girl you are" Hermione reached out to her and hugged her tightly. "Auntie Hermione loves you Lily. You are a very special girl"

"Yiyi ubs ,u too", she replied.baby talk for Lily loves you too The look of pride on Harry's face made Hermione smile in happiness for him.

He said, "She couldn't even say a word when I first rescued her from the Dursleys. With Nanny, Narcy and Lucius,s help. She's learning a lot. The Healer at the clinic told me the malnutrition she suffered at the Dursleys hands would not have any long lasting effects in her mental or physical development, thanks to Nanny's Elvin magic and healing powers"

Nanny was glowing in Harry's praise. She loved this little girl and spent hours teaching her words and doing leg-strengthening exercises on her. She made it into a game, so Lily would enjoy the workouts.

Conversation flowed easily throughout dinner. Once Hermione had told him all the news concerning her and Ron then Mitzi and Denny brought Harry up to date on Manor happenings. Without thinking, Mitzi asked Hermione about Ginny now that her husband was dead. Dismayed at herself, she covered her face and wouldn't look at Harry. Kindly he answered her. "It's okay Mitzi. As you told me, she was kindness itself to you during Malfoys absences from the Manor. I can tell you what you want to know. She is doing much better. Her Mum told me that today when we talked. Don't feel bad. I know you liked her"

"I was sad for her. When Malfoy was in the Manor, he kept her under the Imperius charm while he was here. She hated him" then she gasped and ran from the room. Nanny spoke up worriedly."Forgive her Harry she loved Miss Ginny. She saw what was going on, and was angry because she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was thrilled when she heard he was dead. I must go to my Mitzi. She needs me now".

Harry's face was as white as new snow. He looked at Hermione and asked her if she had known all this. "No Harry, I only found out he was abusing her when she called me for help. She made me swear a Wizard's oath to keep her secret. I had to promise. I think it had something to do with her children, but she wouldn't confirm or deny that to me."

"Hermione, will you please do your best to convince her to go to the Healer tomorrow? I think he will get all the answers we need from her."

Nanny had earlier returned to the table after she tended to Mitzi and realizing that the conversation was becoming serious, she took Lily up to the nursery. Her little ears didn't need to hear this conversation. Looking around for Lily, Harry realized that Nanny and Lily were both missing from the table and gratefully realized what she had done.

Hermione asked Harry if he could come to dinner on Saturday, as Ron was free on weekends. She also told him that Ron was planning to floo call her in a couple of hours and if she was to speak to Ginny, she'd better go to the Burrow and do so right away. Wishing her luck, he walked her to the floo. "Give Mitzi and Denny a hug for me please? They kept Ginny and her children alive by making sure there was food in the larders even though Malfoy couldn't see it. He didn't even give a damn about his kids. Thank Merlin he's dead", and with that last said, she flooed to the Burrow.

If someone had asked Harry the next morning how he slept, just looking at his eyes would have told them. He had lived every possible scenario that Ginny might have been forced to endure at the hands of Malfoy. In retrospect, even the 'spite' marriage was highly suspect. Over and over again the scenes played themselves out like a horror movie. He got up at three a.m., dressed in his sweats, and ran for miles and hours until he nearly passed out from sheer exhaustion. He hoped that many questions would be answered at the afternoon sessions.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Hermione's head in the floo. She excitedly told him that Ginny had agreed to see the Healer. Now it was just a matter of time and a Healer who knew what questions to ask.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 5.

A/N No more promises. I will finish it when I run out of ideas. We have to contend with a clever Healer, a man in love, and three little 'life example teachers'. Anything from the books is definitely not mine.

Harry awoke on Friday morning thinking about Mitzi.s tears the night before. He wanted to do something to help her feel better about herself. He knew she felt guilty because she was unable to save Ginny from Malfoys abuse. A lot of thinking later, he jumped out of bed and ran to the floo. He knew exactly what he would do, and hang his stupid pride. It was time he grew up and looked within himself for answers.

Molly was sipping a nice hot cup of tea when she was startled at a voice coming at her from the fireplace. Entering the next room, she saw a very tousled looking Harry grinning at her. She didn't even get ' good morning Harry', out before he was prattling to her.

"Mum, I've had the best idea. Mitzi is anxious to see Ginny, Lily loves to play with her little ones, and so I thought it would be great if I set up the floo to accept her and the kids so they can come and visit Mitzi and Lily while I'm gone today. Did she accept the appointment with Healer Ferguson?" Pulling in a deep breath of air after saying all of this in the same breath, he added. "Good morning Mum and how are you today?"

Molly couldn't help laughing at him. Here he was; still not even dressed for the day. His hair was messier than usual, and he was hanging out of her fireplace, talking a mile a minute and still grinning like a fool, pleased as punch with his idea. It took her a while to settle down and she tried her best to figure out what he'd said to her.

"Harry, I'll answer your question first. Yes, Ginny agreed to the appointment with the Healer. As for her going over to your place, do you think it's a good idea after the words you had last week?"

"I know what you mean Mum, but I'm doing this for Mitzi and Ginny both. She wants to see Ginny to make sure she and the children are okay. I have some business to deal with today, so I won't be here to upset her. Tell her that, please, and maybe she'll agree. Floo me in the next hour and let me know would you?"

"Yes I will Harry. She's just dressing Narcy and Lucius for the day. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Okay?" "Thanks Mum. See you later.", and he was gone.

Molly shook her head. Now what was that all about she wondered? Something's up with him, and I'd love to know what it is. Returning to her cooled tea and re-warming it once more, she waited impatiently for Ginny to come down for breakfast. It wasn't long before she heard her coming down the stairs. She heard Lucius first, oh she did hate that name, calling loudly to her 'Nana, we tomen Nana"

"I hear you sweetheart." She dearly loved her grandbabies. After all they were Ginny's Babies, and one didn't hold a child's father against them. Not in this family one didn't. Now if she could just get her sons to accept her back into the family once again.

Ginny put the two children in their booster seats at the table. "Just a minute loves and I'll get your breakfast for you. Mummy knows how hungry you both are". Bringing over bowls of cereal and spoons she asked, "Who were you talking too so early, Mum?"

"Harry floo called. It seems that Mitzi is very concerned about you for some reason, and he thought you might like to take the children over for a visit with her and Lily. He has business away today, and so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable being at the Manor. We need to let him know soon as he needs to set the floo up for you for today."

Ginny stared thoughtfully into her cup and finally answered her Mum. "I'd really like to see Mitzi. She was always good to the three of us when we lived there and I know the kids love to play together. It would be too uncomfortable with him there, so if you're _sure _he won't be there, I'll go and visit until after lunch. I need to come back here to get ready for the appointment at the clinic. Could you floo him and accept for us, please Mum? "

Molly didn't have a chance to floo Harry before he was yelling out to her. "Mum, did you get Gin's answer yet? Ginny's face blanched when she heard his voice. I have an appointment at the Ministry shortly and don't have much time to spare" She went to him and told him that yes; Ginny would visit and have lunch with Mitzi, Nanny, and Lily. Quietly she added. Please have lunch away Harry, she is afraid to meet you as yet." "That's okay Mum, I wasn't planning on being home for lunch anyway. I knew she needed time with Mitzi on her own. Please tell her the floo is set to provide access for the next hour, okay?"

When Molly went back into the kitchen Ginny had tears in her eyes and was trying madly to wipe them away although she was fighting a losing battle. What's wrong love?"

"Mum, even though I wouldn't give my children up for anything in this world, I wish things were different. I ruined everything didn't I? I should have waited. I should have trusted Harry and believed in his promise. He never broke promises on purpose. I was so stupid and vindictive. Mum, did you hear him? He called me 'Gin', and he was the only one I allowed to use that pet name for me. What's going on with him? The other night he was so cold and bitter. He sounds completely different today."

"Ginny, the Healer has helped him work through his feelings. If you tell the Healer everything you can remember, he will help you too. It sounds to me as if Harry has a purpose in mind. We'll know better after your visit with the Healer later today, won't we love? Now don't miss your floo connection. I bet Mitzi is anxiously waiting for you. I'll clean up here. Did the little ones get enough to eat?'

"Yes Mum. I'm used to double tasking with them, so I can feed them and talk at the same time. It seems to be one of the things we learn as Mums isn't it?"

"Yes luckily it is or I'd have never been able to handle all of you. I always seemed to have at least four little ones around at all times. Double tasking is a blessing"

After Ginny left with the kids, Molly made a fresh pot of tea. I intend to sit until I drink all of it, she vowed to herself. I have a lot of thinking to do, and that was just what she did until her teapot was empty. Hundreds of scenarios had fluttered through her mind, each one sweeter than the last. Aloud she said. ''Oh Merlin, give my girl and Harry some happiness in whatever way you feel is best for them, whether together or with others". This plea was sent out to the Spirit of the greatest Wizard who ever lived.

In the meantime, Harry was keeping his appointment at the Ministry with none other than his Dad, Mr.Weasley, to his underlings. He had furthered his education and was rewarded with a new, much better position within the Ministry. He was now Deputy Minister to the head of the DOLA, or Department Of Legal Affairs.

He greeted Harry happily. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today, son?"

"You don't have to be so formal, Dad. I've got lots to discuss, and I hope you have a lot of free time for me"

"No problem Harry, I've nothing else on my calendar. My time is yours"

"Good. First, how legal is a forced wedding? Even if you know where I'm going with this, try to let me finish please? If a person is kept under the Imperius curse for long periods at a time and given delayed orders, what recourse does that person have in the eyes of the law? Pretend we are discussing a hypothetical person, please I beg of you Dad." Continuing he said.

"I've been made aware of a case such as this. The person was forced under the use of the Imperius Curse to marry the caster and to consummate the marriage through force. It's alleged that she was forced to remain in the marriage and was not able through this Curse and threats, to inform anyone else about what was going on. It's also alleged that the threat used was harm to her children. The caster was evil enough to carry through on his threats. He cared for no-one other than himself. He abused her horribly. I was informed of all this by the house elf where she lived"

Harry dropped his head and covered his face with his hands. How could he face Dad after telling him this? Feeling the tension from his Dad, he raised his head and looked at him in the eyes, seeing the same reaction to this news as he was showing. Tears were coursing down both their faces unashamedly.

"Oh Merlin, you are talking about Ginny, aren't you Harry?"

"Yes, Dad I am. I went to Hermione's yesterday afternoon for a short visit. She let slip that Gin had called her a time or two to heal some wounds made by Malfoy. I took her back to the Manor for dinner to cheer her up, and Mitzi recognized her as the one who came not just once or twice but many times. Under Malfoys threat of harming the kids, Gin made her promise to tell no one. Then Mitzi told me a bit more and left the kitchen in tears. Denny said Mitzi loved Ginny and the kids and kept them fed when Malfoy was out drinking with Crabbe and Doyle which was the majority of the time.

I asked Hermione to convince Gin to agree to see the Healer, and she talked to her. Gin agreed to see Healer Ferguson. She has an appointment to see him this afternoon. I opened the floo today so that Ginny could visit Mitzi, and the kids can play in the nursery with Lily and Nanny while she and Mitzi visit. Lily loves the two little ones. They are best friends now. Tell me Dad, what legal recourse do we have to fix this mess?"

"Wiping his eyes and regaining as much of his composure as he could, Arthur answered his question with a request. "Will you give me the access code for the Clinic so that I can floo your Healer? I will authorize you to ask for certain tests on Ginny for our records?"

"If it will help, yes. Which Tests do you require, Dad?"

We'll write them out as soon as I make the call. We've handled a few other cases like this, so I'm not new to this problem. I just wish that this investigation didn't concern my daughter"

Arthur made contact with Healer Ferguson. He introduced himself, and then informed him that he would be receiving a request on behalf of his office. "We have given Harry Potter, aka, Evan James, the authority to present this request to you as the attending Healer, when he attends his appointment this afternoon. It is imperative that you perform all the examinations requested by Harry on behalf of the DOLA. You are aware of this department, I presume?"

Ferguson assured him that he was, and that he would carry out his request. Moreover, he would send the reports back by Monday morning at the latest. Arthur thanked him and withdrew from the floo call center.

"Wow, you really sounded official Dad. Remind me to never get on the wrong side of you when you mean business"

I have to sound official Harry. These are very serious allegations and could have far-reaching consequences. There have been a lot of bridges damaged in the last three years, and we will have a hard time mending them"

He continued. "We can't do much more right now Son. We'll have to wait until we receive the report on Monday. Please, whatever you do, do-not-tell-Molly. I swear she would dig up Malfoys body and tear him limb from limb. The weekend will be bad enough for you and I, knowing what we do, but let's keep it between the two of us, okay?"

"I agree. Now how about lunch? It's on me today."

"Well in that case, how can I refuse? Let's leave this conversation in the office, and enjoy a father/son visit"

Harry and Arthur enjoyed lunch and light conversation over the next hour until it was time for Harry to leave for the Clinic. Hugging each other goodbye, they Apparated away, both men happy with the bond forming between them. Harry finally had a Dad to confide in.

Healer Ferguson had been sitting in his office since the call from the DOLS. Deep in thought, he jumped as he heard a knock on his door. "Do come in", he told Evan. Now, his curiosity would be satisfied.

Harry had a look of steel in his eyes. Ferguson was disappointed in what he thought was Evan's regression into bitterness.

"Evan……..,but Harry interrupted and even though his demeanor was stern, gently asked him to call him Harry. The Staff here, thanks to Serena, know who I am. I won't say any more on that subject. So I'm Harry Potter, from now on okay?" "Okay Harry. As Mr.Weasley informed me, you have a request for us. Can you tell me what it is a bit later? First we have a small bit of unfinished business."

"Harry, I must ask you. I was disturbed when you entered my office looking stern and unbending. Have we lost the progress you made during our first three sessions?"

"No sir, we haven't. In fact, I feel like a new man. Watching my child play with children of my enemy, and hugging one another never caring what their names are or who their parents are, taught me more than any Healer ever could. No insult intended, Sir"

"None taken Harry. I have always believed that we can learn from little children. I feel better now. I must tell you that when you came in, I thought we were back to the beginning again"

Harry chuckled. "Far from it, sir. I think, no I'm sure, that there is light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel is going to be filled with a lot of heartache and hard work before we get to the other end, but we will get there. The rewards will be well earned and worth every tear we shed along the way. I may feel after this is over, that taking on Voldemort was as they,' say a piece of cake' "

"Now I want to tell you what the DOLS is requesting of you. Harry gave a brief outline of the facts he had gleaned from his best friend, and his House elf. He concluded his short report and sighed deeply.

"Needless to say, Arthur Weasley was not only heartbroken but livid, when I informed him of my findings. Gin is his only daughter. In his eyes, she's his 'baby girl'. She was the first girl born on the Weasley side of the family in a hundred or so years. She was their miracle child. Imagine her brother's reaction when she came home and told them she was married to Malfoy. They had tried to talk her out of it, but evidently, they eloped. Her brothers barely speak to her, and only when her Mum is around. Her only family contact has been her Mum, Dad and her best friend Hermione. I'm positive you will find the answers to all her actions when you test her this afternoon. Here is what we need you to do, please"

"First, and foremost she must be tested for the Imperius curse. It was never removed as Malfoy left quickly without his wand the night he was killed, and knowing him as I do, he would have removed it so we wouldn't sense it. Gin's brother took Malfoy,s wand when he tried to curse me, so he left the burrow unarmed. Second, we need proof of latent effects of the spells. For example, did he leave orders to be obeyed in his absence through the Curse, thus further controlling her actions? Third, we need proof of badly healed broken bones, in other words, extreme abuse."

"There's one more thing and it's one subject we need to address but I am embarrassed as hell to talk about it. It is imperative that we find out if she was raped instead of taking part in consensual sexual relations" After he spoke, Harry's face was far beyond red in color. He buried his face in his hands and would have stayed like that forever if Ferguson hadn't begun laughing at him.

"Oh Merlin Harry I'm sorry for laughing. I know it's not very professional, but it's rare to see a young man embarrassed by the subject of sex in this day and age.

"Well remember, Sir……."Oh call me Glen." "Well to continue Glen, I slept for four years and was busy training to vanquish a dark wanker for four years before that. There was no time for s.s.sex to play a role in my life" Then he grinned. "I've heard that good things come to he who waits. I hope it's true, because I'm willing to wait and gladly, because when this is over, I'll have the only one I've ever loved to spend a lifetime with"

Many questions and answers later, Glen wrapped the session up with the remark, "Well Harry I can file your treatment under success, but who do I send the check to for my young assistants. Harry laughed. I'll just give them hugs and kisses from you and that will make them happy."

"Seriously Harry, I know from what little you've told me concerning Ginny, the direction my session with her will need to go. I may need to see her a few more times, because there will be more to our sessions than the answers to these questions the DOLS is requesting. Do you think she will agree to that?"

"I'm not sure but you'll have to ask her for that answer. She'll be here soon so I'll leave now. I want to thank you for all you've done for me. The talking through was just what I needed. Hearing what I was ranting about seemed to put it all into a different perspective. Really, I sounded like a spoiled brat who didn't get it's own way. I wasn't even willing or open enough to listen to reason, just, oh I don't know, like I said, 'spoiled brat'. Thank Merlin, because no one knew me, it was your clinic I was brought to. I would rather have gone to St. Mungos because none of this with Ginny would have happened, but this one was the best alternative to any other by far. I will try to visit as well. Maybe, who knows, I may come by with Ginny one day. Thanks again, good day for now".

"You're welcome Harry, it's been a pleasure caring for you. Good day to you too".

As Harry was Apparating away, he thought he heard someone arriving by floo. Both access units to the clinic were in the same area. It must be Gin he surmised.

He thought of Ginny, and how difficult she would find it to confide in a stranger. Like him, she kept everything buried deep inside. The two of them only opened up to one another during his last two years at Hogwarts. Glen had the experience needed to help her. Harry was thankful for that.

Harry flooed home and was surprised to find Molly visiting with Mitzi and Nanny. The three children were still napping, and Ginny, not wanting to be late for her appointment, had called Molly to bring her clean clothes and flooed to the Clinic from the Manor.

Mitzi poured some tea for Harry, which he accepted gratefully. Hearing Narcy,s voice over the Wizarding Monitor, Harry jumped up. "Let me get them. I'll be right back. Nanny chuckled. He's like a great overgrown kid these last two days. A bit of a sad one, but a kid nonetheless. Something has changed. Even Miss. Ginny seemed more at ease"

"That's because that git of a husband of hers is dead. That reminds me I must make George and Fred's favorite meal on Sunday. They are the ones who disarmed Malfoy and he had no wand to defend himself. I know I sound heartless, but Malfoy and his goons were evil through and through and their deaths were no loss to the Wizarding world"

Just then, they heard Harry coming down the stairs singing horribly off key. It was a little ditty about a little star twinkling or something like that. The women all had to chuckle. Now Molly knew what Nanny was talking about earlier. He came through the door with three giggling children in his arms. They all had their arms wrapped tightly, around his neck. It was a wonder to the others that he was even able to breathe. He deposited them all on the rug, and sat down with them.

"Lily climbed on his lap and said, 'Daddy, I wove you" This was the clearest she had spoken yet. "Daddy loves you too, Lily" Not wanting to be outdone by Lily, Narcy and Lucius crawled up on his lap too. To everyone's astonishment, Narcy kissed his cheek and said just one word. "Dada", followed by Lucius saying, "I wove you too, Daddy" Molly looked aghast at Harry to see how he would react to this endearment from her two Malfoy grandchildren, only to see his eyes filled with tears. "I love you little people too" and he began kissing them noisily all over their little faces making them giggle in glee. Soon he was rolling over the floor with them, tickling them lightly, and blowing furbles on their little stomachs. Molly was almost in tears, as somehow or other, she knew in only a way a Mother knows, that today was the first day of the rest of their life for these, her two Weasley/Malfoy grandchildren, and maybe if Merlin was in a benevolent mood, for her daughter as well.

At about the same time Harry was arriving at the Manor; somewhere in Scotland Ginny was standing nervously in front of a very imposing looking door. She was not looking forward to what she thought of as an interrogation into her deepest held secrets. Nervously, squaring her shoulders and head held high like a true Weasley, she knocked on the door. A kindly looking Healer opened the door. She recognized his robes as being the same style as those worn by the Healers from St Mungo,s. Ginny entered his office, hoping she wouldn't be sorry she'd agreed to this.

"Mrs.Malfoy, I presume?" He held his hand to her in greeting and asked her to make herself comfortable. "I am Healer Glen Ferguson and thank you for agreeing to this session with me"

"How do you do?" she answered. "Please call me Ginny. I hate the name Malfoy", and she shivered as she said the name. Ferguson noticed her eyes cloud over and filed it away for future reference.

"Please sit down Ginny, and we will begin. As you know, I have been treating Harry. His case is confidential but to close it completely, I felt it necessary to speak to you as well. Today I need you to tell me about the end of the battle in which you saw Voldemort die, and the events leading up to and including your wedding to , shall we call him, 'that other bloke? Can you do this comfortably?"

"Yes, I can because I've been reliving these happenings over and over for the last week. They're about all I actually and comfortably, _can _remember"

"Ginny, I want you to trust me completely. I will do everything I can to help you today. If I feel I need more time with you, are you willing to attend more Sessions?"

Ginny knew that she could trust this Healer and so she agreed to his request.

"Relax Ginny. Put your head back and listen only to my voice. Close your eyes and breathe deeply. Breathe, Ginny, in and out gently. Now think of the last day of the Battle and everything that happened, and was said and your actions over the period of time up to and including your wedding. When you have your thoughts in order, please begin. Tell me everything. Every word, no matter how insignificant it may be to you, as it is important to me. Again Ginny, breathe deeply and slowly. Breathe in, breathe out"

The Healers voice encouraged Ginny to relax completely and she began to speak in a dreamy voice. "We, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I trained for two years to defeat Voldemort. We hardly had time for a normal life as teens. We were fighting machines with one purpose in life, and that was to defeat an Evil git. We succeeded, or I should say, Harry succeeded. It was all down to him. We were there to protect him from Voldy,s inner circle. We did a good job of that, killing every one of them. At nearly seventeen and eighteen, we became murderers. Moony got Wormtail, Neville got Bellatrix, I got Lucius Malfoy, and Hermione got Snape. Harry was free to face off against Voldemort and the battle was a short one. He saw him aim and cast Cruciatus at me, and all hell broke loose. Ron pushed me aside and Voldy hesitated long enough to let Harry yell the killing curse at him. He got him dead on in the chest and he shriveled up to nothing. As we planned earlier, Harry incinerated his body and scattered the ashes to the four winds with an Old Magic spell that sent his soul into a Domain where it will float for eternity."

"Harry looked at the empty spot and an expression of disgust crossed his face."I killed a man", he said. "I- killed –a-man. I'm no better than he was. I'm a murderer". Then he hugged us all and kissing me with a frightening passion, he said he had to go somewhere for a few days to think. He promised me that he would return, and we would be together forever. Then he turned and Apparated away.

We gave him two weeks and figured he'd come back full of apologies for leaving us behind. We were willing to give him this much. The weeks turned into a month. His eighteenth birthday came and went. We searched for him everywhere all through the month of August. We even went to Muggle London and searched every alley, flophouse, youth hostels and any place we thought he would be, and not one sight of him did we encounter. September came and I had to return to Hogwarts for my seventh year. I took my Apparition tests and passed. Ron, Hermione and the twins and I spent every weekend searching for him. We were sure he was still alive.

A year from the date he first disappeared, the Ministry declared him dead. We were devastated. The Wizarding World gave up on my Harry. I vowed to find him if it took forever. I would wait for him.

On graduation night, after our families left Hogwarts, all of the Gryffindor seventh years decided to go to Hogsmead to the Hogshead pub and celebrate with Firewhiskey. The only thing I remember about that night is seeing Malfoy and his goons come into the pub and walk over to the lot of us. Nearly all of us were drunk at that point, and I remember Malfoy saying, "So Potty left you all his money and his digs didn't he?" I told him where he could go and picked up a glass from beside his elbow, and downed the drink. The last thing I remember was that it tasted funny, not at all like Firewhiskey. The next memories I have are just short visits to the Burrow, and that is all"

Ginny stayed calm while Glen thought of his next question.

"Ginny, tell me about your wedding to Malfoy and the three years you spent at the Manor with him."

As she tried to answer him, the change in her demeanor was instantaneous. She began to scream in pain and shake uncontrollably. Glen signaled to his Colleague waiting in an office near him. The door opened to admit an elderly Wizard who went immediately to Ginny who by this time was convulsing and retching. Afraid that she would choke, the Wizard cast a Calming Spell and Ginny slowly quieted down again.

Ferguson was appalled at the reaction she experienced upon hearing his question. The two men sat quietly waiting for Ginny to relax completely. Finally she opened her eyes and asked. "What happened? I'm sore all over and it feels like I've been pounded on with beaters Bats."

Ferguson instead of answering, nodded lightly at the other healer.

"Ginny, did your husband abuse you?" Once more, the effect the question had on her, although not as severe as before, was devastating. The elderly Wizard repeated the same spell to calm her down and the two men waited patiently until she was again in control of her emotions.

"What are you doing to me?" she shouted at them. "I want to go home right now".

"Please let us explain and then you can go, I promise. I want you to meet my Mentor and Colleague, Master Healer Sean Mitford. He is the foremost Spell and Curse detector in the Wizarding World. Ginny, Harry believes that you have been living under the Imperius Curse for three years. Your father gave us orders to examine you for Spell and Curse damage. Please, will you allow us to do this? We want to help you, and the only way we can is for Healer Mitford to do what he does best"

Ginny looked at the two men who were almost begging her to allow them to help her. Harry wanted this and she could trust Harry, couldn't she? But then her thoughts returned to his desertion, but he didn't desert her, or did he? Her thoughts were once more running riotously through her head, and she was hurting again. What were they doing to her? She closed her eyes tightly so that she could shut out all the horrible thoughts running amok in her head, and answered quickly, "Yes, for Merlin's sake help me. I can't stand any more pain"

Sean used the Cheering Charm on Ginny so that she could relax once again. Smiling at them, she asked. "What now?"

"Now, Ginny, I'll call in one of our Healer Trainees, to assist Dr Mitford in his diagnosis of the Spell and Curse damage to your system. Please follow me to the examination room next door and Healer Ellis will be here shortly" He pressed a buzzer on his desk and led her through the connecting door.

Glen left Ginny to wait for the trainee, and then rejoined Sean in his office, casting a silencing Charm on the room. "Well, my friend, what do you think? Sean thought for a while and finally replied.

"This is the most blatant example of Curse damage I've seen in a long time. It ranks up there with the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse used over a long period. In this case, the mind was programmed to forget all abuse suffered at the hands of the abuser, under the threat of further pain. The Curse caster was so inept at this Curse, that I feel it will take a long time to remove all traces of the Curse damage."

The adjoining door opened, and Healer Ellis beckoned to them. She's ready for you, Sir". "Thank you, Edie, we're coming now."

Re-entering the examination room Glen smiled and said, "Well Ginny, shall we begin?"

"Yes, I have to know what is happening to me. I'm afraid I'll go bonkers if we don't get some answers soon"

Sean searched through his many pockets in search of something. Finally, he grunted in satisfaction. "My wife tells me continually to clean out my pockets, but how would I find anything if I did that? Ah, wrong bag". He dug once more and pulled a small bag from the last pocket left to search. "Finally, here it is" He glanced sidewise at Ginny and was secretly pleased to see her grinning at his antics. Mission accomplished, he thought.

Sean held up two stones and one gemstone. He showed them to Ginny. "These are my Diagnostic Tools. The wand is not infallible, however the Stones are. I will use these for the testing I am about to do. Are you feeling relaxed my dear?"

"Yes thank you. If I was any more relaxed, I'm sure I would go to sleep"

"Sleep is good. Asleep or awake, the stones will still do their job"

During the next hour, Sean slowly and painstakingly watched as the three stones floated over every inch of her body. Ginny slept peacefully, unknowingly levitating a foot off the table. A Spelled Quill registered every instance of damage to the young woman's body. His expression remained stoic as he saw the many times the stones flickered, marking one more damaged area. Finally, the stones after circling her body once more without flickering, floated into Sean's waiting hand. Looking at Glen, he remarked. "If I have read the stones right, we have a long way to go, but the damage to this young lady, can and will be healed. I'll know more once I read the notes". The two men returned to the office.

Ginny was embarrassed that she had slept through the examination, but the young healer told her it was not her fault. "These examinations are best done while you sleep. The Gemstone induces sleep before it begins its work. The Healers would like to see you for a moment to discuss a few things with you."

"Thank you Miss. Ellis for being here" Ginny finished dressing and re-entering the office she sat across from the two men.

Sean looked up from his conversation with Glen. "I've been told by Glen that you would prefer to be called Ginny rather than the other name. So Ginny, the stones found many instances of spell damage throughout your body. It will take several healing sessions to remove as many as we possibly can. We are optimistic that we will be able to remove over ninety-five percent of the damage. I hope that you will co-operate with us in setting up the appointments?'

"Yes Sir, I will, and thank you. I want nothing more than to be free of whatever is controlling my life. I want my life back in my own hands again"

"I must leave now, so Ginny I will see you next week I presume?"

Ginny nodded in agreement, and when he had left, she turned to Healer Ferguson and asked if there was anything more to be done today.

"Until your appointments are set up, we can't do anything else. You will hear from us the first of the week and I will see you next week Ginny. Good day"

Wishing him a good day also, Ginny left the office with a lighter heart than when she had entered it two hours ago.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 6.

Ginny returned to the Burrow to an anxious Mother and a big hug. A hot cup of tea waited for her and her Mum told her the children were still at the Manor with Harry and Nanny.

"Why are they still there Mum? Were you busy today? I hate imposing on Harry. surely he has enough with Lily. He,s still new at this parenting thing, you know"

"Ginny, Harry hates to see your babies leave him. He loves them as much as he loves Lily. Today when he brought the three of them down from their naps, he played on the floor with them. Lily climbed on his lap and said. "Daddy, I wove you", and then when your two little ones saw this, they both climbed up on his lap too. Narcy kissed him on his cheek and looked him strtaight in his eyes and said quite clearly, "Dada", and then Lucius said, I wove you too, Daddy. Honestly, we hardly knew what to expect, but Ginny, his eyes filled with tears and he kissed the three of them all over their little faces and played with them for the next half hour, tickling them and blowing what he called 'furbles' on their necks and stomachs" Molly stopped speaking because Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably.

Molly enveloped Ginny in her arms and took the slight girl onto her lap. She rocked her gently speaking the soothing words that only a Mother can speak to a hurting child. Gradually Ginny ceased her sobbing, and except for a few hiccups, she was finally in partial control of her emotions.

"Mum, not once did Draco kiss or hug his children. He ignored them completely. The only hugs they got were from Dad, and we weren't here often enough to satisfy their need for a father figure. I kissed and hugged them all the time, except the rare times when Draco was with us, because he didn't believe in showing affection for fear of spoiling them. No wonder they love Harry. He's really the only Father figure they've ever known, even if he isn't actually their father".

Well I'd not advise you to tell Harry that. As far as he's concerned they're as much his as yours. I really don't know what's going on in his mind, but I believe that something good will come out of his plans"

As the women sat quietly sipping their tea and thinking, the floo came to life with a loud swoosh. "Any one home?" called out Harry. "I have a special delivery for someone named Ginevra Weasley and Grandma Weasley. Come quick or I keep the giggling packages I'm holding in my arms" The women ran to the floo and saw Harry holding three squirming, giggling children. They were giggling because he was lightly tickling them on their necks. Ginny grabbed Narcy as Molly took Lucius, and Harry continued through with Lily.

Ginny was loathe to look at Harry, but was forced to when he said "Hi, Ginny" Just two little words but they meant the world to her. "Hi Harry, thanks for keeping the kids for the afternoon"

"It's more my pleasure than a chore", he answered her. "They are wonderful children, and you know something, I love them as much as I love Lily. I can't understand it, because I never was shown a parent's love after I was sent to the Dursleys, but it seems to come naturally to me for some reason or other. I'm happy when I'm with them. I hope you don't mind Gin?"

Once more she noticed the pet name and smiling and looking him straight in his eyes, said, "No Harry, I don't mind one little bit. They have never had a father's love for obvious reasons, so it's good that they have you to look up to. Thank you more than words can ever express."

"You're more than welcome but I have an apology to make to you and your little ones. I made a statement that miserable night and I know I was out of line making it. I gloated that I had given your brothers and your parents their first niece and grandchild. I was purposely forgetting you and your children. I wasn't called on that remark by one person sitting at that table. Mum was at the stove, and Dad was still in his shed. They didn't hear me or they would have called me on the fact that your children were the first and Mum would have boxed my ears and deservedly so. Can you accept my apology, please? Had you been here it would have hurt you horribly"

"Harry you wouldn't have said something like that if you hadn't been in such a terribly confused state of mind. You never hurt people purposely. Your apology is gladly accepted"

"Thank you, so are you living at the Burrow or are you in the flat in London?"

"Mum and Dad insisted that I live here until I'm done my therapy sessions. Today's session was very emotional, and I expect the rest of them to be harder still. It's better I stay here for support from Mum and Dad. They have lots of room now with my brothers all living on their own, and not coming around unless they have to. I miss them so much, but I know it is my fault they're staying away".

Molly's head was going back and forth trying to keep up with the conversation between her daughter and Harry. Then he spoke again.

"Things are bound to get better, Gin, so hang in there" Seeing their confused looks, he then laughingly told them where he saw this saying. "It was on a poster I saw in a Muggle store once of a kitten hanging by it's front paws from a tree branch, and the saying was simply, 'Hang In There'" The picture it brought to Molly and Ginny,s minds made them laugh loudly. The kids looked at them and began giggling too. Then Harry joined in the contagious laughter of the babies. This was the scene that Arthur Apparated into. Whatever had happened to cause this hilarity, he thanked the powers that be for it. Maybe some healing was taking place after all, and he would take all the small favors he could get in order to get his family back together again.

The laughter slowly ceased and Ginny kissed her Dad hello and said she would take the children up stairs to change them into their nightclothes. They were yawning and had to eat soon. Molly asked Harry to have dinner with them but he had to decline the invitation as Remus and his family were coming over to dinner at the manor. Harry and Lily kissed Narcy and Lucius goodbye, but the two children were having none of that goodbye stuff. They reached for Harry and Lily and began to whimper. Harry was embarrassed at this showing from Ginny's children. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean this to happen", he told Ginny.

"I'm not sorry at their reaction to you leaving without them. It shows me that they finally recognize a father figure when they see one. You and Lily have shown them love and they want to cling to that. Just talk to them and assure them you'll see them again soon, okay? They're quite clever and I'm sure they'll understand what you tell them"

"I can do that". Harry passed Lily to Arthur, and took the other two in his arms. "Don't cry Narcy and Lucius. I'll see you again when you wake up tomorrow. I promise I will come over and bring Lily for a visit every day, okay little ones? I love you both very much and want to see you as much as possible. He kissed their little foreheads, and passed them to their Mum saying, "Go with Mommy now, and we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Lucius and Lily both answered him by piping up with "Otay" It broke the tension somewhat and so Harry and Lily left after hugs all around, leaving behind not only slightly teary children but a teary Grandma and Grandpa also.

Molly and Arthur were sitting at their kitchen table long after dinner was cleared away, and companionably sipping a cup of Molly's famous hot chocolate. "Molly" and "Arthur" was both spoken at the same moment. Laughing they both said, "You first", also at the same time"

Molly placed her fingers on Arthur's lips as he was about to do the same to her. Tending children did allow one to acquire faster reflexes than normal, and she asked him a question, the answer of which she had been curious about all day. "Me first then, what was the meeting about with you and Harry this morning? I know you went to lunch together, but it wasn't only that was it Arthur?"

"No love it wasn't. It was regarding Ginny and her marriage to Malfoy. Harry asked me to keep our conversation confidential until we have more facts to work with, then we will tell you everything. Can you wait a while longer my love?"

"Arthur, if it is something to help Ginny then I certainly can wait. In the meantime is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes my dear, Harry wants every one of the boys here for dinner on Sunday. He only wants the men. None of the wives or girlfriends. He was adamant about that point. He would like it if Hermione would go to the Manor and have dinner with the children and Nanny and the other Elves of course, and he will ask the both of them tomorrow if they will accept Nanny's invitation to dinner. . Can you manage the men for him?"

Molly got the determined look in her eyes that her family was wary of, and answered him. "Oh yes. Just you leave the men to me. I'll floo them tomorrow morning and lay the law down to them. They'll be happy to come when they hear the alternative I give them. They'll come under my terms or they'll be sorry. I still know some wickedly embarrassing hexes that I'm not above using on the lot of them if they give me a reason to use them"

Arthur chuckled. His eyes darkened and he slyly asked her if maybe it was their bedtime yet. He could do with an early night he told her. She couldn't help the blush at the suggestive tone of his voice. "Yes, I could do with an early night too", she agreed, and like teenagers, they scurried up the stairs to their room harboring naughty thoughts of what might happen behind closed doors.

An extremely chipper Molly skipped down the stairs the next morning sporting a very satisfied smile on her face. Ginny was at the table sipping her tea and reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up when she saw her Mum and seeing the smile, she remarked. "If I recognize that smile, I'd guess that you and dad had an early night. Mmmm, am I right?"

"Yes we did have an early night, you cheeky little thing. How dare you talk to your Mum that way?" However, her smile belied the tone of the remark she had directed at her daughter.

"I'm glad for you Mum. Dad works so hard and so many hours, that I know you don't have a lot of alone time. My being here with the children doesn't help either. Are you sure you wouldn't rather I move into the flat in London?"

Molly put her hand to her heart and dramatically answered her. "Don't you dare frighten me like that. You will stay here as long as you want to stay. Dad and I love our grandchildren and you and wouldn't want the three of you any place other than here". Ginny grinned at the dramatics and said. "thanks Mum. I love being here too"

Suddenly Molly got a wonderful idea."Ginny what do you say to going to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. Spend some of that Malfoy money on the children and yourself. You deserve to spoil yourself a bit. We can even have lunch out. We haven't had some 'Mum and daughter time' in ages?"

Ginny saw the hopeful look on her Mum's face and couldn't refuse her request. "Mum I would love a day out with you and the children. Let's go before something happens to mess up our plans"

Before long Molly and Ginny was flying out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. They brushed the ashes from their clothes; and with the children in their pram which Molly had shrunk to bring through the floo system, they exited into the Alley.

Ginny was beyond excited. She hadn't been to Diagon alley in years. She breathed in all the smells of the Alley and smiled her thanks to her Mother for suggesting the outing. Narcy and Lucius looked around in amazement at all the sights. They'd only ever seen the inside of the Manor and the Burrow. This was a completely new world to them, and if truth be told, for their Mother as well. She couldn't get enough of the sights and sounds of the Alley. The two women spent the morning in and out of all the shops in the Alley. Ginny bought the children a few toys, as they had very few playthings. She bought them new clothing, and herself a new set of robes. She was ashamed of the fact that she was still wearing the same robes she had when she graduated. She began shaking at the thoughts that were coming unbidden to her mind, and concentrated on throwing them off. It took her several seconds but she was calm once again. She was thankful her Mum hadn't noticed the lapse in her demeanor.

Lunch was lovely and the day ended with a visit to Honeydukes for a few treats and then Fortescues for ice cream. They had a wonderful day and Ginny and Molly returned home tired but happy.

They weren't in the Burrow long when they heard Harry's voice frantically calling from the floo. "Any one home?" he asked. Molly hurried to the floo and asked him what was wrong. "Where's Gin and the kids?" he asked her. "They're right here; we went shopping for the day in Diagon Alley. Ginny hasn't been there for years and I thought it would be a treat for her".

"Oh", he said sheepishly. Then accusingly he added, "You didn't tell me where you were going, and I worried all day. I thought one or both of the kids were sick and in St. Mungos or maybe something worse had happened. Lily and I are coming right over"

True to his word he fell out of the floo with Lily scant seconds later. He passed Lily to Molly and grabbed Narcy and Lucius to his chest crooning over them. "I missed you so much today my little ones" He kissed their little faces, and foreheads. Looking and glaring at Molly and Ginny he said. "Don't you frighten me like that ever again" He stood and taking Lily from Molly, he sat on the couch with the three of them and held them tightly against himself. Neither woman quite knew how to react to him and his terror at thinking there was something wrong with the children. In order to help him settle his nerves, they promised they would inform him of the children's absences from the Burrow from then on.

Molly invited him to stay for dinner and he was easily convinced. He wasn't sure what was happening with him, but he decided to floo call Healer Ferguson on Monday. Maybe he needed a Mind Healer as well. This paranoia wasn't natural. He over-reacted to a simple shopping trip.

Looking at the two women who were staring at him, he put his thoughts into words to them saying, "I'm so sorry. I know I over-reacted, and there's no excuse for it. I think I'd better call Healer Ferguson on Monday and talk to him. Ginny I am presuming too much. I acted as if your children were mine, and allowed myself to go off the deep end. I don't know what's happening to me, but maybe I won't wait till tomorrow, I'll call him tonight. If you take Lily to the kitchen with you, I'll talk to him now if I can get him at the clinic." The women took the baffled children from his arms, and went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Harry went to the floo and giving the password, he called through to Healer Ferguson's Office area. Glen was just at the point of leaving for the day when he heard his name called from the floo system in the entry hall. He turned and saw Harry's head sticking out and heard his name again. Harry sounded frantic, so he told him to come through. Harry brushed himself off and told Glen he really needed to speak to him. It was important. Glen led him to his office and after giving him a glass of water, he asked Harry what happened to cause him to be in such a state.

Without embellishing the story, Harry told Glen the events of the day starting with trying to get in touch with Molly up to his behavior after they returned to the Burrow. "I'm ashamed of my actions, I've already apologized to Ginny and Mum. What in Merlin's name is wrong with me? Do I need a Mind Healer? Am I losing it?"

"Harry from what you have told me I've come up with two questions that I want you to answer honestly. I can help you but only if you are totally honest with me. Understood?"

"Yes I understand the importance of being honest with you. Ask away"

"First I have a two part question for you to answer. What are your feelings toward Miss Weasleys children, and why do you think you feel the way you do?"

Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Her children are just beautiful. I love them as much as I love my Lily. Lily thinks of them, I'm sure, as her own little people. She loves them very much and is happiest when they are together. Mum told me that Ginny's little ones look for Lily when they are at the Burrow all day without seeing her. I feel as if I am complete when I have the three of them in my arms. I never had siblings, nor parents from the age of fifteen months until I was semi-adopted by the Weasleys at twelve years old. My greatest wish is to marry a Witch or Muggle, and have a large family. The love I never had or was able to give as a child has filled me a thousand times over. Can I tell you any more, if so ask me whatever you need to know"

"You answered that question the way I hoped you would. Now the second question is, "Now that you know nearly all the circumstances surrounding Miss Weasleys marriage, how do you truly feel about her?"

Harry sat thinking for several minutes. "I have given a lot of thought to this very subject. I can't believe what I'm about to confess to you when I won't even confess it to myself. The truth? I love her without any doubt, even more now than I did the day in fifth year when I first realized that she was the one for me. During Christmas holidays of my seventh year, I asked her Dad for permission to marry her, and he gladly agreed. At Easter I proposed to her. She said yes, and we told her parents. Her Mum started planning our wedding, and then Voldemort and Malfoy happened. Do I want to spend my life with her? ….I don't know. There is still so much I don't know concerning the reasons she acted as she did. It was completely foreign to the girl I loved and planned to marry. I just don't know, and it's killing me to look at her and not be able to see the old Ginny behind the mask she wears now. I waffle between joy and misery when I'm anywhere near her"

Glen's thoughts were coming together nicely and he knew what he must advise Harry to do. "You over-reacted to the unannounced absence of Miss Weasley and her children for one reason only. You have become devoted to her children. Because you are not sure of where your feelings will end up in regards to their mother, you are terrified that you will lose them if and when you move on with another woman. You have mentally adopted these children. You consider them your own, as Lily does. I have another question for you. Do you feel the need to move on in the near future? Is it a real need with you?"

"Funnily enough I don't need to move on yet. I am becoming content again, with the children and my family. If you come up with some good answers to the questions we gave you, then I will know what I can do. I'll know on Monday when you send the reports to Dad."

"Good, I liked that answer. I am going to advise you to wait until you read our report before you decide anything. You may be pleasantly surprised. In fact, I have the report in my out tray. Will you take it to Mr. Weasley tonight? You may be heartened by the information as well as disheartened at some of it. Well?"

Harry jumped up and grabbed Glen's hand to shake it. He shook it so hard that Glen laughingly begged for mercy. "Oh Merlin yes!! I'll take it to Dad right away. Finally, there will be some answers. When do you see Ginny again?"

"She'll be back on Monday and every day thereafter until we can correct and remove the Spells that are controlling her body and mind to some extent. It's all in the report. I know you want to read it so get on your way. Mr. Weasley is the only one who can open the report. Off with you now Harry, and good luck".

Harry Apparated to the Ministry and was just in time to catch up with Arthur as he was leaving his office. "Wait up Dad. We need to go back into your office. I have the reports from the Clinic regarding Ginny, and you're the only one who can open them. Hurry!"

Back in the office, his Dad asked him why he had the reports instead of them being sent to his office on Monday. Harry told him the details behind his sudden visit to the healer, and since the report was in Ferguson's out tray, he asked Harry to hand deliver it to him.

Nervously Arthur opened the report and spread it on his desk so Harry could read it at the same time. By the time they were half way through reading it, they were both crying unashamedly. The men had to stop for a while in an attempt to regain their composure. Once he had calmed down somewhat, Harry spoke up. "I wish the bastard was still alive so I could rip him to shreds, slowly and while he was still alive to feel it. I am glad he's dead but I wish I'd been the one to kill him. Sorry for the language, Dad, but I wasn't thinking good thoughts just then"

"No apologies needed, Son, I feel the same way. We better read the rest. Sighing deeply, the two men read the remainder of the report. The short bursts of language passing their lips, would put a Pirate's parrot to shame. When they had finished reading the rest of the report, they looked at one another in horror at what the Master Healer had written in the report. As Glen had said, it was devastating but there were some hopeful things mentioned as well.

Harry said, "I found it hard to believe that my Ginny would do the things she did out of spite and revenge. The evidence to the contrary was so damning that I was devastated and tore into her without any explanation from her"

"But Harry, according to the report, it would have been impossible for her to tell us anything. Whenever the Healers asked her about her life with Malfoy, she convulsed and was in great pain. She was under Malfoys control from day one. I don't know if you knew this before but she spent every weekend and holiday time of her last school year searching for you. Re-read the part where she tells them about her last year in school and about meeting Malfoy and his goons in the pub during the class outing"

Harry re-read that part and became angry again. "Now I understand why my Healer advised me not to act in haste, but to take my time in all matters pertaining to possibly moving on with my life."

Hearing these words from Harry, he smiled. "We'd better head for the burrow, or Molly will send a search team of Aurors after us", stated Arthur. "Okay Dad, let's get on our way. Lily is with Mum, and I vaguely remember being invited to dinner. At least I think I was. Oh well, I'll soon find out"

The two men Apparated into the burrow, to find an inconsolable Lily. She wanted her Daddy and she did not intend to stop crying until he was here with her. He took her from her Grandmothers arms and rocked her gently for a while. Well, he thought, this has been a real teary day. Molly had dinner prepared so they joined Ginny and her little ones in the kitchen.

"Meat pies and treacle tart for dessert are my favorites, Mum. Thank you, I didn't realize how hungry I was. Trying to put thoughts of the report behind them for a while, Harry and Arthur joined in the hilarity that abounds when three small children end up with more food on their faces and clothing than in their stomachs.

Patting his full stomach, Harry apologized for eating and running, but decided to take Lily home before Nanny came storming after him. He asked his Mum and Dad to come over too. He looked pointedly at his Dad, and getting the subtle signal, he quickly agreed to come over a bit later.

Bidding Ginny goodnight, and soundly kissing Narcy and Lucius, he took his leave reminding Ginny of her visit to the manor tomorrow night. Don't forget to remind Hermione too. Nanny and Mitzi are in the mood for a long gossipy visit with you", he told her.

Harry returned to an almost frantic Nanny. He could sympathize with her because of the way he had felt earlier in the day. He apologized and promised to keep her informed more often about his absences with Lily. He set Lily on the floor and was surprised when she pulled herself to her feet and walked a bit unsteadily across the floor to Nanny. "I guess I'd better stop carrying her all the time. I didn't realize she was doing so well with her walking."

"Nanny told him that Lucius was a good influence on her. She tries to copy everything he does. "That's how children learn, from children a bit older or more developed than they are", she told Harry.

After Harry helped Nanny tuck Lily into bed, he relaxed with the first drink of Firewhiskey he'd had in four years. After reading the report, he needed the whole bottle, but would be content with just the one drink. He couldn't fathom how Ginny had lived through all the abuse Malfoy had put her through. He realized that he was prepared to change his entire way of looking at this whole situation with her.

Tomorrow night, Dad and he would tell all the brothers the story to date; and the rest would have to wait until the Healers finished their job.

Harry poured a Firewhiskey for his Dad as he could hear them arriving in the floo entry. He called Mitzi for tea for his Mum, but was willing to bet that she'd need a shot of whiskey before the night was over.

Harry went to greet his parents, and led them into the most comfortable room in his house, the study. He loved this cozy room and had spent a few hours just reading and watching Lily play on the floor at his feet. He'd only lived here a short time but truly loved the manor. This was his home now.

Harry passed Arthur his glass and Mitzi poured Molly's tea for her. Molly's eyebrows raised a notch when she saw what the men were drinking, and started on a lecture of the evils of drink. Arthur stopped her by passing the report to her and saying, "Read this love, and then I'll pour _you_ a shot of Firewhiskey. You'll need it by then".

The men sat quietly sipping their drink as molly read. Not long into the report she was sobbing brokenheartedly. She put the report down half way through and Arthur had to hold and console her for the longest time. She just couldn't stop sobbing. Harry passed her tea over to her with a healthy shot of whiskey in it and told her to drink it down fast. Much to her credit, she did as told and was soon in better control of her emotions.

"Oh my poor baby! How did she live through that abuse? I am glad that monster is dead or I would kill him slowly and painfully myself".

"We feel the same way and asked the same question." said Harry but before he could say anything else he heard a familiar voice coming from his flootalk network. "Harry, are you there?" asked the voice. Harry ran to the floo room and there was Glen's head sticking out of the floo.

"Hi Glen, what can I do for you?" Glen answered. "I flooed your parents home but Miss Weasley told me her parents were visiting here at your home. I wondered how you were after reading the report."

"Come-on through and meet my parents. I'm sure you could help them cope with the news better than I can, My answer is to get as drunk as possible, but it would be still there in the morning" Glen followed Harry to the study and was introduced to his parents. Harry handed him a shot and said "Bottoms up, because we have a lot to discuss and if you have the time, I can afford your consulting fee. I have two vaults crammed with money earning interest at an indecent rate, and it's better for the economy if it's kept in circulation. Do you have the time for this?"

"Harry, this is why I came over here. My wife is visiting her mother for a fortnight, and I have all the time in the world. My Mentor, Master Healer Mitford, wants to see it through to the end. He assured me that he intends to cure young Ginny. She asked us to call her Ginny in the office, so I'll do the same here. He's never seen such badly botched Spells and Hexes in all his years of Spell Removal practice. He told me that the caster must have been the most inept Wizard he's ever seen. He figures he was no better than a first year student, but twice as dangerous and vicious. Had he been casting the Spells and Hexes properly, Ginny would have died long ago. Merlin knows she suffered far too long".

"Harry, I'll teach you the special Calming Spell we use on Ginny whenever she convulses. I'll also teach it to you too Molly as she is with you the most. Now let's go over this report and Ginny's story to us, while she was in a trance. You must remember she could only speak the truth up to the point where she was controlled by the latent spell cast by Malfoy.

For the next several hours, the four adults discussed the report almost word for word, accompanied by the occasional sobs from Molly. Glen explained every single action by Malfoy and their consequences, concerning the events of her last night with her class mates, that Ginny had told them, He described her reaction to being asked about her marriage. He told them that even a certain word or two would set her off into another convulsion and indescribable pain. This pain convinced her subconscious mind to forget anything evil concerning her treatment or any thing personal concerning her life with Malfoy. He also used mind control to force her to hate Harry for 'deserting' her. He also verified the fact that she had at no time entered into consensual sex with Malfoy. He raped her whenever he felt the need for gratification. By raping her, he controlled her.To his kind, control was the name of the game.

Emotionally and physically spent, the distraught family and healer called it quits at three o'clock in the morning. Harry thanked Glen for coming and offered him a bed for the night. Maybe you can come for dinner at the Burrow tonight, and help us explain this to Ginny's brothers. They haven't spoken a civil word to her in three years and she is devastated".

Surprising Harry, Glen agreed to staying the night and attending dinner with the Weasley men. Even Molly decided to have dinner at the manor, after she prepared the dinner for the men at the Burrow. She would spend the evening with Ginny, Hermione and the Elves and of course her three grandchildren, but right now she wanted her own bed so that she could cry in private in her husband's arms and he could console her as only he knew how. After all, he'd had years to learn the art.

Harry's night was filled with horrible dreams, and to think that in just under fourteen hours, the family would have to re-live Ginny's story once again.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 7

Harry got up on Sunday morning and after quickly showering, he entered his daughter's room and was surprised to see that Glen was already there, holding her and telling her a story. He warmly greeted Nanny who was busily getting Lily,s clothes together for the day,and preparing her bath. Lily hadn't been sleeping well but Nanny assured him that she hadn't woken once through the night. After speaking with Nanny and impressed with the scene before him, Harry approached Glen and said, "good morning to you too Glen." Laughingly he added, "Do I need to worry that you might abscond with my girl? You look so comfortable holding Lily that I'm sure you've done this before."

A sad look flitted so quickly across his face that Harry almost missed it as he returned Harry's greeting. "No fears on that count Harry, and I'm afraid this isn't something I've had the pleasure of doing before. Maybe while Nanny is readying Lily for her day, we can talk over a cup of coffee". Harry kissed Lily and told her, "Daddy loves his Lily. Nanny will bring you down to breakfast in a little while. This is our day for waffles and jam and cream and all that good stuff"

"Yummy" she said and at the same time giggling at the faces her Daddy was making at her.

Settling down in the breakfast nook, Harry spoke up. "Glen, I have the feeling you need someone who isn't a colleague to confide in. I felt your sadness while you were holding Lily. I'm listening and nothing will leave this room. My House Elves are bound to secrecy, and so you have no fear of anything you say going any further"

"Okay Harry, I know I can trust your discretion. About six years ago after trying for three years before that, my wife finally became pregnant. We were ecstatic. We wanted children so much it actually hurt every month when the pregnancy test showed a negative result. She was in her sixth month, and it was the weekend before Easter, when she decided to go to Hogsmead for a change, to shop for the baby, a boy by the way, and to visit some shopkeeper friends. She'd spent almost every Hogsmead weekend while she attended Hogwarts, becoming friends with many of them. She is an extremely friendly person. Harry I know you will like her and she you.

She had just entered Flourish and Blotts when all hell broke loose. Deatheaters attacked. Soon it was all out war between them and a bunch of Hogwarts students. I learned later that the Aurors didn't arrive until it was all over. Suddenly a look of awareness and horror crossed both Glen's and Harry's faces as they realized that he had certainly been one of the students fighting that day. My wife was hit with a Curse which not only caused her to miscarry, but damaged her womb to the extent that she is barren now."

Harry covered his face with his hands and said."Oh Merlin, the Deatheaters were after me and Ginny that day. The DA members fought them off. One more thing that I'm to blame for. So many people died and were maimed for life because he wanted me"

"Harry, you can't be blamed because a megalo-maniac wanted to be a big shot. You avenged everyone when you killed him. You cannot hold yourself responsible for every wrong performed on his orders. If it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else. The Voldemorts of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds will use any excuse to get their evil way. However, I didn't mean to upset you in this way. I just wanted you to know how lucky you are to have Lily and Ginny's kids to love."

"That's okay Glen. I keep telling myself it wasn't my fault. Ginny used to give me a talking to every so often when I started to brood, telling me it wasn't all about me, it was about Voldemort and his desire for power. I was just in the way, and like anything in his way, he was trying to get rid of me too. I'll learn to let go of the guilt one of these days."

"Now back to you and your wife. I'd love to meet her too. We'll plan a visit as soon as possible. You know Glen, the war left many orphans. With the love and desire for children that you and your wife have, I'm certain you would be happy adopting:.

"Look at me with Lily and Ginny's kids. Love at almost first sight and I hardly knew what love was. The Weasleys were the first people who showed me any love. The first hug I got from Mum was so tight she nearly broke my skinny body. Ron had to remind her I needed to breathe. She fed me so much the first meal in her house I thought I would burst. To her food and love went together."

Continuing he said, "Let's set a date for dinner here at the Manor, and your wife will get a chance to see the kids. I'll make sure Narcy and Lucius are here too. It will help you see how she feels about adopting. Want to give it a try, Glen?"

With hope shining from his eyes, Glen agreed to try this plan, and they settled on the first Saturday after she returned from her visiting.

Lily arrived yelling," ,affles, daddy,affles!" Glen roared with laughter at her words. "Oh yes Harry it's certainly worth a try"

After a delicious breakfast of ',affles,' the three of them accompanied by Nanny went out into the garden. "Are you up to flying for a while Glen? I'm taking Lily up for a short low level ride. Come on, the brooms are in the shed." With an extremely anxious Nanny looking on and all the time wringing her hands in agitation, Harry took Lily on his charmed broom. This was the first time he'd taken her up and if her screams of delight weren't enough to convince him, then her smile was. He'd need to shop for a broom for her very soon.

Bringing a very reluctant child back to her Nanny, Harry then challenged Glen to a race. There was no contest in this race. Harry soon out flew Glen in agility and speed. Glen had never seen a better flier than this young man. It was as if he had been born on a broom. It was a joy to just hover and watch him. Harry had forgotten about his guest, and was flying as free as a bird, performing the most daring feats that Glen had ever seen anyone perform. Harry was in his element in the air. Glen saw another side of Harry and it was, from a professional viewpoint, a very healthy side.

Glen was learning more about this young man here in his home than he had learned in all their sessions. He saw a generosity of spirit that would endear him to all he met. He'd heard through the grapevine at the Clinic that Harry overheard Serena bragging about bagging him and his fame and money. He knew Harry planned to ask her out, but she had ruined her chances with her mindless remarks. Thank Merlin he'd not allowed these remarks to bother him. Time heals all wounds, both physical and mental, and he could see Harry healing more and more. Lily had a lot to do with it, so maybe it was time for Theresa and him to consider adoption.

The remainder of the day passed pleasantly and by mid afternoon Harry was feeling a bit nervous about the dinner with his foster siblings. He hoped he could keep his temper. Hopefully Glen and Dad Weasley would be a calming influences on the men. Harry was deep in thought, when he heard in the background the sounds of people flooing in. Racing to the Floo entry, he said a quick hello to the adults but his eyes were on Narcy and Lucius. Glen could sense the chemistry between the children and Harry.

"Dada" and "hi Daddy", were heard by all. Hermione nearly burst into tears of happiness, and Molly was all teary eyed. Ginny just looked on happily. She now saw for herself what her Mum told her about Harry and her kids and how he loved them. Harry scooped the children into his arms kissing them soundly and asked Glen if he would like to go and see if Lily was up from her nap yet. He didn't have to ask twice, as Glen was half way up the stairs before Harry had all the words spoken.

Soon the two men were rolling around on the floor with the three children, laughing and just having fun. Glen was sure that if Theresa needed any persuasion to adopt, a short time spent with these children would convince her that being a parent wasn't all about giving birth, but sharing a heart full of love with a child who had none. He knew he needed this as much as he needed air to breathe.

Hermione spoke up. "Maybe we should go ladies, because I think we're in the way here. Lets leave these five kids to play, and we'll go out in the garden and have tea."

A sheepish Harry and Glen jumped to their feet apologizing for being so rude. Let's all go into the garden, but first Hermione I'd like you to meet a good friend, Glen Ferguson. He is my friend first, and my Healer second.. Glen this is my soon to be Sister-in-Law Hermione Granger, who will be marrying my best friend Ron on Aug. 15th. They were waiting to get married until I returned, but they didn't wait for other things and chuckling Harry added, "They're hoping the baby waits till later, or comes real soon, but just not on the 15th" Blushing, Hermione shook hands with Glen and surprised him by hugging him and thanking him profusely for taking such good care of Harry. "Harry is my very best friend along with Ron and Ginny. No matter what has happened I am proud to call Ginny my friend and Sister"

Glen liked these people, and he knew that with the support of Hermione, her Mum, Dad and Harry, that Ginny would heal. He could only pray that her brothers would also play a large role in this process and tonight would tell the tale.

The adults played with the children and talked for a while longer but it was soon time to leave for the burrow. Harry knew the next hours would be tense ones to say the least. Telling the ladies to enjoy their visit, he kissed the children on the cheek but for fear of hurting Ginny, he just waved bye to the others. Harry and Glen then left for the Burrow and the confrontation with Ginny's brothers.

Arthur was sitting at the table when Harry and Glen flooed into the Burrow. There was a parchment rolled and magically sealed sitting at each place at the table. "Thanks Dad, I forgot to ask you to duplicate the report, or at least I think I forgot. My head is so filled with what I call stuff, that it's a wonder I know my name. I would like to take the lead and will turn to one or the other of you for explanations, of certain points. It'll no doubt be you Glen because you are the Healer here. At first you,ll just be introduced as my friend if it's okay with you?"

"I think that's the best way to do this, so I'm fine with that". The three men filled in their time discussing Quiddich and other light topics. The Weasley men would be arriving soon. Harry wasn't sure if he'd even be able to eat the wonderful smelling meal he knew that Molly had prepared for them. Arthur and Glen's noses were twitching in anticipation. They would eat, and they knew from experience that Harry would do the worrying for them both.

It wasn't long before pops and yelling of "geroff me", could be heard throughout the living room of the Burrow. Bill and Fred were first through the door, followed by Charlie, George and Percy, laughing at Ron because in all his years of Apparating, he still couldn't land on his feet. He was scowling until he spied his best mate. "Hey Harry, where you keeping yourself these days. We haven't seen you since that miserable night you faced that traitor." Ignoring the remark from Ron, the others just showed their pleasure in seeing him again, with back slaps and manly hugs.

Harry glared at Ron, but greeted the others refusing to react to Ron's remark. Arthur introduced Glen to them all, and told them he intended to do justice to the stew that Molly had left for them. Bill spoke quickly trying to head off the meal for a few seconds. "Before we eat, why is it just the blokes tonight and why isn't Mum here?"

"We have a lot to talk about and it is for your ears only tonight. Your Mother has heard it all and she's at the Manor visiting with Nanny and Lily and the others, so right now let's eat" Seeing the look on their Father's face, the boys knew better than to ask any more questions.

Talk of Quiddich, Percy's job at the Ministry, the twin's successful business, Bills job in Egypt, and Charlie's dragons kept Glen enthralled throughout the meal. Dragons? and Charlie mentioned his work with them as if they were kittens and puppies?

Bill going into Tombs and finding treasure for Gringotts, breaking ancient spells in the process, brought home to Glen the fact that although his chosen field was an important one, it wasn't as exciting as what the majority of these boys worked at.

Even the Twins inventing prank objects was exciting. He'd definitely have to visit their shop and see for himself. A more relaxed group of men finally pushed away from the table after the last bowl of stew and last slice of bread disappeared. Harry surprised himself by eating two bowls of the delicious stew. Mum was the best cook in the Wizarding world, and he'd argue that point with anyone.

Harry steeled himself for the chore ahead. Getting everyone's attention, he began.

"In front of each of you is a parchment which you will open after I am done talking to you all. I won't answer any questions until after you have read the contents of these parchments. There will be a couple of questions I will ask you, but not until I'm done speaking"

I'm going to start with my visit to Gringotts following my release from the Clinic where I'd spent four years in a coma. Some of this you've heard, but bear with me as I need to repeat some of it. During my years at school I'd become as much friends as it is possible to be, with a Goblin working at the Bank. Bill you know him, his name is Griphook. He took me under his wing so to speak in my second summer visit there, and every transaction I made was with his help. He even assisted me in the writing of my will just after the fiasco at the DOM, at the end of my fifth year. That was also when Professor Dumbledore decided to tell me the entire prophesy about Voldemort and me, thus the necessity of a will.

He advised me on the conditional wording and it was my idea for the codicil to my will. Sad isn't it when a 16 year old has to write a will because he doesn't expect to live to spend his inheritance? When I arrived at Gringotts, I naturally asked for Griphook. When he saw me, he was not in the least surprised. He knew I was still alive and would return to the Wizarding world. I must also tell you that Mitzi and Denny also knew I was alive because my name remained on the Potter Family Tree Tapestry. They informed the Ministry through Griphook, just before they declared me dead, but they were all ignored. The Ministry does not recognize either Goblins or Elves as intelligent beings, only as lowly servants. They didn't know who else to turn to except the Goblins, so they just waited, checking out the Tapestry every few days".

"To continue, I asked for an accounting of my assets. The black Vault could not be touched. The Potter Vault could only be accessed by Griphook to make sure my bequests were honored through my school vault. The bequest to Ginny was from my school vault, plus two properties only. Potter Manor and a Greek Island retreat. She would have access to a monthly allowance. I knew that Ginny was frugal, and it would be enough to live on for her lifetime, even if she married. When Griphook informed me of Ginny's marriage to Malfoy and the supposed reason for it, the first thought that came to mind was, that's not the Ginny I knew and loved. He's talking about someone else. This is not my Ginny, but the proof was there. It felt as if my heart had been ripped out and trampled on the floor. I was devastated and beyond angry. I felt so betrayed. I expected her to go on with her life, but she could have picked a better person to move on with and I would have accepted that over time. I was told her reasons for choosing Malfoy were purely revenge against me for leaving her. I could have easily used the Killing Curse on both of them if they were in front of me in that place and at that time".

"I blew up and ranted for I'm sure a good fifteen minutes, until Griphook calmed me down by putting something in a cup of tea and making me drink it. I gave him orders to seal off the Manor after 6P.M., and he also cancelled all access to my vault to them immediately. After Griphook settled my affairs for me, I Apparated to the Dursleys to get my belongings, and from there I Apparated to the Burrow. I needed the Burrow, because my day had already been traumatic enough. I needed Mum and Dad, and the only home I had known for so many years".

"I told you that night at dinner about the Dursleys and Lily. Mum and Dad greeted me like the long lost son I was. I felt loved again for the first time in years. I won't repeat the visit with all of you whilst waiting for the Malfoys to arrive. When I walked into the living room and saw Ginny standing there, I looked her straight in the eyes. Before she noticed Lily in my arms, I saw a look of confusion, love, despair all mingled in one. The minute Malfoy saw me I saw him point his wand at her and move his mouth soundlessly. I saw all this in a matter of a millisecond. When she spied Lily in my arms, all hell broke loose. You know the rest of the evening's happenings and sometimes during that melee you heard her say she still loved me"

Harry was sweating from the exertion of such a long speech. Glen conjured a glass of water for him, which he accepted gratefully. "Now I need to ask each of you a question, and I want straight and honest answers from each one of you. Think of this question carefully. Starting with you Percy, growing up with Ginny, would you have believed that she could be so revengeful and vindictive?"

It only took Percy a second to answer Harry. "I never for one minute thought that Ginny was capable of the behavior she showed to us, her family. I told my brothers and parents, that this was not our Ginny. The twins and I discussed it frequently, but couldn't get into the Manor to check up on her". The others were all nodding their heads agreeing with Percy's words in his and the Twin's defense."

"Bill, you were the oldest of her siblings and you knew her from birth on. You are also one of the foremost Curse breakers in the Wizarding world. I need your answer to my first question as well as to why you did not check Ginny for Curses and Spells."

"I knew that this behavior was foreign to Ginny, but over the years of suffering Hexes and severe pranks as a result of every little slight she felt or imagined from us, I thought it was entirely possible for her to be that angry and vengeful toward you.

As for checking her for Curses and Spells, I stayed as far away from her as possible during her marriage to Malfoy. In addition, I was home for just one month a year during my time in Egypt. The job is very time consuming, Fleur nearly divorced me because of my long absences, and that from a Witch, was telling me something.

Charlie's answer followed along the lines of the others, and the twins' story jibed with Percy's, but adding they too had stayed away from all functions that she attended because of Malfoy. Neither Bill, Charlie, Percy nor the Twins had ever seen Narcy, and they'd only seen Lucius a couple of times. They wanted nothing to do with Malfoy so since he came to the Burrow on sufferance, they stayed away in order to keep the peace.

"Well Ron this leaves only you. You spent more time with Ginny growing up than any of the others. How could you think that Ginny could do something that horrible? You were inseparable as small children and she was devastated when her big brother left her to go to school and she couldn't follow you. At school, you and she were the loudest haters of anything Malfoy and if possible, she hated him more than you did. She had a good reason, which she confided in me but that is neither here nor there. As much as I hated him, I wasn't as vocal as the two of you were. So how could you in all fairness believe that she could change so drastically? I know she loved me, but I just can't figure out why you, out of all her brothers believed she could change so drastically, quite literally overnight".

"I wasn't as gullible as the rest of my brothers were. She just wanted a man and Malfoy was there at the right time and place. That's all I have to say, and nothing will change my mind"

Looking angrily at Ron once more, Harry took up the thread of his speech, which it was fast becoming. "Just a bit more and I'll ask Dad to spell the parchments to open for you."I went to bed at the Burrow that night, hurting so badly that I couldn't sleep. What did Malfoy do to force Ginny into this marriage? I know I blew up at her horribly at the Burrow, but I was now ashamed of myself. Even after seeing the feelings that showed briefly in her eyes and Malfoys actions, I didn't ask her for her side of the story"

"And so after Malfoy left, and dinner was over, your Mum sent Ginny and her children up to sleep in her own bedroom. She knew somehow that Malfoy was gone for the night. It was common knowledge to your parents that he spent most of his nights in the pub drinking with his cronies "

"When the Prophet came the next morning, I was happy to see the death of Malfoy and his goons reported by Skeeter. I could have hugged the twins for breaking his wand, accidentally of course. In my opinion, it was poetic justice that he was killed that night".

"I moved into the Manor that day, and before I realized it, it was time for Lily and my first appointment with my Healer at the Clinic where I had been a patient for so many years".

"When I returned to the burrow with Lily, Ginny was crying in her Mum's arms, and Narcy and Lucius were playing on the floor. Seeing the babies, Lily struggled to get down on the floor to play. As soon as I put Lily down, she crawled to Narcy and hugged her. Lucius came over and soon they were group hugging. All I could think was that a lesson can be learned from children. Then Lucius tried to take a toy from Lily, and I thought,"Just like a Malfoy, and was immediately ashamed of the thought. After all, they were half Weasley too. Lily looked at him and said. "U tan hab it," To her they were friends first and whatever else, second"

He finally concluded with the happenings of that week. He included his growing attachment to Ginny's children. He told them about his last appointment on the Thursday, when his Healer asked if he thought Ginny would agree to an appointment with him. He told me it would help him to complete his findings in regards to my case. He even told them that he'd never stopped loving their sister, and when she was healed, he intended to woo her again.

This brought groans from most of her brothers, but he ignored them. Continuing he told them about his visit with Hermione and her confession to him, and the reasons she had kept Ginny's secret. He told them about Ginny's meeting with the healer, and told them it was time to read the reports from the Master Healer.

Arthur released the Spell allowing the men to open their parchments. Harry sat back in his seat completely exhausted. These had been the longest hours he had lived through since the last Battle. He knew he,d told them a lot more than was no doubt necessary, but they needed to know everything that happened leading up to and including Ginny,s visit to the clinic. He watched the faces of her brothers as they lived through her memories. Looks and feelings of horror, sorrow, sympathy, disbelief, hatred, and lastly remorse chased themselves across their faces. Tears flowed freely from all but one. Harry wasn't surprised at the one who showed more disbelief than sorrow at their sister's treatment at the hands of that ferret, Malfoy. They all looked up at Harry, and only one spoke.

"And I suppose you believe the little tramp?" came from, who else but Ron.

Angrily Harry answered. "I expected no less from you Ron. You have always been the most stubborn, opiniated, self-righteous person I've ever known. You take a stand and never give a person another chance. Believe what you will but after reading the report, I know there were reasons for Ginny's actions."

"Probably some two bit Healer with delusions of ………..", Ron began , but was stopped by a livid Harry pulling his wand and shouting him down..

"That's enough from you Ron. Not another word or I'll hex you into next week. Four years weren't long enough to weaken my reflexes so don't try me"

Turning to the rest of them he said. "Bill and those who care enough to listen, my friend is also my Master Healer, Glendon Ferguson. His Mentor is a Master Spell and Curse Breaker/ Damage Healer, Master Healer Sean Mitford. Bill I do believe you've heard of him as he knows you and your work. Glen will answer any questions you may have for him. I've said all I intend to say for tonight, except you have a lot to make up for if you ever hope to get your sister to ever feel the same about you as she did before this fiasco occurred. If the lot of you had only cared enough to check out things, you could have come up with the same conclusions I did. But then you see, I loved and still love your sister." He sat back down tiredly, never giving Ron another glance. He closed his eyes and waited for the questions to begin.

Glen stood and took control of the questioning by asking for just one question at a time. Bill I'd like to hear from you first because you know the effect of the Curses and Spells found in your sisters body."

"Thank you, Sir. How did she live through the abuse she received? I've seen men die from fewer attacks on their bodies than Ginny seems to have suffered" His eyes were still swimming in tears, and he made no effort to wipe them away.

"We can only tell you what we think. Her love for her babies, the friendship and support of her best friend Hermione, and her parents carried her through the worst of times. She is one strong, stubborn little Witch. There's also the fact that Malfoy was a Wizard with a Year ones ability in an immature mind, which miraculously helped her too. His Curses and Spells will take longer to release from her body because of his ineptitude. If you have some time, we would be glad of your help in this endeavor"

"Yes you can count me in .Tell me her scheduled visits and I will be there"

"Thank you, Bill. Are there any more questions?" A lively hour passed with extremely insightful requests for ways to help their sister to heal. Ron abstained, stubbornly maintaining that she had managed to hoodwink Harry into believing her, now that her dear Malfoy was dead. Harry's hand tightened on his wand and he was tempted to hex Ron to shut him up for the last time. The twins silenced Ron adeptly by sticking their newest invention into his mouth when he opened it to spout off again. The candy stuck the lips together for one hour. They gave one another the high five and brushed each other's hand off in great satisfaction of a job well done. Harry smiled his thanks to them.

Glen spoke up telling them that Ginny was beginning her treatments tomorrow. If you want to make any amends to your sister, begin by learning to love 'her' children, because they have your blood coursing through their beautiful little bodies. I had the privilege of playing with the three children this afternoon before we came here and I fell in love with all three of them. Now it's your turn to grow up and do the right thing by your sister."

Harry suddenly brightened up and told them he'd spent hours with them and he loved them as much as he loved Lily. "They are both so clever, and Narcy calls me Dada, and Lucius calls me Daddy. They copy that from Lily, and she has learned to walk with the help of Lucius.

Ron was ready to explode so Fred removed the Adhesive spell from his lips. Before he could say anything, Harry spoke up. "Ron, until you grow up, you'll have to ask one of your other brothers to be your best man. Friendship is a precious thing to me, but I would have loved to have a biological sister. You have one, and you are too stubborn to admit you might be wrong about her. You should ask Hermione, what she had to do for Ginny over the last three years. If I hear that you give her a hard time about befriending Ginny, while the lot of you left her to rot in hell with Malfoy, I'll see that you suffer, mark my words"

With those parting words to a red-faced Ron, Harry hugged his Dad and saying good night to his other siblings, Glen and he flooed back to the Manor to find two young Witches sleeping on couches, and an anxious Molly waiting for them to return home.

Harry checking the time, groaned. "Oh Mum, I've been talking for nearly three hours and my throat is like sandpaper. Look it's going on for eleven o'clock. We didn't mean to take so long, but the boys needed to hear everything that has taken place since I came home again. I'm sorry to say that Ron is a holdout. He was so nasty, but I'm not surprised. He is a very opiniated unforgiving person. Let's wake Ginny and Hermione and you can all go home to your own beds. Dad will fill you in on details, I'm sure. Where are the little ones?"

Molly told him they were sleeping in the nursery with Nanny and Lily. Harry told her they could stay the night and he would take them to the Burrow in the morning, if it were okay with Ginny.

Ginny was always a hard one to wake up, and Harry went to her as Molly went to Hermione. Harry shook Ginny's shoulders gently. "Come on Gin, it's time to go home with your Mum." Glen watched the gentleness with which Harry handled her. He shook her a little harder and she began to stir. Without thinking twice, Harry kissed her cheek and said, "Now come-on love, time to get up" feeling the light kiss on her cheek she sat up suddenly, nearly hitting Harry in the face with her head. He flinched but stayed calm.

"I'm up, I'm up", and then she began shaking violently. This was the same reaction she'd had in Glen's office, and Glen was glad he'd shown Harry how to counteract it. Harry floated his wand over her body chanting words quietly and she was soon calm again. Waking completely she asked. "What's happening?"

Harry told her it was time to wake up and go to the Burrow with her Mum. Can the kids stay here tonight?" he asked her pleadingly. "They're asleep and it would be a shame to wake them this late to take them home. I'll run them over in the morning". Without thinking she said, "I never could say no to your puppy dog eyes. You never change". For some reason these words did not affect her as Harry's kiss and use of the endearment, had caused. Glen breathed a sigh of relief. Harry kissed Hermione and his Mum goodnight. He hugged Ginny lightly so she wouldn't feel hurt, and the three flooed to the Burrow. Little did Hermione know about the consequences that would take place because of the meeting of the brothers and Harry.

Harry invited Glen to stay over again, and he was happy to agree. This had been a very traumatic night for all of them, and he knew Harry would be hurt worse of all by Ron's attitude and unbending nature. Harry would need someone to talk to in the morning, and he vowed to be here for him.

The men soon went to their rooms to welcoming beds and blessed sleep.

TBC.

A/N. Lots of repetition, but Harry explained the need for it.


	8. Chapter 8

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 8

AN.I will be on hiatus for 2 weeks beginning Oct.4th. Even semi-retired great-grandmas like a short vacation now and then. I'll try to get at least 1 more chapter out before I leave.

Hermione flooed into her living room only to be met by the angriest, near purple faced Ron that she had ever seen. A lesser Muggle would have been terrified by the man standing in front of her, but Hermione was no 'lesser Muggle' per se, but an extremely competent Witch. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he literally blew.

"What in hell were you thinking about? I just found out tonight that you have spent the last three years befriending that slag we call our sister. My brothers and I were told the worst pack of lies I've ever heard. Now that Malfoy is dead, Ginny is trying to get Harry and his money back and she's using a Healer to get what she wants. I don't believe a word of that report. You kept your visits with her a secret because you knew I would forbid you to go near her"

"Now just one bloody minute Ron. First, your sister is my best friend. She has been since I first met her, and she will be forever and a day. If you knew the ways in which Malfoy brutalized her, you would have hunted him down and killed him. I saw the blood and bruises. Moreover, what do you mean 'forbid'? I am my own person. You do not forbid me to do one single solitary thing. I saw how Malfoy controlled Ginny and no man will ever control me like that. Do you hear me Ron?"

Being Ron, he didn't recognize the danger signals emanating from her and so in his arrogance he plowed on. "As long as you are going to be my wife and you are carrying my child, you bloody well will do as I say. I'm the man here and I won't have you visiting that tart ever again. Do you understand me?"

"Oh yes. You git, I understand you. You are coming through loud and clear and as usual, making no sense. I will still be friends with both Ginny and Harry and I intend to do all in my power to help them be a couple once again. She has never stopped loving him, and he loves her with all his heart and loves her children as well. Now then Ron I'm going to bed and the spare room is made up. You can kip there tonight. I've said all I'm going to say. Goodnight"

As she turned to leave Ron made what would prove to be the biggest mistake of his life. He grabbed Hermione violently by the arm and pulled her back to face him. She jerked out of his grasp and in the process she lost her balance and fell against the coffee table. Instead of panicking and helping her up, he grabbed her roughly once again and none too gently he dragged her to her feet. Glaring at her, he retorted. "It's not bad enough that she has lost me my best friend as my best man, but she has twisted your mind too. I'll not have it, do you hear?"

Hermione regained her balance and faced Ron with the angriest expression he had ever seen on her face. "Yes Ron I hear you. You won't need a best man because never in this world would I marry a man like you. You are no better than Malfoy. In fact you and he could have been twins, in your hatred and bigotry", she spat out. She ran to her bedroom and sealed her door with a Charm that he would never be able to get through in a million years. Packing an overnight bag, she used her bedroom floo to go to her parent's home closing it off behind her.. She needed her Mum and Dad tonight.

Meanwhile Ron was still angrily pacing the floor muttering to himself. I have to speak to her and make her understand that Ginny is using all of us. Making up his mind, he neared the bedroom door and turned the knob but the door would not open. He tried every opening charm he knew, getting more livid all the time. If I get in there I'll teach her who's boss. He finally used a blasting hex, and the door flew apart but there was no Hermione in the room. Seeing the embers in the floo, he knew she had left and gone to her parents. He stupidly threw floo powder into the floo planning to follow her and when he entered and said the Grangers he was thrown back out of the floo. He threw himself onto the bed and after a few hours stewing about everything that had occurred that night he finally fell into a fitful sleep dreaming about how he could get revenge on his so-called traitor of a sister.

Meanwhile in her parents living room, a tearful Hermione was relating the events of the last hour to her parents. After she was finished, she added one more thing. "Mum, I saw a side of Ron tonight that I will never give him a chance to show to me ever again. I left my engagement ring on the bedside table. I will have my baby and with you, Ginny, Harry and the help and support of the other Weasleys I will bring my child up without him. I need you to take pictures of the bruises I,ll have in the morning, because I never intend to forget how close I came to a life almost as horrible as Ginny has had to lead. Mum, my love for Ron died tonight, and I'm certain it will take me a long time to get over this traumatic experience. We need to go to the Weasleys tomorrow night to talk to them, but we'll discuss that tomorrow. For now, I just need to go to my bed and sleep. Jane and Roger hugged her tightly as she entered her room. It goes without saying that we will be here for you always Hermione. You do know that don't you?"

"Yes mum and Dad, I do know that and I love you both. As her Mum kissed and tucked her lovingly into bed, her Dad bent over her and gave her a loving kiss as well. "We love you too sweetheart. Goodnight"

Sleep did not come easily. She knew that tomorrow the talk with the Weasleys would take a lot out of her. She knew she was strong enough to get through it all, and eventually she relaxed enough to fall into a fitful sleep.

Morning brought different scenarios in different parts of the Weasley, Potter and Granger domains. Let's start with Potter manor, shall we? Three little ankle biters were anxious to be up and at it. Narcy, Lily and Lucius were yelling Dada and Daddy at the top of their lungs with 'Mum' yelled by Ginny's little ones as well. Harry and Glen arrived at the nursery door at the same time still in pajamas, and looking sheepishly at one another began to laugh. "Are we well trained or aren't we?" asked Glen. "I'm willing to concede the fact if you are?" answered Harry.

They entered the nursery to see an unflappable Nanny coping with all the children quite well. "Here we'll help you Nanny", said Harry and soon all three children were in the bathtub enjoying their game called 'splashing the adults'. Nanny fell to the floor in laughter as the two men brought three towel clad children back into the nursery. The two men were soaking wet from head to toe and water was dripping from them onto the floor. They were a sight to liven up anyone's day.

Still laughing she said, "Go shower and dress and I'll take care of the children"

"Okay, but will you call Mitzi and tell her we are having breakfast at the Burrow, please?"

"Yes I will, now get on with the both of you", adding "boys', I love them and thank Merlin they never grow up"

Glen couldn't help laughing at her description."Harry I can't wait to bring Theresa here to meet your delightful family. I'll owl her to cut her visit short, and we can have dinner together on Saturday .I'm sure she'll understand my request once she meets the children".

"Glen, That sounds wonderful so how about spending the weekend here and I'll invite Mum, Dad and Ginny for the day too. In Ginny's condition, she might have a reaction if she is here alone with me"

"That sounds great and I'll floo call you on Friday night to confirm the arrangements. Now let's get a move on before Nanny catches us goofing off", he added grinning.

Not long after, a happy Harry, Glen and three giggling children were flooing into the Weasleys living room. Harry was surprised to see that Bill and Charlie were also there but there was no sign of Ginny. Harry and Glen, after kissing the children soundly set them onto the floor. Lily and Lucius ran to their Grandma and Granddad yelling Nanny and Poppa. While at the same time, Narcy was crawling as quickly as she could towards them as well.

Bill and Charlie looked in awe at their niece and nephew. This was the first time they had seen them. As brothers who were very close often do, their thoughts were somewhat the same. Glen and Harry were right. Their sister's children were beautiful. Bill felt a stirring in his chest, as Charlie felt his chest tightening in remorse. Yes, it would be easy to love these little children, if Ginny would only allow them back into her life.

Harry noticed and recognized the emotions racing across the faces of the two men. Glen recognized them too, and prayed that things would work out, and they would if he had anything to do with it.

"Bill we begin treatment on your sister this afternoon at her 1 o'clock session. Are you able to assist us?"

"Nothing could keep me away," he answered. Charlie asked if he could attend as working with Dragons, a thorough knowledge of all Spells and Hexes were a necessary evil in his job. Glen agreed, and bidding the group a good day, thanking Harry for a delightful weekend, and telling Molly he would eat in the Clinic cafeteria, he flooed to his office.

"Where's Ginny", asked Harry. "She won't leave her room while her brothers are here", answered a tearful Molly. "Mum I'll go speak with her and try to get her to come down. Healing needs to begin today," was his reply. He hugged her and then proceeded up the stairs with Narcy, Lily and Lucius all in his arms again. If anyone could lighten her up, they could.

After knocking on her door, he entered Ginny's bedroom, and gently, so as not to hurt them or her, deposited the three giggling children on top of her. Ginny couldn't stop herself from laughing along with the three babies who were hugging and kissing her all at once. "Mummy, I lub you", came from three happy children. Ginny's eyes teared up. Even Lily was calling her Mummy. Harry's eyes looked rather moist also at the sound of his precious child in her own little way accepting Ginny as her mother.

Getting her attention, he asked her if she would please come down to the kitchen and speak with Bill and Charlie. We need to begin healing from the mess Malfoy made of all of our lives and I really wish that we could begin today. Will you do this for me my love?"

Ginny began shaking, but since Glen had the foresight to teach Harry the Charm to use to calm her, he soon had her calmed down enough to hear her say to him. "How can I forgive them for doubting me?"

"Ginny, put yourself in their shoes. If any of your brothers had say, married Bellatrix in revenge for the same reason it appeared you did with Malfoy, how would you have reacted? We know now that Malfoy forced you through Spells and Hexes to marry him, but no one knew this at the time. You are a great actress at the best of times, and no one had a clue what he had done to you. Please, try to help me mend this family again, and I promise you that when every Spell and Hex is removed from your body, no matter how long it takes, I will once more ask you to marry me. I still love you more than life itself, and the bonus of Narcy and Lucius will make me the happiest man alive. Beside you get a bonus too, my Lily! Please will you come downstairs with us?"

He watched her for signs of tremors, but seeing none he relaxed somewhat. Seeing the conflicting emotions flitting across her face and in her eyes, he waited patiently for her reply. Finally she looked up with the determined look he had seen many times on the old Ginny, and said, "Just let me shower and dress and we'll go down to breakfast together. Okay please?" Harry nodded yes happily, and waited as she was completing her ablutions for the day. Exiting her bathroom, dressed for the day, and holding her head up high, she asked. "Ready love?", and smiling happily, Harry hugged her and carrying the children between them, they descended the stairs and entered the kitchen to a softly sobbing mother and two anxious brothers.

When Ginny saw the state of the three people sitting at the table, she put Lily down and ran to her Mum. "Please Mum, don't cry, I'm sure things will work out for all of us". Looking at her brothers, she said. "It will take me a long time to heal from your lack of faith in a sister you knew from birth. I couldn't tell any of you a thing", and at this the tremors began again. Harry gently waved his wand over her quietly chanting the spell, and she calmed down once more.

Bill and Charlie were aghast when they saw the reaction she showed when her thoughts turned to the abuse she suffered at the hands of Malfoy.

"Ginny, Glen has asked me as a Spell Breaker if I will assist Master Healer Mitford and himself when you attend today's session. Will you allow me to do this? I want to help, and whether we ever get back to the closeness, we enjoyed before Malfoy appeared on the scene is beside the point. I can never atone enough for my lack of faith in you. I am so very sorry, and will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you"

"Bill, I know you are an expert in your field and yes you can assist the Healers. The sooner I am healed the better for all of us. Mum, Dad and Hermione were the only ones who believed in me for three years. When Harry got over his first shock, he remembered that I was not the same Ginny he knew four years ago and he started the ball rolling with Dad first and Healer Glen next. I know for a fact that Percy and the twins tried to help me several times but Malfoy thwarted them every time. You Bill and Charlie purposely stayed away and Ron , what can I say about Ron? He has a vicious temper, as bad as Malfoys in fact, and I hope he never finds out that Hermione befriended me for three years." Hearing a loud gasp, she turned to Harry who was as white as a sheet as were her two brothers.

"Oh Merlin, Ron knows about Hermione. Bill, Charlie we'd better get over there quick", and running to the floo they quickly landed in Hermione's place. Bill noticed the coffee table pushed aside as if someone had come up against it, and the small mat in front of it was askew as well. There was no sign of either Ron or Hermione, so after searching the other rooms they headed upstairs to the bedrooms. They gasped when they saw the door literally blown off it's hinges, and laying on the floor. Ron was asleep on the bed, fully dressed. There was no sign of Hermione except that the drawers of her dresser were open and it looked as if she had packed hurriedly and left.

Harry enervated Ron and pulled him to a sitting position. Angrily he yelled. "Where's Hermione? Did you harm her in any way? I warned you what I would do to you if you hurt her, and so help me, I will hex you into eternity if you harmed her"

Ron looked angrily at the three men facing him. The look on his face and in his eyes chilled his siblings. It was hatred, disgust, and evil incarnate to the nth. Degree.

"Hermione is gone and good riddance to her. She has gone behind my back and helped the traitor you all call your sister. I know better. She's no sister of mine, and I never want to see any of you ever again. I'm leaving the country as soon as I get my affairs in order, and I can't leave soon enough. I thought long into the night and my decision is final"

Charlie interrupted his tirade. "What about Mum and Dad? This will kill them. You're as bad as Malfoy and his goons all lumped together. I can't believe what I'm hearing from you Ron."

"Well believe it. As for Mum and Dad, they still have Harry. They won't miss me at all and to tell the truth, I won't miss anyone either."

Harry spoke up. "You know Ron, I'm surprised you didn't fight with Voldemort instead of against him. Your heart and soul are almost as black as his was"

Ron replied. "You know Harry I'm surprised you even beat him. You are so gullible that it's a wonder we won the war at all. Now the lot of you run to Hermione. I didn't hurt her at all but she decided to leave and go to her parents place. She'll be no doubt going to the Burrow today to cry on everyone's shoulders. So you'd better get going"

All this time Harry's anger and magic were slowly becoming hard to control. He grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt, and smashed him in the face repeatedly until the others pulled him away. As ashamed as he was at his actions, he would not apologize to this sorry excuse of a man. "I will never forgive you for this Ron, and am sorry that our friendship has suffered a blow which I'm certain that it will never recover from in our lifetime. I do not care what you do to me, but your family deserved better".

Charlie spoke up. "Forget it Harry. It's hard to believe he is a part of this family at all. You are right about one thing though, he is darker than many Dark Wizards were. We'd better keep a watch on him. I no longer trust him at all."

The three men looked at their brother in disgust and returned to the Burrow where they found all the brothers and their Dad waiting for them. Before they could ask why everyone was there, Molly spoke up.

"Hermione's Mum floo called us while you were gone. Hermione arrived in her parent's home in a state of great distress. She has numerous bruises on her arms and her side, and yes, the baby is fine, and they asked if they could come over tonight to discuss the situation. Boys it isn't good. They asked that we don't go over today, but to wait until they come over, here to see us. Now what happened with Ron, and tell us the truth please".

With no embellishments at all the three men told everyone present the events that took place with Ron. Harry even admitted to punching him out, and said he was not in the least repentant about it, especially now that he knew about Hermione. They recited as near verbatim as possible, what Ron had said to them, regarding Hermione and the family. By this time, Molly was sobbing uncontrollably, and Arthur was trying to console her. Ginny was also sobbing in Percy's arms. It's all my fault and I should go away from you all and maybe Ron would come back", she cried out in agony.

"Oh no you don't little sister, you'll stay right here where we can help you. We hate to say this but Ron has been like this since his fourth year. Mum and Dad would never admit it to anyone but he has always been jealous of everyone. When you were born he had someone to lord over, but you fought him tooth and nail, and he was angry. When he met Harry on the train, he once more had someone slightly inferior to him. No insult meant Harry, but you knew nothing about the Wizarding world so he could take charge from the start. Hermione being a know-it-all and no insult meant to her either fell in step with his dominance over you. I know you remember all this Harry", George said as he saw the light dawning on Harry's face.

"Then all of a sudden you started coming into your own. You were becoming powerful and in fourth year, you were entered illegally in the TWT. If you remember all hell broke loose. He was insufferable to you, and you being afraid to lose his friendship did everything you could to placate him. It took you nearly being killed by the Dragon to convince him you didn't put your name in the Goblet. He knew this fact, but wouldn't let himself believe that you 'couldn't' because of Dumbledore's age line"

"When you started dating Ginny he got worse. He didn't have the nerve to tell Hermione how he felt so he took to snogging Lavender to spite you and prove he could get someone too. I could go on and on, but Harry and you others, if you want to be honest with yourselves you will see that I'm speaking the truth. Just think back carefully and you'll see a lot more instances of his dark side. I love my brother but can see him for what he is. Now we have a lot of pieces to pick up" This had been the longest speech George had ever made without the help of his twin. He was exhausted and extremely sad at the way things had fallen apart in his beloved family.

Arthur looked at all his children very seriously, and said. "Shall we mother? I do think it is time we told them the truth about Ron." Molly looked long and hard at her beloved husband, and slowly and sadly nodded her head yes.

Everyone had a sense of foreboding. They knew they were about to hear something they probably didn't want to hear at all. Arthur spoke slowly as Molly sobbed quietly on his shoulder. "Your Mother became pregnant when you twins were barely a year old. She was not strong enough to carry the baby to term and miscarried at six months. She was devastated.

In the Weasley, family there was one member who supported the dark side. He was an evil person through and through. The oldest daughter was a carbon copy of her father. She became pregnant by another Dark Wizard, when she was 16 years old. She wanted an abortion, but her father and mother refused to allow it. The plan was to put the child in a Muggle orphanage, but somehow or other your Mum got wind of the pregnancy and their plans when the girl was a month along and begged them to let her adopt the child. It was a boy. The one stipulation made by the family was that we never darken their door ever again. They never wanted to hear from us about the baby. Quite literally it was take the baby and get out of our sight. Molly was ecstatic. She had a baby to love again. And don't believe he was not loved. His brothers doted on him. As soon as we got the go ahead to adopt, your Mum pretended to be pregnant again, and the timing was just right. Therefore, Ron came into our lives. By the time he was two, we knew he had inherited his parents and Grandparents genes. He was hard to manage, but we were sure that being a part of a loving family that he would not develop a dark side, and so when he started at Hogwarts and met Harry and Hermione we hoped that he would calm down a bit. Merlin knows we tried, but in vain"

The boys and Ginny were devastated at this news, and finally understood why Ron was so different from the rest of them. This was a lot to absorb in one day.

All of a sudden, their Mother jumped up and told them she was going to make them the best breakfast ever. Since no one had eaten since dinner the night before, they were all hungry even though they were shaken to their cores, and a 'Mum's' special breakfast was the medicine they needed. This would have to be brunch because Ginny's appointment at the clinic was in two hours time. A lot had happened this morning and the afternoon would bring it's own trials and tribulations.

Brunch was a quiet affair but was enjoyed by them all.

Harry hugged Ginny before she left with her brothers for her appointment, helped put the children down for naps and decided he needed a nap as well. He hugged his Mum and dad and told them to rest. "None of us will hold this news against you as you adopted Ron with the best of intentions. We all love you, so don't fret about our feelings, okay?"

Percy and the twins agreed with what Harry told their parents. Percy needed to briefly visit work, and was glad his Dad was his boss now. The twins had a shop to run, but promised to return for dinner and the results of Ginny's session with her Healers.

Meanwhile Bill, Charlie and Ginny were landing in the floo entry at the Clinic. Glen was waiting for them, and led them to his office. M.H. Mitford was introduced to the men, and Trainee Ellis led Ginny to the change room and then to the examining room where she was joined by her brothers and the two healers.

Glens role in this exercise would be simply to keep her in a trancelike state while the Spell Breakers did their job. "The first Spell we must find and remove is the one which causes a near convulsion when she tries to discuss what Malfoy did to her. From what Harry told me, it may be the latest Spell he used on her. Bill run your wand over her and tell me what your findings are. You too Charlie" Both men did as asked and were dismayed to find that Ginny had been hexed a myriad of times over the years. They also found proof of the many Spells and Charms Malfoy had used on her. It would take a long time to remove all this damage a little at a time, as they would have to be extremely careful not to harm her in the process. "Let's begin shall we? Glen has her in a nice deep trance. First we need to find the end of the first over lapping Spell and gently unwind it. Okay boys?"

For the next hour and a half all that was heard was the breathing of the four men. Ginny was rotating slowly in the air, as the men probed in search of the elusive thread. "Ah I have it" said Charlie with a small smile. "Now what do we do?"

Guide my wand to the thread and, ah I have it now, keep your wands as close as possible without touching the thread in case it snaps. Pray to Merlin that the thread will unroll all in one piece. As Ginny's body rotated, Mitford hardly dared to breathe. It took a complete hour of painstaking work before the last of the threads were unwound from her body. Now Charlie since you found the first one, see if there are any more of these threads present. You know what you are looking for so try your skill again. Charlie was pleased with the Healer's confidence in him and proceeded to slowly run his wand over his sisters body. I can't sense any more. Please double check me Sir, we don't want any of this Spell to remain. The Healer responded to Charlie's plea by slowly running his wand over Ginny's body once more and with a satisfied smile he said. "Nothing! No sign of this particular spell at all now."

The men all breathed sighs of relief. "Shall we see what the next layer is now? asked Mitford. Bill it's your turn. See what you can find on the surface again. We don't want to go too deeply or we may trigger a latent Spell and hurt your sister more."

Bill began his part in this endeavor, found and successfully removed another surface Spell. Malfoy must have just practiced everything he thought he knew on their unfortunate sister. "Now you can see what it will take to heal your sister. I know you don't have that much free time from your jobs to assist me, but I would appreciate your help whenever you are able to join me here at the clinic. We will work with your sister every second day until she is rid of all traces of the damage to her body"

"That's well and good enough but Sir, this will cost a fortune and not one member of our family is floating in Knuts and Sickles let alone enough Galleons to finance this treatment", remarked Charlie sadly.

"Ah but you have a wealthy brother, and as far as he is concerned his money is yours as well as it is his. Harry is financing her treatment and he is able to do so with no problem at all. He told Glen that since being adopted into your family, it is love, not charity. He is a credit to your parents. The love they showered on him, and the acceptance from you boys over the years is now being returned two fold and in the only way he knows how. He wants to help where he can and make life easier for your parents. Accept this with good grace and you won't be sorry. Don't insult him by refusing his help given with so much love behind it. Now I do believe we'd better get your sister down from the clouds and see if we have done her any good today"

Glen brought Ginny out of her trance and called for Trainee Ellis. She took Ginny to the change room and soon she joined them back in Glen's office. Now Ginny we need to ask you a couple of questions. First will you tell us why you chose to marry Mr. Malfoy. Glen watched her reaction closely. She literally spat out the next words. It was never my choice. He put a potion in my drink and he kidnapped me and forced me to marry him. After I got possession of the Manor, he moved me there but was angry because his Goons couldn't get in. It was spelled against anyone but my husband and me"

Ginny that's enough for today. Healer Mitford could see the agitation she was feeling by this time. She relaxed at his words and asked. "Have you made any headway today?"

"We certainly have my dear. Last Friday you couldn't say a word against Malfoy without convulsing. Today you told us the details of your abduction. Yes my dear Ginny, we have as you asked, made headway today. At this rate, we hope it won't be too long before you are cured."

She replied. "I hope not, because Harry promised me today that as soon as I am completely healed that he intends to propose to me again" Glen again watched for a reaction from her at this disclosure, but all she did was blush slightly and let out a small giggle.

Bill spoke up, "well if we are done here for today, shall we go home and tell mum, Dad and the others the good news? I do believe they deserve some good news for a change"

The siblings bid the Healers a good day and holding hands they left the office to floo home and pass on some happiness for a change. They had no idea what the evening with Hermione would bring, but knew it would be painful for all involved. Little did they know the evening would end in the most painful way possible, and murder would be on the mind of at least one person present !

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

REVENGE IS SWEET,OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 9

A/N. This fic is of course another A/U fic. Being a storyteller rather than an author is the bane of my life and is scary. There is no control by the 'teller of tales' That is why this fic ran away from me, and became something vastly different than the plot I woke up with one morning. To those lovers of anything but H/G., a huge SORRY. To others who enjoy H/G. I'm glad. I can't control the words that fly through my poor old head when I begin the fabrication of a story. Remember telling a story is definitely not the same as plotting one. The words come thick and fast and many times deviate from one line to the other. Once again this is mainly 'pour moi". To make matters worse, I'm NOT a typist either, so it's a slow process. Thanks to all who bother to review either of my fics.

It was a good thing that Nanny was forewarned that Lily and Harry were staying at the Burrow for the entire day and that they might even end up spending the night there as well. He could always pop over quickly to pack an overnight bag for the two of them.

Shortly after four o'clock the floo flared to life and soon Bill, Charlie and a beaming Ginny were trying to beat each other into the kitchen. Was this Ginny the result of just one session with the Healers? If so, then a smiling Harry would empty his vaults to ensure that she healed as soon as possible.

Such a babble arose that one would be hard put to make heads or tails from anything said over the next few minutes. Arthur yelled, "QUIET!! Please!! one at a time. Now looking at Ginny, can we assume there was some headway made today? If so, in what way? Oh but first, we need the others here too. Let's have a mug of tea and wait for the boys to arrive then Bill you can fill us in" Everyone agreed and Molly bustled about preparing the tea as Arthur called the twins and Percy downstairs to hear the news. She couldn't equate this beaming Ginny of hers with the one who had barely 'existed, not lived' amongst them for the last three years. She was even sitting beside Harry, and openly flirting with him. Although Harry was blushing a bit, he looked thrilled at her actions.

While everyone, minus Ron, sat around the table enjoying their tea, Bill recounted the steps they had taken to remove the most worrisome Spell from Ginny. "And I was the one who found the end of the thread that Healer Mitford needed", piped up a proud Charlie. Bill playfully cuffed him on the ear and replied, "Yes before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to tell you that Charlie did indeed find the most important thread we needed to begin with"

The result of the treatment was explained to the family and Bill surprised them all by saying. "Harry, kiss Ginny please. No questions asked, just kiss her please!" Never the one to ask questions first and jump in later, Harry complied with Bill's strange request, and did so willingly.

At first it was a light brushing of his lips on Ginny,s soft ones, but soon all the need he had felt for her rose up and soon the small kiss had become a deep passionate one which was returned in like by an ecstatic Ginny. Catcalls, whistles, and applause awakened them to the fact that they had an audience and it was a loud one too. They pulled apart, and looked at one another grinning from ear to ear. Then Harry turned to Bill and cheekily asked, "Well what did you learn from that Bro?"

Smiling, Bill replied. "Harry where is your wand and I mean the one you got from Ollivander?" "Touche Bill, you got me back. It's in my pocket, why" Bill answered with another question, "Who else outside of our parents, who incidently do not have their wands in their hands at the present time, knows the Charm to calm Ginny when she reacts to endearments from you, thanks to Malfoy?"

A light went on in Harry's mind as he looked at Bill and then at all the unseeing faces of his family and finally back to Ginny. Grinning he took her into his arms and kissed her deeply, with all the love he hadn't been able to show her for four years. If all the lights that went on in all the minds seated at the table had been discernable, it would have been blinding to mere mortals. Laughing and crying The entire family were now on their feet and hugging Ginny nearly to death. They realized as one that the first and most important phase of her cure was a huge success. They were eager to share the news with Hermione and happily agreed to surprise her with the news tonight when the Grangers visited the Burrow.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a haze for Harry. He spent it playing with the children and Ginny out in the garden and thinking all the time they were out there. Was he moving too fast? Would she revert to the new and nasty Ginny if even one of the Spells triggered another latent one while being manipulated by the Healer? Who could he talk to? Maybe Glen could help him. Today had been brilliant. When he kissed her, his thoughts had returned to a time when they spent all their spare time snogging. Now he was remembering when he proposed to her. It was Easter Holidays and he found her a huge Chocolate Bunny in Muggle London, and gave her a beautiful bouquet of Lilies. She was thrilled with the Lilies, but it took him at least an hour to explain the significance of the Bunny. He wanted that all again. He didn't want any other woman, just her, and he'd wait as long as it took to have things the same or better than before.

He returned his thoughts to the children and as he watched the two older ones running and playing and Narcy trying to keep up with them, he laughed. Lily and Lucius would settle in one spot digging for worms, stones or whatever little kids dig for, and Narcy would start crawling toward them. Just scant feet from them they'd think of something else to do and be on the move again. Narcy would sit back on her little bottom and stare at them for a bit and if she thought they would stay put, she'd begin the whole maneuver again. Harry nudged Ginny and quietly whispered. "Watch Narcy, and see how determined she is to keep up with the other two. It's so funny but cute too"

Ginny sat up and watched them for a while and soon she was giggling too. "Where did she get her patience from I wonder? She's not letting it bother her one bit that she is doing so much work to catch up with them and they move away from her. You know Harry we'll need to start walking with her soon so she'll strengthen her legs, and soon the others will have to run to keep up with her"

"No time like now, Gin. Let's each take a hand and start her walking today." This is what they did, and soon they were walking slowly around the garden with Narcy placing one foot in front of the other as if she were a bouncing jack. She was so excited that she was squealing, which brought the other two over to see what was happening. Within minutes, there was Lily holding Ginny's free hand, and Lucius holding Harry's free one and with Narcy in the middle, they were the picture of every couples perfect family. Looking out the window, Molly took advantage of the situation and snapped several pictures of the five of them.

They walked around the garden like this a bit longer until Narcy became tired and decided to sit down.Ginny remarked that she thought Narcy felt she'd walked enough for her first time." It's nearly dinner anyway. We should take them in and wash them up before we eat."

Harry, listening to what Ginny was saying looked at the children and realized that she was speaking as though they were already a family. Her use of the word 'we' warmed his heart to the core. Oh yes, they were a family in the making so to speak, and in the meantime they would work together to keep these three little persons secure in their love for them.

They entered the Burrow to a tearful Molly who was just rising to her feet from a floo call. She grabbed Harry and Ginny around their necks and wept bitterly. It took several minutes to calm her down and when she could finally speak clearly, she told them that Hermione was in St. Mungos Hospital. We must all go she told them.

Harry told them he'd take the children to Nanny and he'd be right back. Ten minutes later, he was back in the room he had just left. Percy and the twins would be along soon and Arthur was on his way to the Hospital. Harry grabbed Ginny, and he and Molly Apparated to the alley in front of St. Mungos. Charlie, Bill and Fleur would be along later. Quickly they entered the hospital and asked for directions to Hermione's room. Directed to the waiting room on her floor they were met by the Grangers. Jane was crying her heart out and Roger was close to tears himself.

"What happened? You told us that she was not hurt this morning, so what didn't you tell us?" Harry cried out to them.

"Are the rest of the family coming?" asked Roger. "Yes as soon as they can all get away from work, they will be here", answered Harry.

"Then we'll tell you all at once", was Roger's reply.

"When can we see her? When can I see my sister?" Harry asked.

"Roger was moved by Harry's plea. He knew that his daughter had always felt that Harry was her brother too, so he answered him as best he could. "Harry, even we can't go in just yet. They are working on her as we speak, and we haven't heard from them in a little while.

Harry began pacing the floor. What happened between this morning and now that had such an effect on Jane. If this was the result of anything that Ron did, Harry would hunt him down and kill him. He was so angry that he was causing some of the pictures on the walls to fall to the floor. Noticing this Ginny crossed the hall and put her arms around his waist to slow him down. Surprised he stopped his pacing and this gave her a chance to rub his back gently the way she used to do when he was upset. She led him to a chair and he sat down pulling her onto his lap. He buried his face in her shoulder and said. "Gin, she just has to be okay. I can't lose the only 'sister' I ever had. Why won't they come out and tell us something? Just anything would do"

"I don't know love, but here is the rest of the family so at least the Grangers will tell us what happened to Hermione.

The Weasleys, including Harry of course and the Grangers seated themselves in a small waiting room kept available for family use only. Roger told them he would tell them about Hermione because Jane was in no shape to speak to anyone.

"To begin, Hermione flooed home last night because she had seen a side of Ron that devastated her. He had said things that I don't wish to repeat, and she told us that her heart had gone cold and she would never be able to love him again. He had manhandled her a bit but it wasn't serious in as far as physical damage was concerned. The psychological damage was the worst. We left for our practice this morning after she assured us she needed to be alone for a while. We told her we would come home for lunch and she told us she would have it ready for us. When we returned she was nowhere in the house and lunch wasn't even started. That wasn't like Hermione so we went to the back yard to see if she had fallen asleep reading as she has done numerous times before. We were beyond shocked to find her in a heap, unconscious and viciously beaten. We went to the floo and called for help from St. Mungos. They came quickly and brought her here where we've been ever since. Our next-door neighbor told us he heard shouting, and then saw Ron running from the yard and then just disappear into thin air. We don't want to believe the worst about Ron, but Simon was adamant regarding what he saw."

By this time all the men were livid. Bill and Charlie said, "We'll be right back", and within seconds, they were gone.

Harry jumped up and said I'm going too, but Ginny, Fleur and Roger held him back. If Hermione asks for anyone it will most certainly be you and us Harry. You are always the one she looked up to at school believe it or not. You couldn't have been more her brother if we had birthed you. Please stay. Your brothers will find him.

"Yes Harry, you can trust Bill and Charlie to find Ron. They are professional trackers you know," proudly proclaimed Fleur.

Bill and Charlie arrived in Ron's house only to find him passed out on his bed with two empty Firewhiskey bottles smashed against the wall and in shards on the floor. his face was still banged up from Harry,s fists.They saw blood on his robes and hands and so with this proof of guilt, they bound, levitated and took him to the Ministry for questioning. Charlie made sure that the blood on his robes and hands was scanned for DNA, and leaving him in Tonks and Moony,s capable hands, they returned to the hospital.

Harry was back to pacing and reacted quickly when he heard Bill's voice. "We found him passed out in a drunken stupor on his bed, and took him to the Ministry. His clothes and hands are covered in blood so we reminded Tonks and Moony to do a DNA test on the blood. We'll learn the results later today. We told them the circumstances and they will question him using Veritaserum. Now have you heard how Hermione is yet?"

Before anyone could answer, a feral cry filled with pain burst forth from Harry. "Why didn't you take me with you? I would have killed him, and he began sobbing as once more Ginny took him into her arms and led him to a chair and sat consoling him as best she could.

Charlie spoke up and answered Harry's question with a question. "Who would you rather see in Azkaban for a few years Harry, you or Ron? Then he continued not waiting for an answer. For murder, you would have received a life sentence leaving Lily and your newfound happiness behind. And for what? Revenge? We knew what you would have done and so being family, we took it upon ourselves to find him. We've now lost one brother, we can't lose you too now that we have you back again"

"You're right. You know me too well don't you? I'm too hot headed at best and yes, I would have killed him first and asked questions later. You are the …….. and at this point the door to their lounge opened and a healer entered.

"Who is the closest family of Miss Granger?" Roger spoke up and answered, "We all are, every last one of us. Please what can you tell us about her condition?"

"I won't mince words then. We had to make a decision between saving your daughter or the unborn baby. The baby might not have lived even if we had saved it and not the mother. Our choice was a difficult one, but as one of the healers assisting reminded us, we were certain of saving the patients life if we worked quickly but the foetus was an unknown in as far as whether it would live or die soon after. We chose to save your daughters life. Her condition is still grave but she will heal eventually. We took pictures of all her injuries as we knew you would need them if you go to court against the one who did this to her. She was sobbing out the name 'Harry' as she was going under. Could this be the name of her attacker?"

"Oh no, this is Harry and he is family," Jane said. 'The one who did that to her was her Fiancé, and he is now under arrest at the Ministry. Bill and Charlie Weasley arrested him a while ago. When can we see her, please?"

"I think you should all go for tea, and when you return she will be in her own room. We still have a bit more treatment and then she will be ready for her family. May I say, she is extremely fortunate to have such a supportive family such as you all are. I've heard the saying that blood is thicker than water, but the love I can sense from the lot of you will heal her faster than anything else could. Give us another hour and she will be on the trauma ward"

"Thank you from every one of us", said Arthur. "We all love Hermione. She's been like a daughter and sister to my family for many years. Our life would be poorer without her" To the others he said. "Let's all go for tea now like the Healer asked us to do. We can't do anything more here and well see her within the hour" Arthur then took charge shepherding the family down to the cafeteria. They found a secluded corner where they could talk quietly. Arthur had other ideas and asked Jane and Roger to sit with him as he had something to tell them.

Taking their tea to another table, he told them the story of Ron's adoption and parentage, ending with. "We never once thought about the chance that he would inherit all the dark genes from that family. The rest, save the Grandfather were all light Wizards. I am so sorry for what has happened to Hermione. Molly was so devastated after losing the baby that we jumped too quickly when she heard about a family member being sent to a Muggle orphanage. We should have been more thorough and checked the family background more than we did"

Conversation languished following Arthur's disclosure, the near silence punctuated with intermittant sobs emanating from Molly, Jane and Ginny. It seemed as if the time would never pass and as if a signal had been received, they stood en masse and proceeded to the Trauma Ward waiting room.

Another hour passed before a young Healer approached them and told them that, "Miss Granger is in her room now and she is allowed just three visitors at a time. We know her parents want to stay with her, so the rest of you may go in one at a time for ten minutes only. She is very weak and is not to be questioned. Just gentle hugs and loving support is what she needs during the next 24 hours. Mr. and Mrs. Granger? Please follow me, and one more. Is there a Ginny here? She asked for you as well."

Harry was devastated and it showed on his face and in his eyes. . He was so sure she would want to see him first along with her parents. Seeing this, Jane spoke up. "Harry, last night one of the things she spoke of was her desire to see Ginny tonight to see if her treatment today was successful. She was so excited about the eventuality of the two of you getting together again. You will go in next. Be patient" and with this said, Ginny with an apologetic look at Harry followed the Grangers and Healer into Hermione's room. She squared her shoulders as did the Grangers, and tried to look positive as she entered the room.

Hermione was lying still and was extremely pale. She had been through a very traumatic experience and it showed on her face. Her eyes were closed but she was not sleeping as she opened them when she sensed her visitors approaching her bed. Jane and Roger hugged her gently and kissed her cheeks. Tears were streaming down Jane's cheeks as well as Ginny's also.

"Come on you two, no tears. I'm going to be perfectly okay and as for the baby, I can't let that stop me from getting better. I am devastated, yes, but I'm still alive. We must thank the Fates who decided that it was not my time to go. I will be reunited with my baby's soul some day, but not for a long while. Now Ginny, how are you?"

"Never better Hermione and I want you to know I love you. You know that don't you? You are my sister in every sense of the word. I will be here for you the way you were there for me. You can depend on that. You will be here to see me heal and I still need you. I am so sorry this happened but I am so glad you are out of danger now" She kissed her gently on the cheek and told her she'd send Harry in now.

Roger interrupted and told them that he would let Harry come in his place for a while. He wanted his daughter to see her two best friends together. Arthur had explained a bit about the tremors and treatment of same and he thought it would hearten her to see them together.

Exiting the room, he came face to face with a pacing Harry. Before he could speak, Roger sent him into his daughter's room. "Ten minutes now Harry; I want her to see you and Ginny because you are her very best friends. Okay?" Whether Harry heard him or not was questionable, because he was already beside Hermione's bed before Roger had finished speaking.

"Hi sis. How are you doing? I was so worried about you. He kissed her on the forehead and very gently, as if she were fine china, he hugged her. His eyes were teary, but he looked at her with so much love that she knew that he would be there for her as well as Ginny would.

Stepping back a bit, he stood beside Ginny and because old habits die hard, he put his arms around Ginny's shoulders and hugged her to him, and kissed the top of her head. At this show of affection Hermione smiled the biggest smile either one of them had ever seen on her face. I am so happy and now I'll get better even faster. The two told her that they would send in the next visitor, and promising to return the next day to tell her all about the treatment she had received.they kissed her cheek once more before leaving. Roger decided once again to allow the Weasleys to go in two at a time as he and his wife planned to stay with his daughter through the night and so Arthur and Molly joined Jane at Hermiones bedside.

Once everyone had turns visiting Hermione, they left for the Burrow, and since it was so late, they decided to be satisfied with sandwiches and tea. Imagine their surprise when they entered the Burrow to find Mitzi and Denny laying out a veritable banquet for them to enjoy. Harry hugged Mitzi and said, "Thank you so much. We are all so tired, and I'm sure Mum wasn't up to making food for the lot of us"

"You are all welcome. We couldn't stay in the Manor knowing that our Miss. Hermione was in the hospital. We need to know how she is. Will she be alright, Harry?"

"Yes, Mitzi and Denny, she will be fine in time. She lost her baby but she is happy that she is going to be well again one day"

It wasn't long before the bowls and platters were empty enough to satisfy the Elves that everyone's appetites were sated. Kissing his Mum and hugging his Dad, and bidding the rest good night, he turned to Ginny. He kissed her gently and promised to meet her here at the burrow early when he brought Narcy and Lucius back home to her.

Harry fell thankfully into his bed that night but sleep did not come easily or quickly. He spent hours going over in his mind the facts of Ron's true parentage. He could remember since their fourth year how Ron behaved like Malfoy in so many ways. He was prejudiced against anyone who didn't agree with him, and often looked down on several of his fellow students. He complained bitterly about his family's poverty, and refused to allow Harry to treat Ginny or him in any way, and often made snide remarks about the fact that Harry's parents had left him comfortably well off.

George was right about the ways that Ron was different from the others. He had been his first and best friend, but not any more. He felt a sense of loss at the turn of events that led to this painful conclusion. Why did Ron feel the need to return and hurt Hermione in such a deadly way? If charged with the death of his unborn child, Harry knew that in the Wizarding World, it was punishable by a life sentence in Azkaban. His thoughts became such a Hodgepodge of facts and events from school that he was afraid he would explode. He needed to calm down, and now would be a good time to do so. Poor Hermione, we'll be there for her as long as she needs us were his last thoughts as he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Tuesday morning Harry rose early after a near sleepless night. He woke up often and took ages to nod off again. Dressing in his sweats, he took an early morning run to clear his mind and to help him wake up. Today, they could see Hermione for a longer period. Thank Merlin for Magical Healing techniques, because her convalescence time would be much shorter than someone treated in a Muggle Hospital. He returned indoors in time for a shower. He didn't hear the little ones yet, so decided to enjoy more time under the hot water spray. After toweling off, he dressed with a casual day in mind. He could leave Lily with Mum while Ginny and he visited Hermione.

Arriving at the Burrow, he heard Bill's voice arguing with Fred. He hated interrupting a family squabble, but needed to take the children into the kitchen. Getting an idea, he called out loudly, "Oy there, someone want to come take a child or two before I drop one of them?" It seemed to work because George and Fred met Harry in the doorway, one grabbed Narcy, and the other took Lucius thus making Harry's load lighter. "Well", he thought to himself, "at least it stopped the tiff but I know I'll be dragged into it eventually or my name isn't Harry. I guess it comes with the territory if I'm a Weasley-Potter now."

Upon entering the kitchen he saw a very angry Bill and Charlie. "Where's Mum, Dad and Ginny? Is Dad at work so soon?"

Charlie answered Harry before either twin could interrupt. "Mum's in bed still and Ginny and Dad are upstairs with her. She has suffered a slight nervous collapse according to Poppy. Dad called her over through the night because Mum wouldn't stop crying and was becoming weaker and weaker. Poppy told Dad she just couldn't handle the whole Ron and Hermione situation. She reminded Dad that no matter what he has done, he is still her baby boy in her eyes"

That's what we were all arguing about just now. Fred and George are sure he's suffering from Spells and hexes the same as Ginny is. Bill and I don't buy into that excuse. The first thing Tonks and Moony did was to scan him for any sign of Spells or hexes. We did the same while he was out cold on his bed. We can't convince the twins that he hurt Hermione so seriously"

Fred turned to Harry. "Do you believe that rot about him being dark? He hated the Slytherins and Malfoy in particular. I think the fact that Ginny married Malfoy sent him over the edge. He must have been livid when he found out that Hermione had befriended Ginny"

Harry became angry with their lack of reasoning sensibly. "Then why did he denounce the findings of the two Healer's examination of his sister? He even began an accusation of incompetence before I threatened him. You heard him. Do you agree with him about your sister?"

"What do we know? We're not Healers, so we have to take the word of these men against our own brother"

Shaking their heads in disgust at the twins, Bill and Charlie left before they said something irreparable to their siblings. Harry, tell Ginny we'll see her at the Clinic tomorrow afternoon, and give our love to Hermione when you see her later today. We need to go to the Ministry to write out our reports on this mess"

Instead of staying to listen to the twins nattering about Ron's problem versus Ginny's, problem, Harry took the three children upstairs to Ginny's room. If he stayed downstairs any longer, he would say something he would no doubt regret later when tempers cooled down.

Ginny was lying on her stomach on her bed sleeping soundly, so He took the children up to the Twin's old room and played with them for a while. Arthur must have heard him pass his bedroom door, because he appeared soon after. "How's Mum?" asked Harry. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Not right now, she's sleeping soundly. Ginny was up with us all night and I imagine she's sleeping in her room. Did you check on her when you passed her door?"

"Yes I saw her spread out on her bed and she is dead to the world"

Harry asked Arthur, "Do you think that maybe it would be better to take the children back to the manor to Nanny?"

"No Harry, I think it will do your Mum and Ginny a world of good to wake up to the sounds of the little ones. Let's go down stairs and have some breakfast. I haven't eaten yet. I'm not much of a cook, but I'll try anything once. Are you game to take a chance on my cooking son?"

"I'll make you a deal Dad, I'll cook and you play with your grandchildren. Maybe you could practice walking with Narcy. She loves holding your hand and walking around. like Lily and Lucius".

"Okay, Harry it,s a deal. I,d like bacon, sausages, eggs, waffles,pancakes,scones..."now that,s enough Dad. Maybe all you,ll get is toast if you aren,t careful.

When the two laughing men finally made it to the kitchen with the three squirming children, Harry was not sorry to see that the twins were gone and he felt a twinge of guilt, but just a twinge.

Harry, true to his word had breakfast on the table shortly. The smell of the bacon cooking wafted up to Ginny's room and soon she came groggily down the stairs. "That smells so good; I didn't know you could cook Dad. Oh hi Harry, when did you get here and where are my little monsters?"

"For starters young lady, I cooked the breakfast. Secondly we've been here for at least an hour, and thirdly my children are not monsters. They are perfectly behaved little ladies and a gentleman. So there", he retorted while sticking his tongue out at her.

"Very mature Harry! It looks like I will have four children to raise instead of three. If I see these innocent little children sticking out their tongues at anyone, I'll know where they learned it from", was Ginny's laughing reply to his childish actions.

"So do we get to eat, or do the two of you need time for more repartee? I'm starving and I bet my grandchildren are too. You can spar verbally, but the little ones and I are eating" With this said, Arthur seated the children at the table and proceeded to fill their plates with eggs and toast and to pile his with a bit of everything that Harry had cooked.

Ginny and Harry joined the others at the table and helped to empty every serving dish of food on the table. "Oh my but that was delicious Harry. You really are a good cook."

"Thanks Dad, but I only do breakfast. Aunt Petunia did the other meals. I saved some for Mum; shall I take it up to her as I'd like to see how she is?"

"You can try son, but I won't guarantee she is awake yet. If not we can keep it warm for her"

Harry started up the stairs with the tray for Molly, but within minutes, he ran back down yelling, "Dad, Mum's gone. I searched the other rooms, and she's nowhere in sight, and the hearth in Percy's room is still warm" Just then a yell was heard coming from the floo in the living room. It was Bill yelling to his Dad, "Mum flooed into the Ministry atrium screaming for her baby. She's in her night clothes and we're taking her to St.Mungos, so meet us there as soon as possible. We're going now, see you there"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. A change of direction has occurred. I needed a scapegoat again, so from Chapter 1 on, I have revamped the fic. This is not in the least the way I planned this fic to go. Also please remember when one is simply speaking to someone, one does not use perfect English or 'punctuation' during his or her conversation with another. You won't always find it here as I refuse to bow to 'Microsoft Words' red lines all the time. I know better, but !!! Take it or leave it. Still nothing Canon belongs to me. Just playing in the sandbox that J.K. created.

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 10.

The nerves of all the Weasleys and Harry, couldn't be stretched any tauter. Harry had taken the children to the Manor, telling the rest that he would meet them at St. Mungos as soon as possible. Ginny had insisted on helping him when she saw his arms full of little squirming bodies and trying to go through the floo without dropping one of them in transit. Harry explained to Nanny what was happening. "We'll return as soon as possible", he told her. Mitzi popped in just as they were leaving and they told her of the problem with their Mum.

After telling them she was sorry to hear about Molly, she asked them if there was a chance they would be staying for dinner, as they had missed Miss Ginny. Looking to Ginny for affirmation, he saw the smile on her face. "I'd love to have dinner with you all again. Thank you for thinking of me", she answered.

Harry added. "We will try our best to be here, if nothing else happens to stop us. I,ll floo you to let you know for sure, okay?" With dinner tentatively settled, the two of them left for St. Mungos.

The first person they saw was Roger. "Do you know where Mum is?" asked Ginny. "Yes dear, I offered to wait for the two of you to take you to her room. Follow me". Entering her Mum's room, Ginny began silently weeping. Her Mum was restrained to the bed. Her eyes were wildly scanning the room and when they lit upon Harry, her pleading eyes broke his heart. He went to her side and took one of her hands in his. Her voice was raspy, but never the less, he could understand what she was saying.

"Harry, you have to help me and my baby. I know that he did not lay a hand on Hermione. He was angry at her yes, but he would never hurt her the way she was hurt. You believed in Ginny, now I need you to believe in Ron and get to the truth." Arthur tried to cut in on Molly's plea, but she told him very bluntly to shut it, or he'd never see her again. "Harry my son; I know my youngest son, and he isn't capable of what he's being accused of. Please I beseech you, will you do this for me?"

Tears were streaming down Harry's face. He felt like a human hosepipe but the pain in his Mum's eyes was more than he could bear. Wiping his eyes and turning to Ginny, he said. "Love stay with Mum. I'll be back as soon as I can. I have somewhere I need to go, and I want some answers". He bent down and kissed his Mum's cheek, and assured her he would move the earth to get at the truth, no matter what it was. Giving Gin a soft kiss on her forehead, he told her he'd see her soon.

"Now what was that all about?" asked Bill. Molly spoke up angrily. "Unlike the rest of you who judged Ginny and now Ron without learning the facts, Harry is going to see what he can learn about this mess. I don't believe that Ron is guilty until it is proven without a doubt. At least Harry is _one_ son willing to do what I've been asking the rest of you to do since you all arrived in my room. Now I intend to sleep until Harry gets back, so you can all go, except for you Ginny. I'd like you to stay with me please." Ginny seated herself in the chair and took her Mum's hand in hers. "I'll stay with you until Harry gets back, and I have no doubts but what he'll return with good results or at least some answers"

Molly adamantly turned her head away from the rest of her family, and tears once again coursed down her lined cheeks. Her Harry would find the truth, whether bad or good, she thought as she drifted off to sleep with her daughter's soft hand holding and gently massaging her hands.

In the meantime Harry landed in the Atrium of the MOM., and after having his wand weighed, he proceeded to Moony and Shacklebolt,s office. Maybe he'd get some answers here. Entering their office, he was heartened to see both Aurors who were poring over several documents spread over their desk. Looking up, Moony greeted him with a big smile, and after jumping up he gave him a big hug as well. He still couldn't get used to the fact that he had his 'cub' back safe and sound. Harry returned the hug and greeted the other Auror with a hearty handshake. Sitting back down, Moony asked Harry what they could do for him. Harry's face became very serious as he sat down across from Moony.

"Well. First, I am here on behalf of Mum. She wants me to get to the truth about Ron's guilt or innocence from the Ministry. Do you have anything I can use to help her? Secondly, although I thought all night, and came up with several signs of Ron's darkness, I can't help thinking how Ginny was proved to be an innocent victim of Malfoy and the more I think about Ron, I see a very mixed up and confused person. Hating the dark side and it's wonkers, but acting dark himself. It just doesn't add up. What do you have?"

Passing a parchment to him, Mooney said. "Read this Harry, It's the DNA test we did." Harry read the figures on the parchment and with a guarded look in his eyes, he blurted out, "None of his blood was on Hermione's Robes, and there was two other people's blood on his Robes and hers as well? Can you explain this to me please?"

"Harry, the blood was layered on her Robes as well as on Ron's. The blood from her as well as two other persons was on her face ,hands and Robes. After she was beaten. and began bleeding from her wounds, her assailants collected enough blood to frame Ron for what they hoped would be her death. We can only surmise that he was immobilized, and silenced while they attacked Hermione. They must have freed him and planned to plant the evidence on him immediately, but he Apparated from the scene and was pursued by them, and cornered in his apt. The Imperius was used on him and he was forced to drink the whiskey, and then Hermione's blood was smeared over him as he lay on his bed drunk. We can only assume the other two lifted the curse before they fled."

"But why did Bill and Charlie say that he hadn't been cursed. They told us that the Aurors tested him too and found no trace of any curses"

"Harry testing was done too quickly to be done right. There's always a slim chance of inaccuracy when testing for curses and hexes. We gave Ron Veritaserum and he is innocent of all charges. We are sitting on this until we bring in the two assailants. We know one of them but even Ron didn't know the other one, and before you ask, no we won't give you any names. They'll be dead before we get them if you reach them first, and Ginny and your kids need you to be here for them for the long haul. Do you want to see Ron? I'm sure he'd like to see you. He's had a lot of time to think about recent events, and I'm sure you'll find he has 'seen the light' as Muggles are wont to say"

"Thanks for all of this. Is it confidential for now, or can I tell just Mum the good news?"

"Just tell your Mum, and swear her to secrecy. She'll be glad to hear this. I hear she's not in a good way at all." Harry couldn't help the snarl that burst forth. "The wonkers have her restrained to her bed and the whole family refuses to support her claim of her son's innocence. They just try to keep her quiet."

"Harry, at least one of her sons decided to help her, now do you want to see Ron or not.?"

"Yes, I really do. We need to talk"

The next hour and a half with Ron would prove to be as stressful a period as Harry had lived through since the Battle with Voldy. The information that Ron imparted to him nearly curled his toes. Damn.. That.. Dumbledore..and..his..'greater good'!!! He'd even sucked Ron into his nefarious schemes the way he'd done to him. He'd used the both of them and damn the consequences to them personally, as long as they defeated Voldy. He wasn't looking forward to the family meeting that Ron would be chairing as soon as he was set free. There'd be some ears burning when Mum got done with the lot of them too.

Harry stood to go, and gave Ron a brotherly hug. I'm allowed to only tell your Mum about the innocent bit for now. They want to get the second Wizard first and then you can tell all your family and Hermione. Ron, I may even tell Hermione as she deserves to know and I'm sure it will help her recover."

"I trust you to do what is right, mate. Err… how are Ginny and Hermione doing Harry?"

"Hermione is coming along well" But then a big grin crossed his mates face, and he knew the news was good about Ginny. "She's just brilliant Ron. Between Bill, Charlie and the Master Spell Specialist they removed the outer layer of spells. There are still another several layers and because Malfoy was so inept at Spell work, Hexes, and Curses, they're not sure how long it will take. I can even snog her now without her going into convulsions. Cho crying was bad enough, but convulsions? What's wrong with this picture Ron?"

Ron burst out laughing. "And here I thought you would have all the witches lined up to snog you and you make them cry and convulse? You are a mess, aren't you mate?"

"Yeah I guess, but I'm satisfied with my true loves, Ginny, Lily, Narcy and Lucius. They're enough for me. You should get to know her kids when you get back home. They are the most precious little beings in the entire world." Harry stopped gushing when he saw the look of pain cross Ron's face and settle in his eyes.

"Oh Merlin Ron, me and my big mouth. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't mate, Moony told me about Mione losing the baby, and I feel as if a part of me died when he told me"

I know Ron, and we'll talk more tomorrow. Moony sounded quite sure they'd have the other Wizard soon. Take care now Mate. Bye." 'Bye Harry and thanks for caring so much for Mum that you did what she asked of you."

Harry left and Apparated back to the Hospital and Ginny and her mum. They were still alone in the room and he could see no sign of the rest of the family. "They've gone to the tea room", said Ginny in answer to his unasked question. He closed, locked and Imperturbed the door. "What's up, love?' asked a curious Ginny.

"We need to wake your Mum. I have something to tell you both".

"I'm actually awake son, what did you learn?"

"First I need a promise on your life to not tell anyone this news until Moony tells us we can. He told me I could only tell you Mum, but I think Ginny needs to hear this too. Mum, Ginny; Ron is innocent. He passed the Veritaserum test and the blood tests prove that two other Wizards did the beating, and he was framed for the deed."

At this news Harry found himself hugged and kissed by two of his most favorite women, the other being Hermione. "

Please promise me you'll do the most successful acting job you've ever done by looking sad and angry at everyone else until I get the word from Moony? Promise me?"

"Just watch us Harry ", answered his Mum and Ginny as one."But don't forget that we don't do this very often. We don't like deceit, but this is a very special reason to put on an act"

"Okay you two, practice being angry, and I will go see Hermione for a bit. She needs to know this too" He kissed the two of them on their foreheads again, and left for his 'sister's' room.

Entering her room he was pleased to see that for once she was alone. He approached her bed and bending down he kissed her lovingly on the cheek. He truly loved this person. She had been a best friend for many years and had even spent four years waiting for his return never once believing that he was dead. "Come on sleepy head, wake up. I have something to tell you. I know you don't like being kept in the dark, so wakey-wakey now"

Opening her eyes slowly, she said. "It better be good. I just got to sleep. I've had visitors all day and been poked and prodded by the Healers between each visitor."

"Then I hope it's worth you waking for. Mum Weasley begged me to..., but first I need your oath that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you until Moony gives me the go ahead. I was only supposed to tell Mum. I've told Ginny too but I swore them to secrecy. Do you swear to keep this secret also?" "Yes already Harry. I won't tell a soul. What is it?"

"Well as I was saying, Mum begged me to find out if the charges against Ron were true" Seeing the thunder clouds gathering on her face, he hurried on to tell her all that he had learned from the Aurors and Ron . He spoke plainly, but only told her some of what he and Ron talked about. He told her that Ron would have a family gathering when all the evidence was in and tell the entire story to them all at that time.

"I need to ask you one question Hermione.Do you remember seeing Ron in your yard that morning and what else do you remember?"

She thought deeply and began. "I remember Ron entering the back yard and begging me to talk to him. The next thing I felt was", and here a look of awareness and shock appeared in her eyes, "something hit me in the back and everything went black !!" she finished saying in a surprised voice. "Ron was standing in front of me and he had a look of shock on his face. That's all I remember until I woke up here in the Hospital. I'm glad he wasn't the one who attacked me. I've been thinking about him all day and even the outburst from him was alien to him. He's never raised his voice in anger to me even once. We argue, but I'm worse for that than he is. He just loves to wind me up so that making up follows soon after."

"Okay Sis, that's enough information from you. But seriously, once Moony and the Aurors are done with this case, we will go on from there .From what I didn't tell you but Ron told me, he will need some Counseling when he is set free. I know just the ones who will help him. I'm afraid that Dumbledore did a real number on him and it will take a while to get our third year Ron back." I fought for the real life Ginny, now I'll help you fight for the real life Ron. Is it a deal Sis?"

"Deal Bro. I'm with you all the way." Kissing her on the cheek and receiving a kiss on his cheek in return, he left to return to Ginny and his Mum. "Remember, Secret!" Unlocking the doors, he came face to face with an angry Jane and Roger. "Why was Hermione's door locked?"

"I'm sorry, but we needed some quiet sibling time together. I think she feels a bit better now", and seeing the suspicious looks in both their eyes he said, " no I'm not interested in her that way. I love her but only as my sister, so don't look at me with that look in your eyes you two", and laughing he added, "I'm going to see Gin now, before she Bat-Bogeys me for spending so much time with Mione"

With that and leaving a stunned Jane and Roger gaping after him, he returned to Molly's room and pandemonium. Ginny was fighting the healers to remove the constraints from her Mums arms and legs. This is degrading and totally unacceptable to a gentle woman like my Mum", she yelled at the Healer. "Now Ginny", began her dad. "No! no now Ginny at all. I want those restraints removed and I want them removed now. If you. Dad, as her husband won't do anything, I will. I'll remove them myself and Harry will Apparate her to the Manor and Nanny and Mitzi will take care of her till you all come to your senses."

She went on to say, "It wasn't that long ago that I was in the same position as Ron is in, and had no more support from my so called family than he has. Well I'm not going to believe the worse until the Aurors are finished with their investigation, and once more you'll all have to as the Americans say, 'eat crow'. Now do you remove these restraints or do I.?" Her wand was in her hand and Harry was covering her back. He would back her 100 percent in this instance.

The Head Healer approached Molly's side and gently asked her how she was feeling. "Healthwise I feel wonderful" she said. "I'd like to go home with Harry and Ginny if you please. I will get the best of care in Harry's home I am sure. May I please leave the hospital now?" The Healer removed the bindings from Molly and after running her wand over her from head to foot, declared her well enough to return home.

"Wonderful", said Arthur. "Your room is ready for you, all fresh and bright."

"I said I want to go to Harry's home and I want Ginny and her babies with me there also. I will recuperate there, and nowhere else. This is not Harry's doing, but my decision entirely. Will you take me to your home Son?"

Harry looked entreatingly at his Dad. Arthur nodded slightly in agreement. They could iron things out later. Molly was the important one now. "Yes Mum, you can stay with me until you are healed. I will see that Healer Ferguson calls on you soon" Arthur and Ginny popped back to the Burrow to pack some clothing and personal items for Molly. The boys all left sadly for their respective homes, bitterly blaming Ron for the newest rift in the family. It's easier to place all the blame on others rather than shouldering some of it yourself, Harry thought as he heard some of the grumbled words.

Molly, sans Arthur, settled down quite happily in Potter Manor. The Elves catered to her and used their healing magic to heal her mental pains. The children were always near her or on her lap. They loved having their Grandma with them. She enjoyed watching Narcy tottering on unsteady legs trying to keep up with her brother and Lily, who was now walking as well as Lucius.

Ginny returned to the Clinic on Wednesday, and Bill was there to assist Healer Mitford. The air was a bit chilly between the siblings, but this was a professional setting and feelings were not to be acted on here or now.

Bill couldn't believe what a mess that Malfoy had made of the simple Curses and Spells he had used on his sister. After four hours of working, the two curse breakers had managed to unravel another four extremely long strands from her body. At this rate, it would take many months to remove all the strands, and this was where the problem lay.

He needed to talk to Harry. He wouldn't be able to take any more time off work as with the baby coming they needed his pay as a curse breaker for Gringotts to live on. He flooed home to the Burrow, and then floo-called Harry. When Harry's head appeared in the flames, he asked him to join him at the Burrow. He needed to speak privately with him. Harry knew it was about Ginny so he was no time entering the Burrow. "

"Has something happened? Is Gin okay?"

"No and yes Harry, but this does concern her. We were only able to remove four long strands from her body today. It is better with two of us but I cannot take off any more time from my work. With our baby coming I need my job, and the Goblins won't be generous for much longer. This means that Healer Mitford will have to work alone and it could take years for him to complete the job. I'm so sorry he said slightly blushing" He was ashamed to admit his poverty to Harry.

"Tell me Bill. How much would it hurt you to give up your job at Gringotts, and work as a healer and spell breaker as Mitford is in a hospital or clinic? Are you dedicated to the tombs and caves and all the weird places you go? Could you settle on a Healer's occupation?"

"Harry, I would like nothing better as would Fleur. I've never trained as a Healer, but I've done my fair share in my job to date. What do you have in mind, or dare I ask?" Give me twenty-four hours and I'll have your answer for you. Leave it with me. Now in what way did the two of you help Gin today?"

"It's hard to know Harry what is happening. We think that it will be an overall picture by the time we remove them all. It may take the removal of the very last one for Ginny to sense that she is finally back to normal. Each strand we remove could be a duplicate of another one. Also we're afraid that the first spell we removed which caused her to react so violently to your affection will be triggered when we remove another layer. Test her when she gets back today. This session was an extremely long one. The git layered Spells and Curses one over the other randomly. I still can't believe they didn't kill her. Glen still insists it was her babies that kept her alive" I have one more day I can spare, and that is Friday. We'll know more then".

Thanks Bill. You don't know how much I appreciate what you are doing. I want my old Ginny back again. I've loved her forever it seems, and I want her, her children, my child, and one day our children. I can,t think of anyone else I'd even consider spending the rest of my life with. I'll spend every galleon I own to see that she is healed"

Bill had never heard Harry bare his soul in all the years he'd known him. He knew that his sister and Harry had always loved one another but thought that love had died with Malfoys dirty tricks. I guess love _is _eternal and stronger than evil, he thought.

"I must get home to Fleur, she's nearly due, so that means you'll soon be an uncle. Wow, 'Uncle Harry'. How does that sound?"

Harry's big smile answered his question for him. It sounds great. Can't wait to hold my new n…., hey, nephew or niece, what's the baby gonna be?"

"Well for now Harry it's just a baby. We don't know and really wanted to be surprised. We'll all find out when it is born"

"Okay then Bill, I'll see you in a couple of days. Give Fleur a kiss and hug from all of us won't you?" "Yes I will", he said as he stepped into the flames to floo home to his beautiful very pregnant wife.

Harry returned to the Manor to a very happy family. They were chattering about Ron and Harry knew that Molly wanted to come to his place because she knew she'd never be able to act well enough to fool her beloved husband. He knew her very well, and she knew she would have blurted something out without meaning to if she didn't leave the hospital room when she did. She'd make it up to Arthur when this was all over but she'd let him squirm a bit and enjoy every moment watching him do so.

Harry didn't realize how hungry he was until he sat down to dinner. Earlier on he asked Ginny if there seemed to be any changes that she could notice but she assured him that she felt great and wasn't reverting back to her former Malfoy induced state, at least not yet.

Dinner was delicious. Narcy ate everything on her plate and yelled for more. Lily and Lucius, ever the mimics also yelled for more. Ginny spoke up. "Now that's enough. If you can't ask properly, you won't get any more of this delicious food. Now what do you all say?" A small chorus of "Pleases" and "Pease" were heard, but quieter than before. They were all given a bit more and Harry heaped his plate for a second time. Looking at Ginny's amazed expression he remarked. Well, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I'm famished and Mitzi and Mum know how to keep me happy, and I'm sure I smell treacle tart, don't I?"

Molly laughingly replied that yes there was treacle tart for dessert. "Good" he replied, "I will die happy after I eat my tart".

Following dinner Harry and Ginny spent the evening with the children. They hadn't spent much time with them for a while because of all the events that had transpired over the last few days.

Narcy could now walk around the furniture quite well and could be seen tottering on her own now and then as well. She loved it when the adults applauded her efforts. She loved her Daddy's furbles on her neck and tummy the best. Lily loved her little sister and brother. She might not know the meaning of the words sister and brother yet, but she knew the love that went with them. When together, the three could get into more mischief than one could imagine, and it was hilarious to watch them. As good as a comedy on the telly, Harry thought. What will it be like when Ginny and I have some of ours to go with hers and mine? He'd once seen the words, a movie he thought, called 'Yours, Mine and Ours'. That's what they'd end up being someday. A "Yours, Mine and Ours'. He couldn't wait.

Looking over at the woman he loved, he saw her looking inquiringly at him. He shrugged his shoulders slightly. He smirked at her waggling his eyebrows in what he thought was a rakish manner. She broke out laughing at him and looking hurt, he lunged at her and began tickling her until she was screaming for mercy. Soon the three kids were joining in on the wrestling match. Molly was laughing at the antics of those on the floor. She was so happy for her daughter and her three grandchildren. They finally are learning what love is she thought. Ginny was now enjoying her second chance with her first and only love. The fiasco with Malfoy wasn't love, and was far from it to be truthful.

Nanny broke up the play fight as she informed the parents it was getting past the little ones bedtime. Harry and Ginny excused themselves from Molly and carried the children up stairs for their nightly ritual of baths, teeth brushed, and their last drinks of water and finally a story. This all done, and kisses and hugs all around, a tired Harry and Ginny rejoined their Mum in the study. Mitzi brought tea in to them and a few biscuits, and they talked for a while of what would need doing in order to help Ron.

"I will be speaking to Healer McFarland tomorrow regarding another matter and I intend to ask him to help Ron as well. He is a great Mind Healer as Ginny can attest to, and I know he can help Ron. I spent some time with Sis today, and she said she couldn't believe that Ron had changed so much from when we first met. She wasn't surprised to hear that he hadn't attacked her. She also told me that she was attacked from behind and that Ron was shocked to look up and see something behind her just as she blacked out. As soon as Moony and Shacklebolt tie up all the loose ends, Ron will hold a family meeting to tell everyone what caused his behavior, and I'm warning you now, it all started at Dumbledore's meddling hands."

"Why am I not surprised Harry. He did nothing to try to find out what caused me to marry Malfoy even after the other students went back to school and reported that Malfoy had Crabbe and Goyle drag me from the pub. He didn't need me any more. I had already helped you to kill Tom, so I was expendable."

"I promise that he'll get his. I'm not done with him yet. Now what do you say to a game of chess? I haven't played since Hogwarts, and I know you'll beat me easily"

Molly decided to retire for the night. She wanted to give Ginny and Harry some alone time and so kissing them goodnight, she climbed the stairs to bed. It was strange sleeping without her beloved beside her, but it was for her son, and for him, no sacrifice was too much to bear.

Meanwhile Harry set the chessboard up on the games table in the study. "Well, are you ready to trounce me or will it be the other way around?" he asked her.

She looked extremely serious as she replied. "Be prepared to lose Harry. Tonight I will be crowned champion after I show you who taught Ron how to play chess"

Harry couldn't help himself. He broke out into gales of laughter at the look on Ginny's face. Not being able to stay solemn for a second longer, she joined in on the laughter. The two laughed until they both began hiccupping and then they laughed some more. Mitzi popped in to see if everything was okay and to offer drinks before she retired for the night. Sobering up somewhat, Harry accepted her offer of some tea, and tried not to look at a still giggling Ginny, because his sides were sore from laughing.

"Merlin, I haven't had anything to laugh at in a long time. We both needed a good laugh for a change instead of tears. That was great Gin. The look on your face was priceless. Now how about that game of chess?"

After winning a game of chess each, the two young people sat together on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "If you find that this affects you adversely, tell me okay? I don't want to hurt you in any way"

Harry, I feel better since my last session. There is a difference, but I can't explain it. Beside, having your arms around me after believing I would never see you again, is worth any discomfort it may cause me"

"Harry took her face gently in his free hand and turning it toward him, he kissed her gently. Ginny deepened the kiss, and soon the two of them were gasping for breath. "Wow! Now that was worth waiting for", gasped Harry. "Yeah!! It surely was" she answered. Harry pulled her over onto his lap, and the two snuggled and cooed at one another for the next hour or so.

"Harry can I ask you just one question?"

"Okay that was question number one, now what?"

"Think you're funny do you? Just for that, take this, and she began tickling him in the places only she knew would render him helpless in her hands" It wasn't long before he was begging for mercy and had no strength to retaliate against her.

Throwing her fist up into the air, she called out, "And our new, undefeated champion tickler is none other than Ginevra Molly Weasley"

"This round is yours Gin, but I'll get you when you least expect it. Now what was your question again?"

"Did you mean it when you told me you would propose again after I am cured?'

"Yes Gin, I meant every word. You have been my world since we began our relationship in Hogwarts and the more I think about it, even before that. I need you and our kids. I guarantee that we'll be a family some day, and it will be so wonderful when we can be together for always. Did you doubt my sincerity?"

"It just seemed too good to be true after all I did to you. I wish I could have stopped the things that happened, but I can hardly remember what went on during those three years. I only remember my interaction with my children. Thank Merlin those are wonderful memories. By the way Harry, I hid my engagement ring away from Malfoy, in Mum's bedroom, and when she found it there, she had Dad place it in their vault for safekeeping."

"I'd like to propose to you again with the same ring. Will that be okay with you Gin?"

"Yes, of course love, I would be honored to wear it again. Yawning widely, she said. "I think it's time for bed. It's been a long tiring day. Do you mind if I go up to bed now?'

"Not at all Gin. I think I could use a good sleep also. I don't mean to sound like a pervert, but I can't wait until I can wake up every morning with you in my arms"

"I know how you feel, because I feel the same way. It will happen my love, and soon I hope."

The two walked up the stairs and kissed goodnight before she entered the room that she was sharing with her Mum. Her dreams would be sweet ones tonight.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?.

CHAPTER 11

True to his word, Harry flooed Glen the next morning and made an appointment with the three healers who'd treated him after his awakening and during his uncertainty regarding Ginny. He would see them at 10: A.M. Healer McFarland was the Master Mind Healer at the clinic. He had sat unobtrusively in on all of Harry's appointments as well as Ginny's first one.

He only had an hour to wait, so spent it with his Mum and Ginny. The children were still playing in the nursery. A thought entered his mind as he began to wander in a fantast dream world. He zoned out from the conversation around him and entered this little world of his own. It was a world filled with the pleasant dreams showing him his hearts desires. It showed him scenes of Ginny and the children always together taking part in everyday activities. He saw them playing in the yard, actually there was no limit to what his imagination was playing for him. It was like a movie playing out in a kaleidoscope of a dream life in detail and living color. He dreamt of a home, a wife and scads of children. Would he ever have these things? He already had the home and a child, but the other. Was that within his future reach?

"Haaary! Where aaare you? Come on back dear". Far away, he could hear his Mum's voice calling out to him. It took him a few seconds to respond. He rubbed his eyes and tried to concentrate on her words. Finally, he became aware of his surroundings once more.

"Sorry Mum. I was having the most delicious daydreams. I don't know whether I should speak them aloud because you both may think I'm crazy. McFarland told me to speak freely of my feelings and to stop shutting out my family and friends, and this daydream was just so wonderful." He sighed deeply. "I guess it's just wishful thinking"

Thoughtfully Ginny spoke up. "Harry, you told me about all your worst nightmares during your last years in school, why won't you share a happy daydream with us? If you remember rightly, the good ones were rare and far between"

Harry went into thinking mode by running his hands through his hair. A few minutes later he looked into their faces, and concentrated on his Mum's face because he wanted her to understand how he felt. "Okay, I'll tell you the good one as you call it"

"It was a daydream of my making. I was dreaming that Gin and her children were living with Lily and me here in the Manor. Even though she has a long way to go, I want to stand beside her all the way. She can have her own suite of rooms. I need as well as want her. I need the children as well as I want them. Can you understand where I'm coming from?"

Wearing a solemn expression, he continued. "I lost four years of my life, which I slept through, and for those four years, I lost Ginny as well. I don't want to wait any longer. If she had some dreadful illness, I would be by her side and care for her lovingly night and day until she was well again. The way I see it, she has an illness that the Healers are working to cure. I want to be by her side during this healing process. Mum, is it wrong of me to want this.?

By this time both Molly and Ginny were feeling quite weepy. "Harry, you need to leave soon, but can we continue this when you return. I'm sure Ginny and I both need time to digest what you've just revealed to us."

Jumping up he exclaimed. "I nearly forgot. I'll be back by noon at least. We'll talk then". He then approached Ginny and gently pulled her up into his arms. He wiped her eyes and kissed her gently. "I'll be back soon sweetheart. I'll miss you", and with that he jogged to the floo entry and was gone in a swirl of flames leaving behind him two extremely bemused women. One who was ecstatic, and another who finally felt hope, which was something she hadn't had in three long years.

Looking at her Mum Ginny said. "What just happened here Mum? Was I dreaming too? What if he asks me to move in with him, do you think I should? What would people think? Would they call me a scarlet woman? What would the family think about it? Oh Mum," she cried, "What should I answer if he asks?"

It took Molly a few minutes to gather her thoughts together. She was as surprised as Ginny was at Harry's outburst. But!, and this was a big 'but'; if Harry were serious how would she feel about her daughter moving into the Manor?

"Would you like to move in here with Lily and Harry? I know the children would love it; but how about you? You know he would be satisfied with you having your own suite of rooms so that you would not feel pressed to do something you aren't comfortable with"

"He knows the treatment you received at Malfoy,s hands and that you are undergoing medical treatment with the Healers. He knows all that, and he knows you may not be mentally ready for a more intimate arrangement for a long time to come, but I honestly think he just wants the three of you near to him. I think he needs the completeness of finally forming his own little family"

"Mum I think you're right about his motives. I know he wants us to marry when I'm cured, but he seems happier when we are around him. Let's just weigh the pros and cons while he's gone, and I'm sure I'll be better able to answer him when he comes back home, okay?"

Meanwhile Harry had arrived at the clinic. The first person he saw was Serena. She smiled shyly at him and approaching she said. "Harry, I'm so sorry for my remarks that day you overheard us. I was trying to impress the older Healers with my worldliness. Will you forgive me and give me a chance to make it up to you, and maybe give 'us' another chance?"

"Miss. McTavish., there's no 'us', nor will there ever be an 'us'. I'm afraid there's nothing to forgive as I put you and your words out of my mind as soon as I left the clinic. Witches like you are a dime a dozen. They don't want just any man, they want a figure of their imagination".

As she opened her mouth to speak he continued, "The woman I have loved for years is now well on the way to being cured. We will marry as soon as she is ready for that next step. Money, position, and notoriety aren't everything. I hope you learn that some day"

Seeing that she was about to interrupt again he added. "Actually, I'm glad I overheard your conversation. I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life thinking I might be able to move on with you, or if not you, then another woman. Good day to you Miss McTavish." He turned on his heel and walked down the hall to Glen's office leaving a crestfallen young woman behind.

Despite his encounter with Serena, and still remembering his delightful daydreams, Harry entered the office with a big smile on his face. The three men sitting there looked at his face and couldn't resist answering smiles. Pleasantries exchanged, Glen opened the conversation by asking, "Well my friend, and what has you in such a brilliant mood this morning?"

"All in good time my good man. All in good time. First I want to thank you for helping Gin. She's more like my old Ginny now". Glen grinned inwardly at this 'my Ginny ' bit.

Looking at Sean he continued. "I'm afraid we've hit a snag in her treatment. Bill can only afford one more day away from his job. The Weasleys are a proud family and don't take kindly to what they call charity. I asked him how dedicated he was to Gringotts, and what he thought of becoming a Healer and Curse Breaker in a clinic such as this one, and his eyes fairly gleamed at the prospect. For many reasons, he and his wife would love it if he could achieve this goal".

With a devious look in his eyes, he stared into Sean's eyes and asked. "What are his chances of becoming your Apprentice, especially if a disgustingly large grant of money was donated and earmarked specifically to the training costs and salary of said Apprentice?"

Looking as if all of his remaining birthdays had indeed come early, Sean answered. "Harry do you even know what you are proposing and the ramifications of your proposal? This would be everything I have dreamt of for years. We have never had the money to train anyone to take over this position. You are offering us the most brilliant young Curse breaker I have ever had the privilege to work with. My answer then to you my friend is a resounding yes!!"

Beaming at the end of Sean's little speech he continued. "I honestly don't mean to brag, but I am so filthy rich it,s downright scary, what with inheriting two large fortunes and then to be told that I'll receive the 'Order of Merlin 1st. Class as well. That comes with enough Galleons to set up this fund for the clinic to hire Bill. Just the interest you could earn on the Galleons alone will keep your Apprenticeship program operating for years. Please don't think I'm bragging, as money to me is just a means to an end. I never had any growing up, so it,s not the most important thing in my world .I value my friends and family much more than wealth"

"Will you please meet with Griphook and I at Gringotts, after you meet with your financial advisors?. Bring the figures showing the amount you need for the Apprenticeship Training. I want Bill,s wages to be sufficient to keep him and his little family comfortably until he can go on full wages. I will overwrite everything. My Gin is the most important person to me, and I want nothing but the best for her. Sean, you and Bill are the best. I hope you all understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes I'm sure we do, Harry. We will get on this immediately, and on the strength of your promise, I will offer the apprenticeship to young Bill on Friday. I take it the financial side is not to be disclosed?"

"I would rather he didn't find out I'm the backer in this offer to him. Just tell him I mentioned in passing about his wishes, and leave it at that. You can tell him whatever you want to satisfy his curiosity. Now on to the other things I need to discuss today"

The next hour passed with the account of Ron's last 8 years of Dumbledore's mind control over him. After covering the last few days' events, he ended with. "Dumbledore and Malfoy are cut from the same piece of material. Malfoy,s aim was domination over Gin for his own ends, and Dumbledore's excuse for his domination over Ron was in his words, "for the greater good of the Wizarding word". He trued the same thing with me but my mind was too strong for him to penetrate. After all it was Dumbledore who trained me in Occlumency, but I never dreamt he had gained such control over Ron."

He then asked Glen and Robert if they could come over to the Manor soon and see his Mum. He explained her condition, and the news of Ron's adoption, and wanted her assured that the love he received growing up would kill any latent dark genes in his body. I know I'm trash at explaining this, but you know what I mean. He didn't show what we think of as a dark side till fourth year. We'll discuss it in more depth when we get together. Will you do this for her?"

Seeming to be seeking answers, the two Healers gazed at one another and only seconds later, they seemed to reach an agreement. "Yes, we certainly will do this for you. Before you leave, we'll set up a time", Glen replied.

"I couldn't ask for more, except how soon can you come? As soon as the Aurors finish their investigation, they will release Ron and he intends to have a family meeting like we had for Gin."

Robert spoke up. "Glen since you're batching it till Friday, I guess you need to know when I'm free. Tonight my better half has her night out with her lady friends, so I'm free as a bird. How about tonight, gentlemen?" Agreement was reached by all three healers, as surprisingly even Sean had asked to tag along. He wanted to see Ginny in close proximity with Harry and the Manor without Malfoy,s influence. He liked and respected this young man. He'd lost four years of his life, and he would help in any way he could to help Harry have a 'happy ever after'. A time settled on, Sean and Robert took their leave.

Harry stayed, chatting with Glen about the ways in which his life was changing for the better. "Glen, I may be jumping the gun, but you remember how I told you about my love for Gin, and our plans to marry? Well I love her even more than I did back then. I can't picture any other woman in my life or in my arms. I want her and her children to move into the Manor with me. Don't get me wrong. I'm not asking her to move into my bed" And in an aside, although Glen heard him say it, "At least not yet". Louder, "I just want her and our three children together in our home when I return each day. You can only guess how my heart fills when she and our children are in the same space with me. When you see her tonight you'll understand where I'm coming from with this daydream of mine"

"Okay Harry, we'll discuss that further after our meeting tonight. By the way, Theresa returns home tomorrow night. I owled her and told her I had a big surprise for her, and she agreed to come home early. Is your week-end invitation still open?"

"You bet it is. I can't wait to meet her. Let us know when you,ll arrive and your rooms will be ready for you. We'll see you all tonight at 5:30 for a short visit with the kids and we have dinner at 6. Sorry I almost forgot.Would you please extend the invitation to Sean and Robert as well?" Harry walked with Glen to the flooing entry and they bade each other farewell until later.

With no small amount of trepidation, Harry flooed into the Manor. He wondered what sort of greeting he would get from Ginny and his Mum. Had he spoiled everything? Was all this too soon for Gin? He sincerely hoped that her Mum didn't think that all he wanted from her daughter was a sexual relationship. Never having been intimate with any one other than Gin, he knew it was the one thing he wanted to enjoy again some day, but only with her. He could and would wait, if he hadn't frightened her off that is.

He went into the kitchen first and informed Mitzi that they would have three extra guests for dinner, which made her very happy. Nothing she enjoyed more than a full table of hungry people.

Hearing voices in the dining nook, he entered and was met with cries of 'Daddy' from three little people. Lily, Narcy and Lucius were down from their chairs and wrapped around his legs as fast as their little legs could carry them to him. He grabbed them all in a tight hug, smelling in their baby smells. Replacing them in their chairs, he turned to their Mum and Grand-Mum. "Can we eat first and talk later, I'm starved", he asked them.

Laughingly they agreed and soon they were enjoying a great lunch of thick sandwiches and salad. The adults chuckled as the two older little ones took their sandwiches apart to examine the contents. They then proceeded to eat everything separately. Of course, Narcy was copying her sibling's every move. It wouldn't do to be different after all was said and done now would it?

Their happiness at his return and this scene playing out in front of them, did more to convince Ginny and her Mum that the decision they'd arrived at was the right one. Gin was hard pressed to abstain from shouting her answer aloud for the entire world to hear, because there was more to the answer than just a yes. But she'd have to wait until a bit later. Lunch and playtime with the children came first in Harry's book.

The two hours until naptime passed slowly for Ginny but all too quickly for Harry. He and Nanny took the three children to the Quiddich pitch, and he gave the children short rides on his broom and laughed in glee with them. They all loved flying, even little Narcy. He then took them to the animal paddock and they had rides on their own little ponies. Harry was pleased with Denny's choice of ponies for the children. They played with the smaller animals as well. He was adamant in his beliefs that they should learn to enjoy everything he'd never had as a child. He wouldn't spoil them, yeah not much!, but they would live a normal life.

All too soon, Nanny burst his bubble by announcing naptime for the little ones. Cries of "Just a bit longer", came of course from a disappointed Father, but Nanny wouldn't give in to his pleas. "You'll have loads of time with them later this afternoon, but for now we nap. Losing his battle to Nanny, He helped her to put the children into their cots, and kissing them all soundly, he rejoined the two women in the study, and what he hoped would be a positive conversation.

Mitzi brought tea and biscuits into the study, and after Ginny poured the tea into their cups, she looked at him with a serious expression on her face. Seeing her expression, his face fell. "Oh no', he thought."I shouldn't have spoken up so soon"

Ginny smiled at him as she began speaking. "Harry, first of all, were you serious about the three of us moving into the Manor although into our own suite of course?"

Feeling more hopeful, he replied. "Yes love. I was as serious as I've ever been in all my life. Nothing would make me happier. That said, please listen to something I must tell you both first".

He then proceeded to tell them that he'd had a very meaningful conversation regarding Ron and Molly. He held nothing back except his part in Bill's future. The three Healers will be our dinner guests tonight. There is much to decide about our plans. Healer Mitford will tell us if I am moving too fast with you Gin. You are after all his patient and he wouldn't want a setback because of my impetuousness. I hope you understand"

"Really I do Harry. Mum and I came to the same conclusion. I planned to say yes, but I wanted to wait until I could speak to Sean tomorrow, but you beat me to it. Well done, because maybe we'll have some answers tonight. She loved the smile that filled his face at her words.

Finishing their tea the trio went into the entertainment room and watched a movie. The entertainment system was, in his opinion, one of the best investments he'd ever made. Harry had chosen a flick that he knew Molly would enjoy. It was 'Phantom of the Opera', and Molly loved the music. This was her first experience with Muggle technology and she was furiously wondering how she could have a movie machine in the Burrow. Watching her face, he knew what she was thinking. That took care of their Christmas gift, he decided and so what if the Muggle Santa came early to the Burrow?

While Molly watched the movie, Harry, without thinking first, challenged Ginny to a game of chess. She agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly, as this was her first time watching movies as well, but she tried not to let on to Harry how she felt. Her heart wasn't in the game as she managed to steal glances at the screen now and then. She'd tried not to let him see her doing this, but finally he caught her at it and chuckling he said. "So you can't resist the telly either can you? I forgot this was new to you too. Why didn't you say something? Come on, we can play chess anytime, let's watch the movie with Mum" The rest of the afternoon was taken up with the long movie until he noted the time.

"It's nearly 4 o'clock and I bet the little ones are up by now. We only have an hour or so before our guests arrive and I want some playtime with them. Since we have so much to talk about, the little ones will have their tea in their nursery with Nanny. It's too hard to visit with the three of them. What do you think?" he asked Ginny."

"If you are asking my opinion Harry, they learn by doing and watching. We can't discuss serious things with our mouths full of food. They could eat with us and then go to the nursery with Nanny soon after. That leaves us the evening over drinks to talk with the Healer. Beside I love showing off our children", she said blushing a wee bit.

Wiping his brow in mock relief, he replied. "Good because I don't think I would have enjoyed my dinner knowing my angels were tucked away in their nursery. I love every minute I spend with them". Sporting puppy eyes, he begged, "Gin,can we dress them in their little dress robes I just bought them please?"

"Harry, when did you buy them more clothes. You've already bought them more than they'll ever wear before they outgrow them?"

Waggling his eyebrows in what he thought of as a rakish manner, he retorted. "Woman, we'll save them for the next babies that we have. Seriously, I love shopping for the little ones. It's hard to pick out just one new outfit when there are so many cute ones on the racks. I promise you that our children will never wear rags. Hand me downs are great when they are still neat and actually fit the child wearing them. Trust me I know all about that"

Shaking her head at his remarks and secretly thrilled with the one about 'next babies', she answered. "Maybe you'll take me shopping the next time? I'd love to go and help pick out some clothes for the kids. Okay with you love?" Harry nodded in agreement and the three adults climbed the stairs to the nursery.

Molly still bemused by Harry's nonchalant remarks regarding more babies with Ginny began mentally planning to knit a few baby sets and a couple of blankets too. She began humming as they climbed the stairs, and Ginny recognized the tune as a lullaby her Mum hummed to them while rocking them to sleep when they were ill or just out of sorts. "I guess she caught Harry's remarks too", she thought grinning happily.

The little ones were excited to see their parents and Grandma enter the room. The next hour was a noisy one as the children enjoyed their company. After playtime, they helped Nanny to bathe the children and dress them in their best little robes. Lily's was a very pretty shade of dusty rose, while Narcy,s was a shade a bit lighter than sky blue which went well with her silvery blond hair. Since Lucius,s hair was auburn like his Mums, Harry had bought him emerald green robes. They all looked 'delicious' as their Grandma told them. The adults then hurried off to their rooms to change also. Tonight's visit with the Healers promised to be a very interesting decision making evening. Harry was praying to Merlin that Glen would not find fault with his dreams of asking Ginny and her children to move in as soon as possible. He'd waited long enough.

Harry and Ginny each took the hand of their baby girl Narcy and helped her to walk slowly down the stairs. Lucius and Lily were each proudly holding onto the railing as they were taught to do, and led their Grandma down. Yes, she dearly missed her home and stubborn husband, but she loved the time she was spending with these dear little children and her daughter. Seeing how much change there was in her daughter, made her heart sing the praises of the Healers and her Bill. Tonight, she hoped that many other questions would be answered.

Harry led his little family into what he called the 'telly room', and chose a film called Bambi for the little ones to watch. He grinned at a happy Ginny and Mum as they too became engrossed in the movie. Harry quietly left the room to wait in the floo entry for their guests. Not even noticing that he had indeed left the room, the women were surprised out of their movie watching stupor to hear him greeting the Healers.

"Glen, Sean, Robert, I'm so glad you were able to join us for dinner", he called out a bit loudly. He was hoping that a bit of chatter would give the adults time to pull themselves away from the telly. Looking at Sean and Robert, he told them, "Glen has been my guest once before for a few days, and I hope you will all make yourselves as comfortable as he was made to feel"

Hearing the sounds of approaching feet, Glen looked up just in time to see three small people running for his legs. Lily, Narcy and Lucius wrapped themselves around his legs hugging them tightly. He reached down and enveloped them in a group hug. "Well and who do I have here??"

"I Lily, I Lushus, me Baby", piped up the little ones. Poor Lucius, what a mouthful his name was and he just couldn't get his tongue around the word yet. As far as Narcy was concerned, she was called baby so much that she was happy with that name.

Laughingly Glen made introductions where needed. "Sean, Robert I'd like you to meet and hug Harry and Gin's children. This is Lily, Narcy and Lucius. They are my most favorite little people in the world", he declared proudly. Sean and Robert complied happily and soon had received their share of hugs. They were quite entranced with the children.

Since Ginny knew the three Healers, Harry then introduced Molly to the three of them. Molly and Ginny shook their hands warmly and thanked them for coming. Harry asked them to follow him into the study and each of the men holding onto a little hand proceeded to do just that. As they walked, Harry had slipped his arm around Ginny's waist and was looking down at her as she spoke softly to him. This act of familiarity was not lost on the three men bringing up the rear of the little procession. The fact that she was at ease with his action, caused them to feel hopeful and they glanced and nodded meaningfully to one another. Their looks conveyed the small message, so far, so good!

Denny brought in an aperitif to each of the men and sherry for the women. The children looked up from their perches on the three Healer's laps, as much as to say where's mine? Denny hadn't forgotten them as he served them small sippy cups of apple juice.

"They can sit on the floor so you can enjoy your drinks," offered Ginny but received looks of dismay in return. Glen answered for the men as he said, "I'm sure we're all fine with these little angels on our laps."

Molly smiled at the men, and Ginny nearly choked on her drink at the word 'angels'. "You should be here when these so called angels gang up for mischief, and then you wouldn't call them angels" The men laughed at her remark and the conversation continued in this light vein until Ami entered and announced dinner.

Following dinner, the three men insisted on helping Harry up to the nursery with the three children. Molly and Ginny followed grinning at one another as they watched these three men 'cum mush in the hands of these so called angels', vying with Harry for their attention. Kissing and hugging the three little ones goodnight, the adults returned to the study and their after dinner drinks. Ginny poured the tea and when everyone settled in comfortably, Harry began to speak.

"I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say thank you all for coming here tonight. We really have a lot to talk about, and it's hard to know where to start but I would say at the beginning would be the best place. Mum, you first please. This is all about you and Ron tonight."

Molly had been gathering her thoughts, into what she hoped was some semblance of order. She then proceeded to tell the events which had led to Ron's adoption into the family and his behavior, with many examples of same, up until part way through his fourth year at Hogwarts. She looked up at Robert and asked. "Does that sound like a dark child's behavior to you?"

"Not at all Molly. It sounds like a child who had to compete first with five older brothers and then a sister. In many ways he was a middle child, born between these brothers and a sister. Let me say that a person's genes will cause certain diseases to be inherited, as well as traits such as stubbornness, temperament, and the list goes on. Environment will shape a child's life either for good or bad"

"You loved your son and taught him the same values as you taught your other children. Look to Harry as an example. He had no one to guide his formative years and yet you can see how well he turned out". Smirking he added "If he'd had you guiding him, just think of the paragon of virtue he'd have been. He'd have been insufferable to say the least".

Harry frowned at Robert for a second but didn,t rise to the bait. Instead he remarked that when growing up he'd used the Dursleys as an example of what not to do, "so yes, I too agree that environment is a huge factor in our choices, but only if we are not manipulated by outside forces".

Robert continued. "That said, I know what we need to do, and the first thing will be to speak to Ron. Molly, you and your family are not in the least to blame for the change in him. I do believe we will find other forces at work here. You relax, enjoy this visit with your little family, and we'll take it from there. Would it be presumptuous to ask to be in on the meeting with the family when Ron confronts them? I fear it will be a brutal one. He will need professional help beside him"

Molly turned to Harry and asked him what he thought of this request. "Well Mum, if it hadn't been for Glen helping Dad and I out when we were presenting Gin's facts, I don't know what I would have done. They have the Professional background for backup; I just had the report and my gut feeling. I do agree that they should be there".

"Thank you Son, I trust that you will do what's best for your brother and family. I'd expect no more or less from you."

"I will help in any way I possibly can Mum, I promise. Do you feel better now?"

"I certainly do feel much better than I did when we began speaking, but I'll be thankful when this is all behind us. I mean the problem with both Ron and Ginny as well."

Seeing that his Mum was looking a bit peaked, he said," Well gentlemen, is there anything more Mum can tell you or can she retire for the night.? She's been through a lot in the last few days, and it's beginning to tell on her.?

"Glen answered his question. "No Harry, once the rest of our little visit with you is completed, I think we'll go back to the office and brainstorm a bit. I really want to keep my weekend open so that Theresa and I can spend it here with your delightful little family. I'm praying to Merlin that it will prove to be a very happy visit with great results. We will bid both you ladies a goodnight. Ginny we'll see you tomorrow, and Theresa and I'll see you all again bright and early on Saturday morning, right Harry?"

Harry hugged his Mum goodnight, hugged and kissed Ginny gently on her lips. He wanted Robert and Sean to notice her reaction or lack thereof. The women then retired for the night.

Harry returned his attention to the men taking into account Glen's last words. "Now come on Glen, not too early. At least make it no earlier than seven o'clock, okay?"

"All joshing aside, we'll be here around nine or nine thirty. Theresa will be a bit whacked after her trip, and she'll want a lie in for a while"

Waggling his eyebrows, Harry said, "and I don't suppose you'll have anything to do with her being a bit tired, will you?"

Glen turned red and glaring at Harry replied, "You'll get yours my friend when living arrangements change here. I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do".

It was Harry's turn to blush and saying, "Touché Glen. Seriously though, did any of you notice anything remiss in Ginny when I hugged and kissed her? I did it purposely so you could watch for any sign of a reaction to our physical closeness"

In turn, the three Healers told Harry the same thing, that, at this point in her healing, she was doing very well. Sean added," With Bill's help, I hope to see more improvement after tomorrow"

"I am so thankful for your help and support through all of this. I pray that when this is all behind us, we can continue this friendship. I know that it is frowned on ethically but I do hope it is feasible"

"It is, Harry and we are proud to call you friend. Goodnight. I'll see you on Saturday." Harry shook hands and bade them all a goodnight as they entered the floo, each calling out the secret codeword as they left. It was the same as he and Ginny used.

Climbing the stairs to his room, He thought over the conversations of the evening and was heartened at the feeling of hope that was present throughout the evening's revelations. Tomorrow would be another day, and he would be as ready for it as was humanly possible.

TBC..


	12. Chapter 12

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 12

Nothing Canon is mine, It belongs to J.K.R.

Friday would prove to be an extremely eventful day. By nightfall, all involved in the events of the day, would wonder how so much could be crammed into a period of just under 12 hours. Freedom for one, dreams coming true for a family in the making, small successes and small set backs for two others but both of these happening in the same short period of time, followed by more pain. All these events would make for an eventful day.

Freedom!! Ones freedom is a precious thing, especially when one believes he has lost the rights to it. This day in which one would gain his freedom started peacefully for the most part at Potter Manor with breakfast and playtime with the little ones and their parents. At 9 A.M., an owl arrived at the Manor with a missive from the D.L.S, Auror Division. In short, the second Wizard had been apprehended, and Ron was cleared of all charges and free to leave on his own recognizance. Harry passed the letter to Ginny and his Mum, and flooed immediately to the Atrium of the M.O.M. After wand weigh in, he raced to the Head Aurors office, arriving out of breath.

Kingsley looked up in surprise. "Whoa there Harry! You're speedier than the owls are. Want a job delivering our mail?"

"Not really, but thanks for the offer just the same, such as it is. Where's my brother? Is he free to leave now? Mum and Ginny are anxious to see him".

Trying unsuccessfully to appear professional, Shack came up with what would be Remus and his new teasing nickname for Harry. "Slow down my boy. We thought we had time to process his papers before you would arrive. I guess we didn't count on Harry 'Adonis' Weasley-Potter, he of the winged feet" Moony was just sitting back in his seat laughing at his excited Godson. "About another 10 minutes and he'll be brought to the office. Sit down and relax for a bit," offered a grinning Kingsley.

Harry sat down and turned to Moony. So who were the two hit Death Munchers? Any one I know?"

"Yes, Harry you do know both of them. One was Theodore Knott, no surprise there, and hold onto your hat, the other one was Muggle born Zachariah Smith!"

Not able to hide his shock at this disclosure he asked, "I'm not the least bit surprised about Knott, but since when was Zach on Voldy,s side?"

Moony answered, "Since about 6 months before he graduated. No one ever knew he had changed sides. He was the type who wanted to be on the winning side, and didn't think you had a chance of defeating old Voldy. He let the other dark students convince him to change. Both Knott and Smith will be lucky to get out of Azkaban in this lifetime."

Harry was very pensive as he replied. "I'm sorry that Zack made such disastrous choices, but I still find it hard to believe or picture an Upper Crust Snob like him turning to the dark side. I guess Voldy sucked in a lot of Witches and Wizards who didn't seem the type to follow in his wake".

It seemed to take forever to process Ron's, release. In fact, it took the better part of an hour and a half before they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching from the elevators down the hall, followed soon by the sound of someone entering the outer office, and Ron's voice shouting loud thanks to the Aurors who had worked so diligently to clear his name. "I'll see you all when I return to work in a couple of weeks", were his parting words to those who had delivered him to the Head Aurors office. Flying through the door the first one he spotted was Harry who was ready with open arms for his brother.

After a brief and manly hug, the two men looked at one another happily, but then a resolute look passed over Ron's face. "The first one I apologize to and on my knees no less, is my little sister, and I pray that someday she'll find a way to forgive me... When I think of what I put her through, it makes me cringe inside. Being on the receiving end of suspicion, I know what it feels like to be tried and convicted by everyone without even the luxury of a trial. You know something. I even thought often of Sirius too, for obvious reasons as I sat in my cell. Remus and Shack, can I go home with Harry now?"

Shack answered him by sending him on his way, "but be prepared to testify", he added.

The two young wizards fairly flew down to the Atrium where they entered a floo, which would take them to the Manor and home. They'd been in such a hurry to enter the floo that once again the results were hilarious. They landed with tangled legs and a bumping of heads, as they'd done so many times before. .

Laughing,Ginny and Molly rushed to Ron and Molly pulled him into a loving hug. She began crying inconsolably, and Ginny was trying to hold back her tears. She was still angry at her git of a brother, but was nonetheless happy to see him. Molly calmed down somewhat, so Ron turned to his sister. He went to his knees and taking her small hands in his big ones and with tears in his eyes he begged her to forgive him for his insufferable treatment of her when she needed him most. "I hope it will all be explained when I get the family together on Sunday night", he told her. "Please can you ever forgive me for being a total prat?" he asked her.

"Ron, I won't say you didn't hurt me when you turned your back on me. It will take time to forget everything my siblings put me through when they believed the worst of me. I do love you and I do forgive you, and I know for sure that we will mend in time"

"I'll ask no more of you Gin,. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'll work for it the rest of my life. I need to apologize to Mione also for the way I treated her the night before Knott and Smith attacked her at her parents home.

A shocked Ginny cried out. "Smith? As in Zachariah Smith? How could Zack be one of Mione,s attackers? He's a Muggle. Oh Merlin! He was a Deatheater, wasn't he?" She then sank to the floor, and with her face in her hands began sobbing.

It was Ron's turn to feel shock as he watched Harry run to her and cuddle her into his arms. He rubbed her back lovingly as he whispered strange sounding words softly to her. Thanks to his ministrations, she gradually calmed down enough to speak coherently.

Answering her, Harry replied. "Yes Gin, I was just as shocked as you when Moony told me Smith was the second attacker. I can't believe he would go over to the dark side, without a very good reason"

Molly took over from Harry by sitting beside Ginny and holding her gently. Harry went to ask Mitzi to bring them some tea, and soon the four of them were seated and sipping the refreshing hot beverage.

"Harry, Ron, I think that Zack thought he had a very good reason to go dark. It was revenge. Harry, in my fourth year when you were mooning over Cho, and at this point Harry hung his head slightly, I dated him for a while. I found him insufferable, but you hurt me with your indifference to me. You still treated me like 'Ron's baby sister'. When I broke it off with him, I told him the truth. I intended to wait until you came to your senses and noticed me as just 'Ginny'. Not Ron's little sister, but 'Ginny Weasley'. He told me he would get even with you if it were the last thing he ever did. He wouldn,t believe me when I tried to convince him that you were not even aware of my feelings. I wouldn't be surprised if he helped Malfoy with his plot to kidnap and marry me. He was at the graduation party and stuck pretty close to the crowd I was a part of all evening. Oh Merlin, he must have helped Malfoy", she said in dismay. "It's all my fault"

Before she could say another word, Harry raised his head and cut in. "Hey that's my line, Gin. I have a patent on those words. Seriously love, people make their own choices, no matter what excuses they use in their reasoning. Don't blame yourself for his rotten choice. He was just weak and I'd bet Galleons to Sickles that Malfoy started working on him soon after you broke it off with him. Come on now love, where's my beautiful smile you save just for me?"

Ron couldn't remain quiet for one minute longer. "What am I missing here? Before this mess happened, you hated my sister. You were bent on revenge and were doing a good job of exacting it. Now you're all lovey dovey again. I repeat; what in Merlin's name have I missed here?"

"Well Ron, it's like this," and Harry proceeded to relate the events of the last several days regarding Ginny's medical treatment at the hands of the three Healers and Bill, and the so far, miraculous results. "Before the treatment if Ginny even tried to think of Malfoy in a negative way, or think of me in a loving way, she convulsed. It takes a special spell to calm her down and her Healers thought it would be beneficial to her if I could learn it. Now I can calm her down when needed. She still has a long way to go, but I believe with all my heart that she will be cured. Ron, when that day arrives, I intend to propose to her again. Someday, and I hope it will be in the near future, she will be my wife and I hope to legally adopt her babies if she allows me to. You know something else Ron? I feel as if they are already my children".

Ron couldn't help himself. He jumped up and proceeded to hug Harry first and then he grabbed his sister in a rib-cracking hug as well. "I am so happy for you both. You have gone through so much and you both deserve the best that life offers. I love you both and I just pray that I will get a second chance like the two of you are getting."

Harry told Ron that Hermione knew about his innocence. "We haven't let her know yet that you have been freed. She is still in St.Mungos, but she was supposed to be released sometimes this morning. She may even be home by now. I'll floo her parent's home and find out if she is home yet"

Harry left for the floo entry and was only gone a few minutes before he returned smiling. "She's home and feeling great again. She sent her Dad for a drink of pumpkin juice so we could speak privately. She'll be over this afternoon on the pretext of visiting Mum and Ginny. You just gotta love that Wizarding healing", he added grinning.

Mitzi announced lunch just as Nanny came down the stairs with Narcy in hand followed slowly, as were the rules regarding the stairs, by Lily and Lucius holding the rails all the way down. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and they spied Harry, they all started yelling Daddy, Daddy, and three sets of feet carried their owners as fast as possible to reach him. Harry then found himself pulled unceremoniously to the floor by three little bodies that had wrapped themselves around his legs and then he was in turn being tickled and then kissed soundly by them all. In Harry's eyes this was a reception fit for a King. Ron looked questionably at Ginny who was grinning from ear to ear happily. "What else have I missed?" he asked her.

Her quiet answer meant for his ears only was, "Harry spends hours and hours with the three children. They spend as much time here as they do at the Burrow. You know, the more I think of it, maybe even more here than there. There's been so much going on that Nanny usually ends up keeping them all here. The Nursery expands making room for the three of them. As far as they are concerned, Harry is their Daddy, I am their Mum, this is their home and we are a family. They are too young to be told different, and woe betide the fool that tries to convince Harry that these children don't belong to him. Watch for a few minutes. He doesn't even know we're here any more, because he's completely absorbed in 'his' children. Just watch!"

As Ron watched the playfulness of a grown man, laying on the floor being tickled by 'his' children a pang shot through his body. His mind went into overdrive and all he could think of was that, yes, once again Harry had it all and he was on the outside looking on. Poor hard done by Ron!!...

"_Oh no! Not again!! This was the sort of thinking and self pity that started it all in the beginning",_he thought._…_, "_Shake yourself good Ron_. _Shake it off for Merlin's sake!! Don't give in to the monster in your head. You'll have all of this again someday, and it will be worth waiting for"_

Gradually he calmed himself down and he noticed his Mum and Ginny watching him warily. He shrugged his shoulders slightly as a sad expression filled his eyes.

"Alright there Ron?" asked Ginny. "Alright now Sis. I'll explain later. He began watching Harry and the kids rolling around on the floor and began laughing at the wizard who had defeated Voldamort, turned into mush by these kids.

Finally, Harry sat up trying to disentangle himself from all the arms and legs. "Come on now you three. Daddy wants you lot to meet your Uncle Ron. He's gonna love and spoil you to pieces, just like Daddy does. Oops! Did I just say spoil. Shhh! Don't any of you tell your Mummy I said that. Daddy's not supposed to spoil you any more."

When Ron spied the goofy looking face that Harry was showing to the kids, he couldn't help himself. He broke out into sidesplitting laughter. Soon he was rolling on the floor where he became fair game for three little imps bent on tickling. In their eyes, he had red hair so he must be okay. They were climbing all over him, and he felt something wonderful wash over him. The feeling was pure unadulterated love. These were his nieces and nephew. They were his to love and spoil, just as his best mate had told them, and he would do just that. Soon he was lightly tickling them and placing the occasional little kiss on their little rosy cheeks. He could get used to all of this and by darn, he would do just that!...

Mitzi came into the room for the second time and announced lunch. "Sorry Mitzi, we needed our play time", said Harry. "You mean, 'you' needed your playtime, Harry. You're a bigger kid than they are. Now come and eat before I give your food to the animals." "No, don't do that. I'll come if he doesn't," cried out an ever-hungry Ron.

"Sorry Mitzi, we'll all come to lunch", replied a pink faced Harry. Mitzi could always make him feel like a little boy when she chastised him, albeit gently.

Soon there were ten of them seated around the table. Harry thought that before they began eating he'd better introduce Ron. "I know that you can tell by the red hair that Ron is a Weasley, Ron I'd like you to meet Mitzi, Denny her Mate and Nanny. They are my Elvin family, and were here when I was a baby. Nanny was my Nanny for a whole year. Goderic,s Hollow was my parents vacation retreat only. Mitzi and Denny took care that Ginny and her babies didn't go hungry while she lived here. Malfoy was gone the majority of the time, and so they were her only company beside Hermione that is. Now let's eat, and we'll talk more later".

In another place, a dream of a lifetime was about to become a reality and events were unfolding nicely. Sean had owled Bill asking him to meet early at the Clinic, 1 o'clock to be precise. Bill was worried that this just might concern his sister, so anxious to know what had precipitated this earlier meeting he'd arrived in their floo entry at 12:30. A young healer stationed in the entry approached and asked if she could help him in any way.

"Yes, please, my name is Bill Weasley and I have a 1 o'clock appointment with Healer Mitford, but I am afraid I'm early. Is there a place I could go and have a coffee while I wait for him?"

"Yes there is. The three Healers are in the dining room having lunch. I'll take you to them. They asked me to wait for you and bring you to them" She then led him to the dining room where she left him to join the other Healers.

Greeting the three men, Bill went into big brother mode. "Has something happened to Ginny? Has she had a setback?"

"Not at all Bill. Join us in a coffee, but we'll save the business conversation for when we are back in our office. We were afraid that you would panic and arrive early, but thought it wouldn't hurt to have a pleasant chat over coffee", was Glen's answer.

The conversation was light and pleasant, and Bill enjoyed talking with the men about his experiences as a Curse Breaker, his work in the tombs and treating cursed Witches and Wizards at St. Mungos. The more he talked, the more Sean noted that there was no enthusiasm in his voice regarding his 'place 'of employment. There was definitely more than a hint of the pride he felt in his ability to accomplish his jobs. The more he regaled them with his stories of the tombs, the wider Sean's smile became. Bill began to wonder what was making him so happy. A half hour later found the four men back in Glen's office.

Sean opened the conversation with a question. "Think carefully Bill, how dedicated are you to your career in Gringotts? Take your time."

Bill became pensive and thoughts and scenarios flitted across his mind's eye like a slide show. He thought of the long nights, days, and yes even weeks, looking for a particular tomb. He thought of the onerous task of entering said tomb, destroying curses and then handing millions of galleons worth of treasure over to the goblins. He thought also how in return, he received an extremely small percentage of the worth of the treasure, which many times did not add up to a living wage. Then he thought of his wife and the impending birth of his first child. He'd need to be truthful with this man as he had a sudden premonition that his future hung on his answer.

"Truthfully, if there were an alternative to what I am presently employed at, I would seriously consider it. Why, are you thinking of offering me a job?" he asked facetiously but hopefully.

Taken aback just slightly, Sean answered him excitedly."That's just what I'm doing Bill. I'm offering you a job here in this Clinic"

With a look of chagrin on his face, Bill said. "I should apologize for my impetuousness and lack of manners, but I can't help asking if you are serious? I still apologize, but???"

"Apology accepted Bill, and yes the offer is a legitimate one. In discussing Ginny's progress, Harry mentioned that it would become slower and he remarked to me that he wished we had more healers of yours and my caliber in this clinic, especially as you will be returning to Gringotts on Monday week, and I would be the only Healer once more.. It really got me thinking very seriously about his concerns and his words. I said to myself, "If Bill isn't too dedicated to Gringotts; maybe I can entice him away and hire him as an Apprentice Healer/Curse Breaker in our 'Clinic Of Sanctuary'"

Seeing the look on Bill's face he continued. "Yes our Clinic is called that, but few know the name we go by only officially. Most think of it as 'the Clinic'. So was I way off base in my thinking that you might be interested in a position here with us, my good man?"

Excitedly Bill answered, "When do I start, sir? I'm only on a week to week agreement with the Goblins because they don't pay for anything except results. It,s more commission type work. When I have no results to show for my efforts, they do not pay me anything. That is why there are times when I'm away for weeks at a time, just trying to retrieve enough treasure to get a bit of money. It is hard on our marriage, and with a new family in the offing, I need security for them"

The wages and terms of his Apprenticeship were generous. Sean explained to him that he was coming to them with a plethora of experience and he would be a Qualified Healer/Curse Breaker in no time at all. The only stipulation was that they asked him to sign a five-year contract with the Clinic, with an option to re-sign every five years thenceforth.

Bill couldn't believe his luck. He'd dreamt of an opportunity like this one, but never in all his dreams had he expected it to become a reality. He'd floo called Fleur, and she had literally screamed out her answer in French and English, "Oui, Oui, mes yes Bill!!." An ecstatic Bill signed the contracts and met his sister at 2 o'clock, as an official Healer of the clinic.

The afternoon session went smoothly. Bill proved himself once again by finding and removing six more poorly cast Curses and Hexes. He was thankful that Malfoy was such an inept caster. Thank Merlin for small favors. There were still at least two years worth of these left to remove, but they were doing quite well in the meantime, and Ginny was slowly returning to normal.

Bill joined his sister in the floo entry. "I'll floo back to the Manor with you for a few minutes. I have great news for you, Mum and Harry, and then Fleur and I have something to celebrate."

"That's great Bill but you need to know something. Ron regained his freedom today. They found the other wizard responsible for the beating and the framing of Ron, and he's at the manor with Mum. Do you still want to come to the Manor? You know that Harry won't stand for any nonsense."

"Ginny, I've learned my lesson with your case. Things aren't always what they appear to be. I'll help Ron in any way I can, the same as I intend to continue helping you. Is that enough of a promise?"

"Yup big Bro, let's go. I can't keep my sweeties waiting one more minute."

A laughing sister and brother exited the floo a few seconds later to come face to face with several people. Harry, Ron, Mum and Hermione were awaiting Ginny's arrival. Seeing Bill with Gin, made Harry a bit nervous. Surely Sean hadn't told him anything about Harry,s involvement in the job offer?

The first thing Bill did was to hug his Mum briefly but then he turned to Ron. He grabbed him in a bear hug and told him he was there for him and he was sorry for doubting him.

Ron replied, "I can't fault you Bill, because I was guilty of the same thing as the rest of you, in jumping to the wrong conclusions concerning our sister... I've learned my lesson the hard way. I'm still not sure of how everything began, but Professor Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. We'll talk more later on as Harry has agreed to have the family dinner here at the Manor on Sunday night at 6 o'clock". The only exceptions to us siblings will be Hermione and Fleur. There will be no girlfriends".

Bill agreed that he and Fleur would be here, and he then hugged Hermione and turned to shake Harry's hand but thinking better of it, he hugged him as well.

"I'm so excited I can hardly stand still. I feel like shouting my news from the astronomy tower at Hogwarts"

'What happened, Bill? Fleur hasn't had the baby has she?" asked an anxious Molly...

"No everybody, but this news is almost as great as that news will be. I signed a contract with the Clinic that Harry was in for four years. Sean was impressed with my skills while treating Ginny, and offered me an Apprenticeship with him. I signed for five years at an astronomical wage, astronomical to me at least, considering the pittance I was earning with Gringotts. Now our baby will have all the things it will ever need. Sean told me that while he was watching me work on Ginny, he was wishing I were free to work with him on a permanent basis. Harry mentioned to him in passing that I wasn't happy with my job at Gringotts, so as Fleur would say, "Voila!!! Here before you stands an Apprentice Healer/Curse Breaker."

Before anyone could get a word in edgewise they heard,"Sorry, gotta go and celebrate with my beautiful wife", and as quick as that, he was gone.

Everyone was looking at each other in amazement. He hadn't even stayed long enough to be congratulated on his new position. Molly decided to herself, and followed with, "We have to recognize Bill's new Position in some way. I know! I,ll make a huge chocolate cake for dessert on Sunday, but that's only if Mitzi will allow me in her kitchen. Then after Ron's meeting with the family, maybe, just maybe, I will return to the Burrow with your father.

Harry finally relaxed. His secret was still safe, but not for long as he saw the looks that came from Ginny and Hermione. They weren't the smartest Witches in their years without good reason.

Trying to divert attention away from himself, he spoke up quickly. "Well shall we go and get the children? They must be up from their naptime by now. "I don't know why they always need naps. It sure cuts into our play time", he whined.

"Thanks for asking, and yes, today's session went very well," said a miffed Ginny.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry love, what with Bill flying in and out, and everything else we talked about we almost forgot about your Session with the Healers", said a penitent Harry.

"Well it'll take a lot more than _sorry, _to placate _me_", she answered him coyly.

Advancing up to her and wearing a very suggestive look on his face he asked, "and just what will it take, you little minx"

. "Follow me and I'll show you" Turning to the others she said. Mum, Mione and Ron, we'll be right back, _at least I think we will,_ and we'll bring the little ones back down with us" She turned and ran towards the stairs with a hopeful, randy Harry hot on her heels. After they had disappeared, Ron asked, "what did she mean, _I think?_"

"Ron, every time she returns from a session, she has orders to try something new with Harry. One time it was to kiss deeply. She passed that test, but I don't even want to know what this test is going to be," answered Molly. "Let's just go watch a movie to pass the time, and Ron put it out of your mind. We'll know the results soon, or maybe not so soon, if Ginny has her way. We'll see"

Ron interrupted her little speech with a vehement, "Mum, that's way too much information; let's watch the movie, okay?" Hermione was chuckling at Ron. He was so cute when he was embarrassed so much that he turned red as a cheery.

Now for a small success story accompanied by not only a setback but also a great deal of pain. Harry was having a hard time keeping up to Ginny. Gad, but she could run. She led him into the bedroom, and turned to face him before he was half way through the door. She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him the rest of the way into the room. She kicked the door shut, and immediately threw him onto the bed.

"_Wow_!!!" he thought. "_I could get used to this, I could _!" Ginny taking the lead, threw herself upon him and began snogging him for all she was worth, only stopping once for air. Then she became gentler. She began raining small kisses over his face and found her favorite spot to nibble on just below his right ear lobe. Then she said,"I love you sweetheart. I really do". Harry shuddered and placing his hands on either side of her face, he looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes."I love you too my very own Ginny"

He found himself drawn back in time to a place where they had shown their love to one another for the first time. He shivered at the memory and caught her mouth with his, running his tongue along her lower lip begging for permission to enter. Ginny allowed him entrance and the passion which ensued, was beyond all imagination or description. Harry pulled at her shirt, and she allowed him to pull it off and he threw it across the floor.

"Oh my Ginny, you're so beautiful and perfect in every way" He drank in the beauty of her now mature body, and unable to resist, he gently placed her on her back beside him. He then began caressing her gently and sensually, first with his finger tips and then with his lips, beginning at the spots he knew from past experiences would excite her, and she moaned in pleasure... As he reached her breasts and began to softly kiss and taste her swollen nipples, the inevitable happened and she began to convulse.

Harry was terrified, but far back in his hazy mind, he remembered the Reversal Spell, and his wand, and summoned it from the side table. Holding her body in a leg grip to stop her from hurting herself, he ran the wand over her body, chanting the words of the Spell repeatedly until she quieted down. As she fell into a deep sleep, Harry relaxed for the first time in minutes, though it seemed like hours. Quickly he replaced her shirt, and his own as well. He covered her with a duvet, and kissing her gently on her cheek, he left the room. He knew somehow that she would sleep for an hour or more.

On his way down stairs, he asked Nanny to come down with the little ones, as it would soon be time for dinner. She thought he seemed quieter than usual but didn't ask any questions of him.

Ron, Hermione and his Mum were waiting anxiously for him to tell them what had happened. Seeing their questioning looks he said, "I'm sorry but I can only confide in McFarland", he told them. "It is very personal and highly confidential. Suffice to say that _her _experiment was partly successful"

Harry's face was flushed and his lips were still swollen from the passionate kisses they had enjoyed until they attempted to go a bit too far. The residual threads of Malfoy,s Curses were becoming a bit weaker and had taken longer to affect her this time around, than at any other time before. They had snogged lightly several times, but had never taken it to this particular level. The resulting consequences had been longer in coming than at any other one of their tests. At least now they knew that there had been some progress in her treatment.

Harry was surprised that Ron hadn,t taken this opportunity to rib him about his tousled appearance as he usually did. The look in Harry,s eyes must have stopped him cold, although he didn,t realize how stern he looked to the others.

Ginny slept through dinner, and Ron had an opportunity to become acquainted with his two nieces and his nephew. They were in his opinion absolutely precious. His heart was torn at the thought that he had lost his child at the hands of Deatheaters. Knott and Smith would pray for the Dementers kiss if he ever got hold of them.

He and Hermione had talked in private for a while, before she left for home to have dinner with her parents, but would not try to mend fences until after Ron met with them all and related all the facts. He would have to be satisfied with her friendship for now, but he wished he could see into the future to find out if she would be a part of his life again. Because he loved her so very much, he was having a difficult time picturing his life without her as a part of it.

Hearing a sound from the upper rooms, Molly noticed an extremely disoriented Ginny descending unsteadily down the stairs. She lost her balance part way down the staircase and before anyone could reach her, she fell heavily down the last dozen or so stairs and passed out. Harry reached her first and summoning a blanked from the bed, he covered her gently with it. Please stay with her Ron, and don't let her move at all. I'll floo call to Glen. I want her at the Clinic".

The three children panicked and were trying to run to their Mother's side, but Ron and Molly gathered them into their arms crooning soft words to them. They were sobbing loudly and calling for Mummy and Daddy.

A young Healer answered Harry's call and told him that Healer Ferguson wasn't in the Clinic, he'd left to meet his wife at the train station. She'd decided to travel the Muggle way. Sean and Robert were just going to dinner so she would page them for him. As soon as they saw Harry's frantic expression, they rushed over straight away, and followed him to Ginny's side.

Sean ran his wand over the unconscious young woman chanting in an unintelligible language. He repeated his wand movements a second time chanting different phrases that were as unintelligible to Harry as the first phrases had been.

"Harry, I'm afraid we will have to remove her to our Clinic. Do you object to this decision? Would her family prefer to have her at St. Mungos?"

Harry looked at Molly and Ron, and they both nodded yes to Sean's request to move her to their Clinic. They knew that only in the Clinic would she be able to receive the unique care that she needed.

Harry,s heart was near to bursting with the pain of seeing his beloved in this dire state."Mum, can I go with her", he begged. "I can't leave her now. She needs me. Will you all stay and comfort the babies. They don't understand what is happening and they'll be upset for a while". Reddening a bit, he continued. "I'll be able to answer their question about what led up to this collapse and they need that information before they can treat her"

"Yes Harry, you go with her. The children will be fine, I,m sure. Sean, do you want Bill there too?"

"Yes, please have him meet us in Glen,s office emergency room at the Clinic. Don't tell him anything, just that he is needed right away and thank you"

Sean and Robert levitated Ginny onto a conjured stretcher and floated her over to the floo, which magically widened to allow them to levitate the stretcher through without further trauma to the patient. Harry hadn't seen this happen before, but now wasn't the time to stop and stare as he was tempted to do. He still had a lot to learn and more sights to see, in this wizarding World of his, but for now, Ginny was his top priority.

A.N. I was advised by a reader either of this or HTC, to not give up my day job. Darned, and here I was hoping that at 74 I could finally retire. I had hopes but oh well, C,est la vie. Gigi.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 13

_"Why? Why? Why?" _ These were the anguish fueled words that filled Harry's thoughts as he attempted to follow Ginny through the floo and into Glen's private treatment room. Sean asked him to wait in the outer office as they needed space in which to work on Ginny.

Harry slumped into the nearest chair and dropped his head into his hands dejectedly as thoughts flitted through his mind. _"Why did I allow Ginny to entice me into following her upstairs when I knew what she wanted us to do? Why didn't I take charge and slow things down? Why was she willing to take such a chance with her life? This convulsion was the worse one yet. It took so long to bring her back to near normalcy."_

The answers flew into his mind for the first two questions, as they were simple to answer. "_It is simply because I'm nothing but a selfish randy git"_ As for the answer concerning Gin, she'd have to answer that one. He knew that they loved one another even more than four years ago, and that her desire for marriage was as strong as his was, but maybe she was rushing things a little too fast. These concerns needed settling before they left the clinic.

Harry was still sitting with his head in his hands when Bill came flying through the door followed closely by Edie, Ginny's personal Junior Healer.

"What's happened Harry. Where is she?" Before Harry could answer, Edie was leading Bill into the treatment room. She told him, "You'll find out from the Healers. You're needed in there now Sir."

Time seemed to drag, and no one was coming out to tell him anything. It was about fifteen minutes later when Glen arrived breathlessly and literally flew past Harry and into the treatment room. Harry felt useless, and the longer he sat here without any news about Ginny, the more he was panicking. At least in the Hogwarts Infirmary and St. Mungos, he could stay with her, but then her situation was different. The reasons then were usually a fall from a broom, a Bludger aside the head or arm, or spells gone wrong in DADA class.

Hours passed, or so Harry thought, but in reality was just another hour, when Glen came to speak to Harry. He led him into his office where Sean was seated, and after Harry sat down across from them he was asked to describe in detail, omitting nothing, the events that led up to Ginny's convulsion.

Shamefully Harry recounted their actions up to the convulsion. "It's all my fault. I should have taken control; instead, I let my libido take over. I'm so sorry. You both must be disappointed in me"

Sean was the first to answer. "Laddie, you did what we wanted you to do. We advised Ginny, much to Bill's dismay I must add, to attempt to seduce you. Her convulsion, and our examination today, revealed some complex Spells which Bill was successful in removing. Evidently she was successful in her experiment". It was at this point in the conversation when Harry heard the last few words, that he jumped up and faced the two men angrily.

"So you're using me as a test subject are you? That is despicable, and here I thought she loved me.So all this time I've just been a sounding board for the lot of you. What happens after she's cured? Will I be left by the wayside brokenhearted while she goes on with a new life? In Merlin's name why wasn't I consulted about my part in this testing?"

"Why would you think that Harry?" He turned to face the new voice. Bill had entered the room during his harangue towards the Senior Healers. "Ginny loves you with all her heart and her only aim in life right now is to marry you and make a home and more babies with you. She's even more than willing to accept whatever it takes to achieve this goal, even if she has to have setbacks like this one to win this battle she's fighting."

Harry dropped his head into his hands in dejection."I needed that Bill. I'm thoroughly ashamed at my reaction, but I ask again. Why wasn't I asked for my cooperation instead of being led blindly? I'm sorry Sean and Glen. I am feeling so depressed right now that maybe I should just leave." Harry knew he was rambling but just couldn't put his thoughts in order.

"Harry, now you listen to me. Don't undo all the healing we've done for your well being. Calm down, and please no more talk of leaving. Think about what you are saying. Relax and answer this question. Could you have carried on with Ginny as wholeheartedly as you did, if you knew she was being tested and could possibly be affected as severely as she was?"

"No way in hades!! I'd never knowingly hurt her like that", he replied vehemently.

"And that's why we didn't ask for your cooperation in this endeavor, Harry", Sean said, "You are the only one who she reacts to. Malfoy cast all of his Spells and Hexes with you in mind. If she were so inclined, she could leave here today and have sex with a dozen Wizards and there would be no side effects. You were Malfoy,s only target. In his hatred of you, he wanted nothing more than to take your most prized possession from you, your Ginny. That is why he spelled and hexed her continuously. We made great headway today, and we just removed several more threads from her body. Because of Bill, we will heal Ginny sooner than we originally thought we would. She can return home within the hour"

Harry felt lower than a snake when Sean had finished speaking. He looked up at them and asked, "Can you ever forgive me for my stupidity, and accept my apology? I am so sorry and I don't want to lose your friendship"

"Harry, you will not lose our friendship over this. It was a justifiable reason to be angry. The test we asked Ginny to take part in, she accepted with great glee. She loved the idea of seducing her Harry, and if the truth were told, she was hoping she could do just that, but without the disastrous results that occurred."

"Harry had to chuckle at that disclosure. "That little minx. She always was the instigator in our trysts. I can just imagine us with loads of kids in the future if she has her way. Merlin, but I love that Witch."

"That's good, because you're stuck with me until eternity and more". Harry turned toward the door and saw a radiant Ginny standing there smiling from ear to ear. He ran to her and embraced her as if he would never let her go. After kissing her deeply, he asked her, "Alright there Ginny?", and her answer was "more than alright Harry, let's go home now"

Before they left, Harry turned to Glen. "Did Theresa get home okay, and will you join us at the Manor tomorrow?'

"Yes Harry to both questions. We can hardly wait to join you all, as I'm especially anxious to see the little ones again"

"Harry then slapped his head in disgust."With all that has happened. I completely forgot that Lily and I have a birthday coming up very soon. We'll discuss plans over the weekend."

"Sounds great Harry, so we'll see you about elevenish, okay? Theresa may want a sleep in" Glen added, blushing slightly.

Harry wanted to tease Glen but thought better of it. He just wanted to get Ginny back home.

Bidding everyone goodnight and thanking them all profusely, the two flooed back to the Manor and their waiting family.

Entering the Manor, the first ones Ginny ran to were her babies. She grabbed the three of them in a tight hug and assured them that she was okay. "See, your Mummy is all better now. She just fell down some steps and got a boo-boo and the Healers fixed me all up again." After the children kissed her booboos better and let her go again, she hugged her Mum and Ron. She saw questions forming, but told them they would talk later.

She added, "Please would you both meet us in the study after we put the kids to bed? Mum would you please ask Mitzi for something to eat, as I'm famished. We'll be right back down"

True to her word, Ginny and Harry joined the others in the study within minutes. Ginny's stomach let out a loud growl just as Mitzi entered with her dinner on a tray and a lovely big pot of tea and sweets for them all to share. Ron smirked and remarked. "Weasley stomach, eh?" Ginny reddened and the other three chuckled at her embarrassment. "If I wasn't so hungry I'd hex the lot of you", she threatened, causing them all to become serious in a hurry.

As Ginny ate, Harry and Ron spoke about the family dinner on Sunday night. Glen and his wife Theresa will be here as a guest from about eleven tomorrow morning, until just before dinner on Sunday, but Robert McFarland will be a dinner guest. He will be your mind Healer until we find out how you were controlled and which of his gizmos Dumbledore used. We'll leave any and all discussions until then. Let's just leave tonight for Ginny's news"

Ginny hadn't finished eating yet, so Harry told Ron and the three adults the events that happened at the attack on Hogsmead and the resultant effects it had on Theresa. "You both remember that attack don't you?" he asked Ginny and Ron, "It was just around Easter 6 years ago. That was the time when Voldy was after me and Gin"

"Yeah I remember that attack. So, it was Glen's wife that was cursed in Flourish and Blotts? I remember getting Tonks to send her to St. Mungos. That's another dead infant to lay on the hands of Deatheaters." Ron's eyes clouded over as he was speaking and the sadness in them was plain to see.

Trying to take attention away from her brother, Ginny piped up. "Well I'm finished eating at last. Mitzi brought me enough food to feed two people and I can hardly believe I ate it all."

Ginny called the little Elf to remove her dishes and asked for a refill on the tea.

"Ron, I imagine you have a lot of questions to ask me, but I'll begin by telling you everything from the beginning of my first afternoon session up till I came back home tonight. It will no doubt answer nearly everything you want to know. So here goes"

"As you know the report that was read at our family meeting a couple of weeks or so ago, was correct and true in every way. I was under Malfoys control at all times. You know, I don't even remember marrying Malfoy or being raped by him, just how angry he was when he discovered I wasn't a virgin. Harry cheated him of that privilege and I suffered for it. He only slackened off a wee bit when we were at the Burrow with Mum and Dad. They still knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what it was. Glen asked Harry if I would consent to a meeting with him so that he could, as he said, tie up all the loose ends for Harry. At the end of the investigative session, I was tested by Sean, and he found all the evidence he needed, to know the extent of Malfoys control over me, and he sent the report to Dad"

"Ron, you know about the dinner, although I think you closed your mind to the report. I underwent healing sessions with Glen, Bill and Robert for this last week. The result is that I am slowly becoming freed of the restraints placed on my mind and body. After each session, I am advised of what Harry and I can and can't do. Up until today, it was just snogging lightly and passionately. Harry learned the Spell to reverse the convulsions when I reacted badly. Today, I was to attempt to seduce Harry and it almost worked.

"I don't want to hear about you and Harry in that way", Ron said, covering his ears.

Becoming angry Ginny jumped right in his face and grabbed his hands away from his ears. "You git. How do you think I became pregnant for my two babies? It wasn't consensual sex but it was sex none the less. I have been cheated out of Harry for four long years, and as soon as we can, we plan to resume our former sexual relationship. Yes, resume Ron. As you and Mione were having sex, sorry Mum for being so blunt, so were Harry and I. We were engaged and madly in love. So live with the idea that, yes, as soon as possible we will be sharing a bed and our love. Okay?"

Harry was looking on with a red face, embarrassed that his new Mum was hearing this from her daughter. He chanced a look at her and was surprised to catch a glimpse of glee in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. She was enjoying Ron's discomfiture and not in the least bit surprised at the disclosures from her daughter.

"Well, it seems as if I've put my foot deeply into my mouth once again", said a bright red Ron. "I'm sorry sis. You both deserve happiness."

Instead of returning to her seat, Ginny plunked down on Harry's lap. Molly asked Ron if he cared to join her in watching a movie, as she loved the DVD player and the marvelous movies that Harry had in his collection, but first she asked him if he planned on going to the Burrow, his place or was he planning on staying at the manor for the weekend?

"I've been burning the candle at both ends for a long time now. I'm both a part time Auror and a full time Quiddich player. It's time I chose one or the other. Harry invited me for the weekend to unwind, and I'm taking him up on his offer. It will stave off any attacks from by brothers, in case they show up at the Burrow and I'm there, and it will give me some thinking time also to prioritize my life. So yes Mum, let's go watch a movie. What's your favorite one?" were the last words that Gin and Harry heard as they came together in a deep and passionate kiss. Harry closed and Imperturbed the room with a wave of his hand. The young couple needed no audience for what he hoped would follow.

Harry's pulses were pounding, and his emotions were running away with him, when he suddenly came to his senses. This was just a replay of this afternoon's events that led up to Ginny's convulsion. He pulled away from her and looking into her eyes, he could see the raw lust in them. "Ginny, I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't want to be the one to hurt you either. Am I being used as a tester again? Please help me understand all of this".

"No my loved one, you aren't being used, but I need to know how far we can go sexually so that the Healers know if what they did late this afternoon, was successful. Please, sweetheart, will you do this for us?"

He couldn't refuse this woman anything, not if it meant that they would be able to start a new life together sooner than later. What followed proved once and for all that she was indeed well on the way to becoming completely healed. Using a cleaning Charm and straightening up their clothing, Harry asked a question that he had wanted to ask all evening.

"I love you so very much and I know you love me, so do you think it is too soon for you to move completely into the Manor and share my life as my mate? We can just cuddle and sleep tonight. I think we have proved a point now, and just having you in my arms will make me the happiest Wizard in the world. You are the whole world to me, and add in our three angels, and my world gets better all the time. What do you say? Can we do this and make it work?"

"You know Harry, I'm certain that we can. We've lost so much time that I don't want to lose anymore. Let's do it, okay?"

"Great, shall we wait until Monday, after our dinner and Glen and Theresa's visit? I was also thinking that we need a shopping trip. I want you to have everything you desire".

"Harry, I have everything my heart desires now. I have you again; I have Lily, Lucius and Narcy. I don't need frivolous things as long as I have the four of you. I want to be with you tonight. Let's go tell Mum and Ron and see Ron's ears go red again and Mum's glee at the news".

"Oh so you saw her reaction to your bombshell did you? I thought it was priceless. Poor Ron, you're still his baby sister, even though you're a mother now"

Surprisingly Ron and their Mum accepted the news very well. Molly knew where they were coming from, and that they needed this togetherness. Harry had taken her aside while Ginny had been sleeping, and asked her to get his Mum's engagement ring that he'd proposed to Ginny with. Molly was proud of her daughter's desire to allow Harry to propose to her with the same ring, as it had been Lily Potters ring and Ginny had been proud to wear it.

The four enjoyed a movie together and after it was over, Molly hugged and kissed the three goodnight excusing herself for bed. It had been a very emotional day all round. Harry, Ginny and Ron talked about holding Lily and Harry,s birthday on the following Saturday night as the 31st was Tuesday week and the following Saturday was a good choice. They continued talking for a while longer until Ron began yawning. "Guess it's time to go up he said. I feel as if I've lived a weeks worth of experiences in one day. How about you two?" he asked Ginny and Harry.

"Same here because I'm bushed too", replied Ginny. "I'm still a bit achy from my fall. Bed sounds good right about now".

Harry showed Ron to a room beside his Mum's and he then followed Ginny in the direction of 'their' master bedroom as he called it to himself. Expecting her to go on to her own suite of rooms, but hoping against it, he was pleasantly surprised to see her enter into the Master suite. As she said earlier, she really wanted to be with him tonight.

She had no idea how beautiful this room was, as she'd never been allowed admittance to it while living in the Manor with Malfoy. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colors. The bed was the largest four-poster she had ever seen. The hangings were a deep red with gold cord tiebacks. The duvet was a rich Golden color. It looked so enticing that Ginny climbed up onto it and proceeded to jump up and down like a little kid. Harry chuckled at the sight, and said. "You know if you break our bed, we'll have to sleep on the floor."

"Oh Harry you are funny. How could little me break this huge bed. Come on up and join me. Let loose and have some fun with me" Soon the two of them were bouncing happily on the huge bed and laughing so much that they had to stop bouncing before they flipped off the bed. "Gin that was fun, but I'm going to take my shower now so I'll be out in a little while"

When Harry returned to the bedroom, Ginny was under the covers waiting for him. He crawled in beside her and reached out to her. She fit perfectly into his arms as she had always done. "Goodnight my Ginny", he whispered to her. It felt so right holding her again. He tightened his hold on her and thought to himself, _"This is where she belongs, and this is where she will stay from now on"._

"Goodnight my love" she whispered and soon after he heard her soft breathing as she drifted off, to sleep peacefully in his arms. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he joined her in sleep.

The next morning, Harry and Ginny stopped by the nursery as was their habit to play for a while with the three children, only to find them gone. "I guess Nanny took them downstairs to breakfast already," said Ginny. But it wasn't Nanny, it was their uncle Ron who had rescued them from the nursery. He was playing with them on the floor in the entertainment room. Harry could hear him explaining something to them and putting his finger to his lips, he stopped Ginny so they could listen.

"If I knew how to work the picture box, we could watch some funnies. I guess you'll have to put up with just me until Mummy and Daddy gets up. You are all so lucky to have such a wonderful Mummy and Daddy. They love you very much, and you all know something, so do I. You are all so sweet, I could just eat you up", here sounds of tickling and kissing were heard, so the parents decided to interrupt their fun.

"Who kidnapped my babies?" asked Ginny, as the little ones ran towards her and Harry for hugs and kisses. "Have you had your breakfast yet?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron answered,"No we waited for you two. Mum is in the breakfast room drinking tea with Nanny. They waited for you two so let's go. I could do with a nice big breakfast.

"That's too bad Ron, we only have grapefruit and toast at breakfast on Saturdays", announced Harry seriously, but broke out laughing when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"Mate, I've learned some good Hexes while you were sleeping for the last four years, and I'll use them on you if you scare me like that again" Grapefruit and toast indeed. You,d think the Dursleys were planning your menu"

"Lesson learned, so let's go and see what surprises Mitzi has in store for us." Each adult took a little hand and proceeded into the breakfast room to join Nanny and Molly.

Following a huge breakfast, much to Ron's pleasure, Nanny , helped by all the adults, took Lily, Narcy and Lucius upstairs to have their baths and dress for Glen and Theresa's visit.

Mitzi entered the nursery and told Harry that the guest rooms were ready. "Thank you Mitzi. They should be here soon. I'll go down and wait for them", he told the others and left for the floo entryway. Ginny and the others were not long in joining him, and it was a welcoming committee to be proud of. As Glen flooed in first, he turned to catch Theresa, but was almost bowled over by the three youngsters. They were attached to his legs, and hugging him for all they were worth.

"They remember me", he said wonderingly. "I didn't think small children had such sharp memories"

"Of course, they remember you. You spent last weekend here with them, and you played on the floor with them, and so that makes you their friend for life. Now who is this lovely lady?"

Theresa, these people are my new friends, Molly Weasley and her children Ginny and Ron. Her adopted son Harry Potter, and these three charmer are Lilly Potter, Narcy and Lucius who are Ginny's children but ask Harry and he'll tell you they're all 'his' children. Folks, this beautiful Witch is my life partner, Theresa" As she was introduced to each one in turn, she hugged Ginny and Molly, shook hands with Ron and Harry, and when it came to the little ones, she crouched down to their level, and pulled them all into one great hug. Glen caught Harry's eye and nodded slightly, receiving a small nod in return. Step one, success!

Standing up but keeping hold of the children as best she could, Theresa said. "I hate to let them go. They are so precious. I could fall in love with them very easily" Harry spoke up. "Thank you, we agree with you, they are precious. Shall we go out into the garden and visit? Denny will take your bags to your suite of rooms, and Mitzi will bring tea out to us"

Ginny, Molly and Theresa each took a child by the hand so Harry fell back to walk alongside of Glen and Ron. "What do you think, Harry? Do you think that she'll be easy or hard to convince?'

"I'd say that if her reaction to the little ones is an example of her feelings, it won't take much encouragement at all. They'll weave their own brand of magic into her heart, as they did to me, and she'll be like mush in their hands. She'll want one of her own to love after today. I'd bet Galleons to Sickles on it"

"I can only pray that you're right. I didn't even mention the three little ones to her ahead of time. I wanted them to come as a pleasant surprise. Do you think it worked?"

Ron answered that one. "They worked on me, and yes I think I'm dead certain that they will win her over as well. They are little charmers when they're at their best, and today they are that" He added, "Harry reminded Ginny and me of the incident in Hogsmead. I remember seeing your wife hit by a Deatheater, and we got him and sent your wife to St.Mungos. That was a brutal day. Thank Merlin that Harry finally got rid of that git, Voldemort."

"Yes Ron, the Wizarding world is a better place now, and with Malfoy and his goons dead, it's even better.", answered Glen. "I don,t think it,s too late to thank you for your part in sending my wife to St. Mungos so quickly. Your actions saved her life. So I thank you sincerely"

"Your welcome Glen. We did our best. we were just 16 year old kids fighting an adults war", said Ron.

The adults for the most seated themselves around the table, with Theresa being the exception. She was on the ground roughhousing with the children. Her eyes were shining with glee and if her smile were to get any wider, the others were afraid it would split her face wide open. As far as these three were concerned, anyone who was willing to play with them was okay in their books.

Lunch was served in the garden, and then as they were yawning, Nanny, accompanied by who else but Theresa, took the children up to the nursery to tuck them into their cots.

When she rejoined the others, she sat on her husband's lap and looked beseechingly at him. "Glen, I want one, two, six or as many as we can have. I know we can't have them the traditional way, but there must be some way we can find out how to go about adopting"

"Funny you should mention it love. Harry was telling me that there are many orphans from the war. They are the ones whose whole families were killed, and there were no other relatives found. Actually, Lily is or should I say was, Harry's cousin. His so called family who took him in when his Mum and Dad were killed by that evil git, hated magic and were about to throw Lily into a Muggle orphanage when they realized she was magical. He took her, and now she as well as Ginny's two are his. Ask him he'll tell you the same thing." She turned her attention to Harry and waited for him to speak.

"Theresa, I've only had Lily for a bit more than two weeks. I love her so much that my heart nearly bursts out of my chest when she smiles at me and says, 'I love you Daddy'. I've only been a part of Lucius and Narcy,s life for two weeks, and I couldn't love them more if they were my biological children. They call me Daddy, Lily calls Gin Mummy, and they tell us they love us several times every day. They are my whole life now. When Ginny and I get married I will, I hope, adopt them and they will be mine forever. A child's love is a miracle. I am so happy that you have decided on the possibility of adoption. You'll never regret it I am sure"

"Well Harry, you've convinced me. How about you Glen, how do you feel about adopting some children to fill that empty big house of ours? Then when you go away for Seminars, I'll be as busy as a bee with our children"

"Suits me fine my dear. Since meeting these three little charmers, I've been hooked good, because they wove their magic around me too. We'll Owl our Lawyer on Monday, and have him make enquiries into the availability of homeless children." Theresa kissed him soundly, and he blushed as red as any Weasley ever blushed.

"I guess that's a done deal eh?" asked Ron. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and his Mum knew what he was thinking about. Molly asked if anyone wanted more tea, and as many said yes, she asked Mitzi to replenish the pot.

The rest of the weekend passed pleasantly, with Theresa and Glen enjoying their time not only with the children, but also with this charming mix of people. They especially enjoyed the entertainment room, and avidly watched movies on Saturday night along with Molly and Ron.

On Sunday, Theresa spent most of the afternoon visiting with Molly and Ginny, and Ginny told her about her last three years. Theresa was aghast at the abuse she had suffered at the hands of this Malfoy character. She knew of the Malfoys and considered Ginny fortunate to be alive at all.

In the meantime, the men spent their time on brooms, enjoying the beautiful flying weather. All too soon, Theresa called to Glen that his sister expected them for dinner, and it wasn't polite to arrive just as the food was being served. Reluctantly the men landed their brooms, and bidding Molly and Ron goodbye, Theresa and Glen followed Harry and Ginny to the floo entryway. Denny was just bringing their bags downstairs, and Harry asked them to the Manor the following Saturday for a gigantic birthday party for Lily and him. Accepting the invitation and with a last goodbye and wave, they were gone.

The next thing on the agenda was the family dinner. Harry was willing to bet, that it would be a stormy one, and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or not.

TBC. After Xmas.


	14. Chapter 14

EVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 14.

Glen and Theresa hadn't been gone from the Manor very long, when the floo once more came to life, ejecting one Robert McFarland. He made as graceful an exit as Harry was able to accomplish and that wasn't saying much. Laughing Harry helped him up from the floor, and cleaning his robes of ashes, Harry introduced him to Ron. Ginny was acquainted with him already, so needed no introduction.

The adults returned to the study and joined Molly and Lily who were cuddled up comfortably on the small sofa. "Narcy and Lucius are still napping, but this little one wanted to cuddle more than she wanted to sleep"

Ginny introduced Robert to her Mum and Molly greeted him warmly with a big smile. "Thank you for your willingness to help my son. Once we have dinner, I'm sure that Ron has many shocking revelations to relate to you. In the meantime, would you like a cup of tea?"

Robert accepted the offer gladly, and Mitzi brought tea and biscuits to assuage any hunger pains until dinner. The next hour and a half went quite well while Robert did his best to help convince everyone, especially Ron and his Mum, to feel comfortable with him as a person and with the role he intended to play in their lives.

Mitzi called them to dinner. Today for the first time in ages, the children were spending the remainder of the day with Nanny in the nursery. Ginny and Harry had gone up briefly to spend a bit of time with them, but tonight was serious business, and the three little charmers could be a hindrance at best. The adults dined in the smaller dining room, as they would remain there to discuss the events leading up to Ron's descent into semi-darkness.

Following dinner and dessert, Robert became solemn as he asked Ron and his Mum if they were ready to talk to him. "I think we'll begin with you Mrs. Weasley". Please relate as much as you can remember concerning your son, during his years before Hogwarts" I will record everything said here tonight on my wand so that I can transcribe it tomorrow and study it before our meeting with your family tomorrow night. I'm ready, so please begin now "

"First please, I'm Molly to my friends. I hardly know where to begin, but since Ron was told the details of his adoption during the last couple of days, I'll begin there" Molly then spoke for the better part of an hour, leaving nothing out of her tale. It broke her heart to watch Ron's face during her recollections, but if she wanted to help her son, she needed to be thorough.

Then he asked Ron to tell him his earliest memories and to omit nothing, as even the tiniest detail was relevant. Ron spoke for the next hour or more and as he spoke, his Mum's face crumpled steadily in dismay. Even Ginny had feelings of guilt and remorse written over her face. If she'd only known, but she soon realized that she had been too young to know how her actions had hurt her brother. Ron finished speaking and Ginny tried to speak through her tears but Robert got her attention and shook his head no.

Robert then sat still, gently signaling for silence from all for a bit. He closed his eyes, and began to think. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Molly all grasped hands in support of each other. Not one of them had dry eyes, but they all attempted to hold back for Ron's sake. Ron knew if he let go, that he'd never stop. The news of his adoption had been devastating, but to relive the telling of his childhood had been worse. What must Harry think of his so-called best mate?

With a big smile on his face, Robert faced the family. "Well I have some good news. A couple bits actually. First Ron, your biological birth parents had nothing to do with your actions while growing up. The unconditional love given to you by your parents and siblings is what made you the man you are today. As you grew up trying to compete with your older brothers, and later a little sister, you rebelled. Of course you did, as millions of children before and after you have rebelled. Being younger than two jokesters must have been a trial for you. The oldest three were set in their ways, but the twins were only two years older and because you were younger and there were two of them, it made twice the picking on. I would hazard a guess that most of your childhood problems stem from their tormenting and pranking of you. A person grows and evolves because of the nurturing they receive as children. Meeting your Mum, has convinced me that she loved you no more but also no less than she loved all of her children."

"The second piece of news Ron, is that I truly believe that your problems began in fourth year when Harry's name was entered in the Goblet of Fire by a Deatheater. Please relate to me in it's entirety, everything you can remember about your next four years and your relationship with Harry and your sister"

Mitzi refilled the teapot, and after taking a long sip of his tea, he began. "I have been going over everything in my mind and it all comes back to Professor Dumbledore. I was so angry to think that my best mate had gone behind my back and entered the Tournament, and got away with it no less. Harry tried to convince me that he was not the one that put his name in but I wouldn't believe him. Our friendship was in jeopardy just before the first task, when the Headmaster called me into his office for a chat."

Ron then proceeded to relate all he could remember concerning his many chats that followed in the Headmasters office. The facts weren't pretty nor were they easily believable. Robert was practicing Legilmency 'apparently' unbeknownst to Ron as he spoke, and knew he was speaking the truth. As an Auror, Ron was aware of the intrusion into his mind, but wanted Robert to see the truth of what he was telling them.

The faces of the other ones present were becoming darker and darker showing the anger they felt at this Professor, entrusted with the care and well-being of his students. In Robert's estimation, Dumbledore had certainly let these three students down.

It was hard to believe that the better part of four hours had passed since Molly first began speaking, and subsequently the two others added their deductions and stories. Ginny was devastated at her unbeknownst part in this saga, Harry was livid, Molly was heartbroken, and Ron was now crying inconsolably in his mother's arms. At last, as far as everyone knew, it was all out in the open, damn the consequences.

Robert looked around at the people he had begun to know, admire and respect over the last few weeks. The war was bad enough, but when a figure of such prominence, a Mentor no less, shows feet of the worst type of clay, the devastation felt at his failing is beyond comprehension.

Clearing his throat for attention, he began. "Ron, are you willing to take a dose of a special type of Veritaserum, one which allows you to relate facts without the need for questions?"

"Any thing, Robert because I just want to get on with my life again," he answered.

"Harry, will you open your Manor to our meeting, or should I call it confrontation, tomorrow night?"

A bemused Harry answered quickly. "Whatever it takes, my home is yours to use if you need the space" Chuckling he added. "I take it the guest list will be rather large?"

"Oh it will be that Harry. The nine Weasleys, Miss. Granger and her parents, AurorRemus Lupin, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt will be here. The two arrested Deatheaters who will be restrained and accompanied by the Aurors will of course be among your guests".

"I will personally invite the Headmaster, the new Minister of Magic, the head of your Law Firm , and the Head of the Legal Dept at the Ministry. If I think of anyone else, I shall invite them also. Dinner will be the Weasley and Granger families only, and of course you and myself. I shall be here to mediate, and I am good at it if I do say so myself. Have your wand ready as well for backup, Harry. Please ask your Elves to set the ballroom up as a meeting room cum courtroom. Have I intrigued you all enough to insure your presence tomorrow night?" he asked laughing at their facial expressions.

"Wild hippogriffs couldn't keep us away, and I know I speak for all of us", answered Molly. "I intend to have a camera because I want to see my men's faces when they hear the truth. They are the masters of jumping to conclusions. This may teach them a lesson"

Yawning widely she said, "I'm sorry, but I must go to bed. I am extremely tired and it promises to be a long day tomorrow. Goodnight all" Ginny decided to see her Mum to bed, as she knew what state her nerves were in. Ron followed shortly after and Robert and Harry stayed behind to finalize the plans for the morrow.

"It's really bad isn't it Robert? I knew all the way through school that Dumbledore groomed me for what he called my 'destiny'. He kept me in the dark until the end of my fifth year before he told me the full wording of the prophesy. I will never believe that I was the only one who could kill the git, but Dumbledore convinced everyone including the media that I was the 'Chosen one', and who would disbelieve the master actor? The only good thing about my time at Hogwarts was my friendship with Ron and Hermione, and the best was my one and only love, Ginny. I hope he gets his, I truly hope and pray to Merlin that he gets his". Harry dropped his head in abject misery caused by the truths he,d listened to for the second time, the first time being when he went to the Ministry to see Ron.

"Harry, I'll leave now as I will need all the time I can have to pull this meeting together. Please have dinner a bit early, so we can begin meeting early as well. Don't be surprised at the guest list tomorrow night as I haven't told you about my surprise, and at Harry's questioning look he said. "Sorry, I did say surprise didn't I? Please trust me, and we'll vindicate Ron, Ginny and you tomorrow night. Goodnight my friend, until I see you tomorrow night at 4:30 P.M."

Even with Ginny cuddled into his side, Harry hardly slept a wink that night. He was so wired up, and Ginny was a tad restless, that he tossed and turned until he decided to just get up and go for a run. The two of them would need to spend the morning with their children to make up for their absence today, and needed their sleep.

Climbing carefully into bed after his run, Harry spooned into Ginny's back and knew no more until he heard Lily and his two others calling for Mummy and Daddy. Ginny was gone already, so he pulled on his dressing gown and headed for the nursery. Ginny was in with her Mum again, so Harry took the three little ones into Molly's room. He knew they were the best medicine that Molly would want.

Placing them on the bed with their Mum and Grand Mum, Harry watched as they spun their own brand of magic. First, they climbed over the two women hugging and kissing them soundly. Soon he could see the smiles creeping across both women's faces, and soon laughter followed as they felt little fingers tickling them.

"Okay now, who's up for a big breakfast?" he asked. A male voice could be heard answering happily, "I am, pick me please?" They all laughed as a chuckling Ron entered the room and scooped his Mum and sister into a hug. He hugged and kissed the three children and hugged Harry for good measure.

"What's got into you this morning mate? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been talking to Mione, because I remember that look from a few years ago"

"You got me there; I just finished talking to her. She told me that her and her parents would be here tonight. I guess Robert wasted no time with his invitations or should I call it his command performance?"

"We'll see tonight but for now let's eat, before I chew the leg of one of these delectable little children", Harry said as he grabbed Narcy and pretended to nibble on her leg. She began giggling wildly and Ron grabbed Lucius and tried to nibble teasingly on his leg as well. Lily was already running away from these crazy adults, and Ginny ran to catch her before she fell down the stairs in her haste. It was a happy family, that gathered at the breakfast table, in their nightclothes no less, to enjoy a vast array of breakfast foods. Harry asked Denny if all the plans for tonight were in order.

"Yes, Harry they are. Do you know an Elf named Dobby? He's kind of eccentric, but he popped in early this morning and asked if he could work for you. He has a friend Winky, who needs to be bound to a Master."

Harry jumped to his feet. The look on his face was priceless. It was a combination of joy and woe is me. "Yes I know him. Dobby, where are you?" he called out and immediately felt arms wrapped around his legs and a tearful voice saying. "Dobby knows that the great Harry Potter was not dead. Dobby told everyone that the great Harry Potter would come back. Dobby was right, wasn't he, oh great Harry Potter sir?"

Harry tried to hide his mirth at his little friend's speech. "Yes Dobby, I am back and I would love to have you living at the Manor here with me and Miss. Ginny and our babies. Where's Winky, is she with you now?"

"No Mr. Harry Potter sir. Winky be still back at Hogwarts, but she needs to be bound to a Master, and I told her I would speak to the grea….."Now enough of that 'great' stuff, Dobby. You have known me for a long time. We are friends, as you well know. I am just Harry. That's what the Elves here call me, and that is what you will call me if you want to live with us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes Harry, I can do that. I've been practicing for a long time because I know you like your friends to think of you as just Harry. Winky will have no choice but to call you Master and Miss Ginny, Mistress. Bound Elves is different from free Elves and must follow protocol at all times. Please understand."

"I do understand Dobby. Now, there is a lot of work to be done to prepare for a big meeting tonight. Please get Winky and we'll do the Bonding process and then the two of you can help Mitzi and Denny with the work. How does that sound to you?'

There was no answer coming from dobby as he disappeared noiselessly and appeared a few minutes later leading a tearful and messy looking Winky. Harry knew why she looked as she did, so without any hesitation, he did the little bonding riual that would give her a family to serve for as long as she desired to serve them. As soon as the rite was completed, Winkey,s attire changed to that of the other Elves. She was fresh and clean looking and she stood with a proud look on her little face. Lily, Narcy and Lucius ran to her and hugged her. Here was someone else to play with who was their size and they were quite happy at the turn of events.

After thanking Harry once again, the two new to the Potter household Elves, happily followed Mitzi and Denny into the kitchen to get their orders for the day. "Never a dull moment is there mate?" asked Ron.

"No and with Dobby here, it will be even less dull than I would like it to be now and then. But then I wouldn't have it any other way. He was one of my best friends in Hogwarts, and kept me fed when I was being a git and withdrawing into my self. He's the greatest little Elf and friend ever"

"Now for baths and showers", Harry announced, waggling his eyebrows at Ginny behind her Mum's back. Ron saw him and smirked as he knew there would be water conservation in force in their shower very soon. "Don't forget that Ginny has another appointment at the Clinic this afternoon, so don't take too long in the shower", he quipped to them.

Ginny's treatment that afternoon saw only four more minor threads removed. The next layer would prove to be a difficult and tricky one to work with, and would challenge everything that Sean and Bill had ever learned about Curse Breaking. She returned to the Manor in good spirits. As far as she was concerned, one thread at a time would be an improvement. Bill returned with her as it was near the earlier dinner hour of five when they left the clinic. Well she was in good spirits until she saw that all her brothers, her Dad and Mione and her family sat stiffly in the sitting room, just staring unseeingly at one another.

"I'll be right back", she said as she ran up the steps to her bedroom. Harry, Ron and Robert were sitting on conjured seats around the room waiting for her. Mitzi appeared and announced dinner to Harry. Robert spoke up with, "Well here goes, we'd better get this show on the road. Got your wands ready, Ginny and Harry?"

Harry and Ginny walked side by side down the stairs with Ron and Robert bringing up the rear. Mitzi and Winky had the rest of the two families seated in the formal dining room and so the foursome joined them there. There were smiles all around for Harry, Molly, some for Ginny, but only scowls for Ron when they saw him. A cacophony of sound erupted, from not only the Weasleys, but also the senior Grangers. They were all for garroting Ron.

Harry yelled for silence, introduced Robert to the dinner guests, and said, "Dinner is now being served and we have very little time left to enjoy it before we have our meeting. Less talking will make for more eating and I for one intend to enjoy every morsel that my House-Elves cooked for us, so tuck in."

Against their will, all enjoyed their meal and dessert. "Beverages will be served in the meeting room, but do enjoy your dessert," said a grinning Robert. At 5:50, Harry and Robert stood. "Please follow us," Robert said as he led Ron from the dining room as Harry and Ginny lifted their wands to denote that there was to be no trouble. Ginny's brothers knew better than to do anything foolhardy so followed docilely into the Ballroom.

Harry almost fell over when he saw the crowded room. At place of honor at the front of the room was a raised dais seating thereon the members of the Wizengamot and a twinkling Professor Dumbledore at their head.

Along the sides of the room were the various Ministry Heads. The Weasleys and Grangers were led to seats along the back of the room and were guarded by four Aurors.

In the very center of the room, guarded by Lupin and Shack were two Deatheaters shackled in chairs much like the ones in the Ministry Courthouse. To their right side was another chair which now had Ron as it's occupant. To the left of the Dais, was another Dais housing a team of Lawyers, made up of members of the Ministry and Harry's Personal Law firm and the Granger,s Lawyer. Robert chose to stand beside Ron, as he would chair this meeting to a certain extent.

To say that Harry was impressed would be the understatement of the year. He and Ginny were led to seats near the lawyers. Once everyone was seated, Robert began to speak.

"I know that only a few of those present are aware of what is happening tonight. Those who do know, only know that part which they are immediately concerned with. We will hold three trials here tonight. One defendant was framed for an act of which he has been proven innocent. He has agreed to ingest a regulated dose of Veritaserum, in order to prove his innocence to certain members of his family" Here gasps arose from the section where the Weasleys and Grangers sat.

These two shackled prisoners will be tried as the actual perpetrators of the aforementioned crime. I am not a Lawyer, but I am Ron Weasleys Mind Healer. My credentials are here for all to read. The third person being charged here tonight, will be known by all as the testimony is being given by the three defendants".

"I will now call on the three Lawyers representing the Ministry, Miss. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ron Weasley to step forward. They have all been in contact with the victim's family and the familys agreed on the questions for Mr. Weasley. It is hoped that at the end of these questions and answers, that all will be satisfied that there has been a travesty of justice done to this fine young man" Here a snort sounded from the Weasley section. After the three drops of serum entered his mouth, the Ministry Lawyer approached Ron and so it began.

Ministry Official: "Would you please tell us your name."

"My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley"

MO: "What is your occupation?"

"I am a Full time Auror and a part time Quiddich player"

MO: "Are you acquainted with the prisoners, Theodore Knott and Zachariah Smith?"

"Yes, I went to school with both of them. We all began Hogwarts together, but we were never friends"

MO: "Mr. Weasley have you had any known contact with Knott or Smith since you graduated from school?"

"Yes, I was part of an Auror Team which arrested them soon after I joined the Auror Academy"

MO: "Did you know that they had escaped Azkaban?"

"Yes, it was part of my job to know these things"

MO: "On the night of July 22nd. do you remember a family dinner wherein your family were read a Medical report regarding your sister, Ginevra Weasley Malfoy?"

"Yes I do remember that report"

MO: "Do you also remember your reaction to that report?"

"I only remember hearing what sounded like words but did not hear what the words were. I tried but it seemed as if something was blocking my hearing." Harry noticed Dumbledore fidget at this point in the questioning.

MO: "Then what do you remember next?"

"I remember Harry telling me he would not be my best man, and someone mentioning that Mione helped Ginny several times when she was beaten and I remember leaving in a rage that I couldn't control" Dumbledore's unrest was more noticeable to Harry now as he was watching him from the corner of his eye.

MO: "Then what did you do?"

"I have absolutely no idea what I did between then and the moment I woke up in my bed alone on the following morning.

MO: "Did you at any time on that Sunday night manhandle one Hermione Granger?"

"Why would I hurt her when she is the love of my life? I don't remember even seeing her that night"

MO: "When did you next see her?"

"When I woke up and realized she was gone, I Apparated over to her parent's house to see if she was there. Being an Auror puts loved ones in danger, so I wanted to make sure she wasn't at her parents before I called in the Ministry."

MO: "What happened next?"

"I Apparated into her back yard and she was lying on the ground reading. When she noticed me she jumped up and began yelling at me. I was confused, as I couldn't remember having an argument of any kind with her recently. I looked up when I detected movement, and saw something shimmering behind her. I saw a Curse heading toward her and as she fell, everything went black and I woke up in Ministry cells, under arrest for assault."

MO: "Why didn't you use your wand to protect her? You are an Auror."

"I have no idea why I didn't help her, I only remember utter blackness."

The serum was wearing off and after Ron left the stand, Hermione was called as the next witness. She told of seeing Ron standing in front of her with a shocked expression on his face, and then felt a Curse hit her in the back.

MO: "Did Ron Weasley attack you, Miss Granger?"

"Ron did not attack me in any way. Other than the argument we had the night before, and that was not my Ron standing in front of me fighting mad, he did not harm me whatsoever on the Monday. I'm willing to testify under Veritaserum if necessary"

The other Lawyers were satisfied that Ron had told them all that he could about the attack.

The two Deatheaters were next on the agenda. Given the serum, the two sang like a couple of birds chasing after worms.

MO: " Your name please."

"Zachariah Smith"

MO: "When did you take the Dark Mark?"

"In my sixth year, along with Knott, Malfoy and several others from Slytherin and some of the other houses."

MO: "You,re choice was very surprising when it became known to some of your former classmates. What made you decide to join the dark side"

"Well I was dating Ginny Weasley and she dumped me for Harry bloody Potter. I was just about to hex him one morning when Professor Dumbledore stopped me and took me to his office. I thought I was in for a lecture or at least a detention, but instead he gave me a lemon drop, and then told me that I could do something more constructive than just hexing Harry. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of Voldemort being marked. I have no idea why I did this as I and my family have always been neutral, but definitely not evil."

MO: "And do you remember where you were you on July 23rd.between the hours of 9AM and 11.30 AM."

"I was in a garden with Theodore Knott under orders to assault one Hermione Granger, but not kill her, just frighten her, and frame Ron Weasley for the attack"

MO: "Did you carry out this order? And who did this order come from?"

"I did assist Knott to carry out our orders and all of our orders come from the same place we go to several times a year. Some room in Hogwarts"

Knott gave the very same testimony regarding the attack, excepting the information regarding his branding and his family affiliation with the Dark Lord. The prisoners were than led away, but to Azkaban this time, to await their official trial.

Robert stood up and once more began speaking. You all heard the evidence here today. Ron Weasley is only guilty of arguing with the victim, albeit unwittingly. Why does not only he, but also the two prisoners have such sketchy memories? Why are there large parts of their life that they cannot remember? Are they too under Spells as Ms. Weasley-Malfoy is suffering from?"

Harry could swear by looking at the Headmaster that he was crawling with biting bugs of some sort. His attention went back to Roberts's next words. "We are now preparing a dose of a special Veritaserum which will enable a person to tell a long uninterrupted tale of past happenings even though he may ramble a bit. This special dosage also enables the said person to remember the details of their lost moments and sometimes hours. Ron Weasley will ingest this serum, willingly as he as well as his best friend Harry Potter and other loved ones want the truth.

Given the proper dosage, Ron became completely relaxed and settled down to tell a story of deceit, subterfuge, mind control, and the ramblings of a mentally unhinged Wizard.

"I was angry with Harry because he had put his name in the Goblet against the rules. He tried so many times to convince me that someone else had to put his name in because of the age line. I am a stubborn, opiniated prat and so I didn't believe him. When I learned that the first task involved Dragons, I realized that I had been wrong. I wanted to be able to help him in his taske and so I was running down the corridor looking for Harry to apologize to him when I met Professor Dumbledore. He asked me what the problem was. I told him what I was about to do, and he told my Harry was in his office and I could apologize to him there in privacy. When we entered his office, he looked around and said that Harry must have grown tired of waiting and left". Here he glared malevolently at Dumbledore and continued.

"He told me to sit down and pulled some lemon drops from out of a drawer. I didn't realize just then that there was a dish of the drops on the desk in front of him. He picked up a gizmo from the shelf behind him, and as I sucked on the candy, he began speaking to me softly and hypnotically. He said it must be hard to take second place to a bunch of siblings, and then when I get a friend I take second place to not only him but also our other friend Hermione. He asked me if maybe I would like to be more important than them for a change, to be known for more than being Harry's friend and Hermione's scapegoat. He made it sound so great that I agreed with him wholeheartedly. Soon I was visiting his office three times a week. I was reporting everything that Harry was doing. He knew that Moody was an imposter, but wanted to see how it would all play out."

"I know now that he is mentally ill and had become a power hungry lunatic. When Harry and Ginny became a couple, he was furious. He said it thwarted all his plans. I found out during one of his crazy rambling speeches, that he planned to be alone with Harry at the last battle, let him kill Voldy, Obliviate the killing from Harry's mind, and take the credit so he would be the hero of the Wizarding world.

So many times I tried to tell Harry what was going on but then I'd get patches of nothing for hours at a time and then forget what I was going to tell him. This went on for the next 2 ½ years and Dumbledore was unaware when the time finally came soon after Easter of our seventh year, that Harry was even fighting Voldemort along with Ginny, Hermione and me. Snape showed up hoping to kill Harry, but Hermione was too fast for him and killed him as he was beginning the killing curse at Harry's back.

"The order had been tricked into going to the Ministry and St, Mungos to protect them from attacks that never happened and by the time they realized it was a ruse, the Battle was over and Harry was gone.

Ginny was devastated and so were Mione and me. We spent every spare minute of the next year looking for Harry. I joined the Cannons part time, and the Aurors full time. I still felt compelled to visit Dumbledore from time to time. He still offered me his special, as he called them, lemon drops and twirled his gizmo in his fingers as we talked. The following summer as Ginny was graduating, I proposed to Hermione and she accepted. It was the happiest day of my life. Something convinced me to wait until Harry returned to marry, as I wanted him for my best man".

"Then Ginny did the most horrendous thing she could ever do. She eloped with Malfoy, Harry and I,s and hers too when we were in school, most hated mortal enemy, and a Deatheater to boot. During the seventh year's graduation party at the Hogsmead Tavern, the gits had approached her and doped her drink, and left with her between them. When her classmates ran outside to try to stop Malfoy, they were just Apparating away with her. Colin and the others from her class ran back to the Castle to tell Dumbledore", and here he spat the name out, "that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had kidnapped Ginny. He gave them all a lemon drop and told them that maybe she just went for a walk with them. They believed him at that point. Later as we talked about it, they were sure they had been drugged at the time"

"Over the next four years I visited 'his' office, and I found that I had no interest in finding Harry or helping Ginny. I knew she was living in Potter Manor, and had children, but the thoughts that went through my head all the time were getting darker and darker. I was convinced that Harry was dead and Ginny may as well be".

"During that time on one of my assignments, the Team of Aurors I was working with, arrested Smith and Knott. I was charged with interrogating Smith and during the course of my questioning; I asked him why he had been stupid enough to take the Mark. He looked me straight in the eye and told me that Dumbledore told him that it was the easiest way to pay Harry back for stealing Ginny away from him. He started to tell me about the lemon drops and then his eyes glazed over and I couldn't get him to say anything more about Dumbledore. He had also told me about the Snape/Dolohov incident that happened under the Heads orders.

"The last time I saw Dumbledore was the afternoon of our family dinner when Dad, Harry, and the Healers presented the evidence of Ginny's possession by Malfoy. The rest is as clear as polished glass. He told me that he felt it was time for me to go it alone. With Harry back now, he told me my family would fawn over him and I would live in his shadow once again. At one of our sessions when I asked him how Snape could be killed twice, he told me it was Dolohov senior polyjuiced as Snape who was killed and not Snape. Hermione actually killed the real Snape during the battle. Dumbledor,s reasoning for this farce was that since Snape hated Harry, then Snape could live and maybe kill Harry somewhere down the line.

He was so jealous of poor little Harry from day one. He was supposed to leave Harry with a Wizarding family, but forged documents stating that the Potters wanted the Dursleys to raise their son. He knew all the time that Harry was being abused, but did nothing about it. He ranted and raved occasionally, and would then give me another lemon drop to suck on again.

When Harry mentioned that night after dinner that Ginny had no one to care for her except Hermione, I lost it. A great rage overtook me. I couldn't even think clearly. Had you asked me my name just then, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. Something was controlling me from the get go and I had to see Hermione. I flooed home and started a shouting match with her. Words just seemed to pop into my mouth. She turned away and told me I could spend the night on the couch until I cooled down, but I grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. She lost her balance and I didn't even try to help her up. She ran into the bedroom and locked the door."

"I broke my way into the bedroom, and she had flooed to her parents house. I drank a bottle of Firewhiskey, passed out on the bed and slept until morning. My mind was clearer when I woke up and I knew I had to apologize to Hermione for something or other. I had tried to follow her through the floo the night before, but she had blocked it. She forgot to put up Apparition Wards at her parents house and when I Apparated into her yard, I was just in time to see her knocked out with a stunner. I……heard….., oh my god it was Smiths voice, say have a special lemon drop Ron, and everything went dark and I Apparated back to our apartment. They followed me, and I don't remember anything else until I woke up in a cell in the Ministry"

Before anyone could move, the three Lawyers charged the members of the Wizengamot, on the strength of the evidence, with binding Albus Dumbledore over for trial for the corruption and mind control practiced over the years on several of his students at Hogwarts, and any other charges they could dig up. It was the opinion of many here today, that he needed to spend the rest of his days in a Mental Ward at St.Mungos, with no Magic to call upon ever again. The vote was unanimous and Dumbledore found himself shackled with magical bands of steel, which drained his magic.

Sobbing could be heard throughout the room. Even some of the Witches on the Board were weeping. To think that such a revered Wizard could lose his sanity, and cause such mayhem.

Molly was hugging Robert. "Are you sure you shouldn't be a Lawyer instead of a Mind Healer?" she asked him. "No my dear lady, I'm happy in my chosen field. I'll let you in on a little known secret. I began my career as a Lawyer, but was bored and changed in mid-stream to Mind Healing. Today I enjoyed myself more than the three Lawyers did. It was a challenge for me, and the outcome was satisfying all around"

Looking around he spotted someone he needed to talk to. "Oy Ron, can you come her for a minute before I leave?" Ron joined him and asked what he could do for him. "I need to set up appointments as soon as possible to begin your treatment. We need to wean you off those Hallucinogenic drops that Dumbledore fed you for so many years. You will experience withdrawal symptoms soon and they can be hell to the system. Floo the office at the Clinic, Harry knows the code, and we'll get you started, okay laddie?" "Will do Robert", he answered as he shook his hand, and thanked him profusely for everything he did for him.

Robert made his goodbyes short as he was extremely tired and wanted his bed more than anything else. He flooed away home leaving a chaotic situation that nobody seemed able or willing to cope with.

The Wizengamot Members left, as well as the majority of the other guests and soon it was just the Weasleys, Grangers, and Harry looking wonderingly at one another. Ron was the first to speak.

"My throat is sore, so I'll make this short and sweet. Not long ago Ginny was in the shoes I have been in for years; because both of us have suffered from unscrupulous people. We will never heal if we cannot forgive. I for one forgive all of you who did not believe in me. Harry looked past my sins and knowing what happened to Ginny, he wondered if maybe I was under some spell as well. Mum never for a minute thought I was capable of this evil behavior. Hermione couldn't reconcile the Ron she knew with the frequently angry Ron I was becoming. I'll mourn the loss of our baby with her if she,ll let me, but for tonight, I've had enough of distrust,hatred jealousy and just plain evil. Goodnight all, I'm for bed"

He kissed Mione on the cheek, and climbed the stairs to bed.

Molly said to Arthur. "I guess I can go back home now. Don't you fear, we'll talk more later and that's a threat not a promise. Harry bid the Grangers goodnight, and as they left following the Weasleys through the floo, he turned to Gin and said, "That was some meeting wasn't it.? "Yeah Harry, this was just another day in the life of the Weasleys and the Potters. You know it's better than the soap opera Mum listens to called 'Days of Destiny'. Are you ready for bed love?"

"I'm more than ready love, shall we?" Holding hands the two walked to their room for a well deserved night of rest.

AN. I'm not really Dumbledore bashing. Every fic mentions that he controls Harry because he is the means to the end of Voldemort. He is also close to two hundred years old, and with the stress he's lived with for several years and the wars he,s fought in, he can crack as well as any other Wizard can.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT

CHAPTER 15

Upon entering the bedroom, Harry turned to Ginny and said tiredly. "I don't know about you but I'm so tired, I could just curl up on the floor and sleep for a week, and yet, it's weird but I feel so wide awake! This confrontation tonight was without a doubt, more nerve wracking than the night that Glen and I faced your brothers"

"Hush Harry, let's crawl into bed first and then we can talk for a while. I think that like me, you're too wound up to fall asleep right away".

"You're right you know? I am on edge right now" Harry unabashedly stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Taking a page from his book, Ginny stripped down to nothing and grabbing a shirt from his drawer, she pulled it on over her head. Her movements were natural and yet innocently seductive, proving to him how comfortable she felt with him. With her eyes covered for an instant, she couldn't see Harry's reaction to her actions. His jaw dropped, his eyes darkened, and his hands itched to touch and caress the body he so intimately knew and loved. Thank Merlin the covers were hiding his other reaction as well. Now he wouldn't be able to sleep until he got himself under control.

Ginny crawled into bed beside him and cuddled up. He tried to keep a tiny distance to hide the obvious, but his attempt was in vain. "Oh my Harry, I love that I can still affect you this way. I can't wait to be able to make love to you like we used to do. Don't hide yourself from me because it only helps in my healing process. It gives me hope and more reason to fight to get better"

"I was afraid if this happened you'd be upset with me. I,m not meaning to rush things, but I love you so much and because I had tastes of you and your body for so long, the memories sometime drive me wild. I have faith that we will have it all again. Bill is brilliant, and he will go a long way in the field of curse breaking. The Goblins don't know what they've lost, or at least they don't know yet. They will realize soon though when they can't find someone of his many talents out there in the Wizarding world willing to work for Sickles"

"Harry I need to ask you something. What did you have to do with Bill's new position at the Clinic?"

Harry reddened a bit in embarrassment, but knew he couldn't lie to her. He respected her too much for that. "Well. I might have donated a huge amount of Galleons to their Clinic to be used in an ongoing apprenticeship program, I might have set it up with the Goblins so that it would be self sustaining through investments over the years, I just might have done this so Bill and Fleur could have a worry free pregnancy and life, and I might have done this all so you would be cured faster so we could get married." All this came out almost in one breath as if he was afraid she would interrupt him before he could finish confessing. Taking a deep breath, he added quickly, "Are you angry with me now?"

Ginny pushed him over onto his back and climbed on top of him, thus reactivating his reaction to her proximity to him. She proceeded to snog him senseless to the point where he was gasping for air, but didn't want her to stop.

She pulled away from his lips gently and said. "Merlin no, I'm not the least bit angry with you. This will help so many people as well as me, and so I'm proud of you for not only thinking of this but actually putting it into action. Not only do you help Bill but the Clinic as well. I could see how tired Sean was. He's getting old, and he can train other young Curse Breaker Healers and have a chance to just teach once he has a full staff to man the clinic. Merlin Harry, I love you so much and like you, I can't wait until we can make love again. It's getting closer to that time with every treatment."

Ginny rolled back off his body and cuddled up to him once more, giggling at the disappointing moans that came from him when she moved to his side.

"Maybe we can sleep now love, but I wouldn't count on it", he said to her. Surprisingly, it took only a few minutes before even breaths came from the two of them as they relaxed into a much-needed sleep.

Morning wouldn't be morning without the yells of Mommy and Daddy coming from the nursery. Two sets of eyes opened quickly as Harry and Ginny heard their children calling for them. Pulling on his robe, Harry was first in the nursery. Seeing their father, the three little ones smiled from ear to ear as he greeted them with hugs and kisses. He took them out of their beds and led them in to their Mum's room. Putting them up on the bed, he crawled up beside them as well, and the five of them were soon involved in a kiss and hug marathon. The children had barely seen their parents yesterday, and so they were all

making up for lost time.

After a half hour of fun time, Nanny came for the children, telling them it was time for their baths. Breakfast would be ready soon Mitzi had informed her. Showers and baths over, the little family trooped downstairs to breakfast. Ron was sipping a cup of coffee and reading the morning Prophet. The abbreviated and edited version of the meeting the night before was front-page news. Harry knew that the Lawyers and the Ministry agreed upon this. The article described a very aged, tired and ill Headmaster who had succumbed to the pressures of running a huge school, and preparing his pupils in the Battle against the Dark forces. Harry and Ron both realized that it was for the best that it ended here with this article. The headmaster had been a beloved figure for too many years and it would not serve the Wizarding world any good to see him vilified in print. It was better to remember the great Wizard he had been for so many decades. No good would come from pursuing the matter further. There'd been some memory modification done last night on a few people who it was thought would cause problems that were not needed.

"Hi Unca Ron", yelled Lucius. "I love you" "Me too", came from both Narcy and Lily.

Ron scooped the three of them up and after hugging and kissing them soundly, he answered, "Uncle Ron loves you all too. Are you hungry, because I am, and I could eat a 'Narcy' if Mitzi doesn't feed me soon" Narcy squealed in pretend fright and ran to her Daddy and said, "He,p me Daddy, he,p me p,ease" Harry laughed and put her in her chair beside him. "Uncle Ron won't eat you sweetheart, because Daddy won't let him. Mitzi will bring the food out right away"

As he said this, the food appeared on the table, and of course, Ron was the first to dig in. Once Ron swallowed his first portion of food, he said seriously. "I'm going over to the Grangers today. I need to talk with them about Mione and me. I'm hoping that they believed the evidence they heard last night and that their Lawyer will back me up as well. I love her so much, and I can't picture my life without her in it. If the day goes well, we'll both be back for dinner, so is that okay with you two?"

"It's more than okay Mate. You can have your own suite of rooms here until you want to move on, and don't make that too soon. I would really love to have us together like old times again, agreed Gin?"

"I'd love to have Hermione here with us too. It would be the 'unholy quartet' once again, wouldn't it?" she answered chuckling. She thought quietly that it was further proof of their growing relationship that Harry unconsciously included her in his decisions.

"Not meaning to change the subject, but we have a double birthday party to plan for this Saturday. Ginny has a treatment today, and so I'll stay with the kids and do some planning with Mitzi. Maybe you will send out the invitations this morning if you can, Gin?"

Well, I could make up the list, and after we go over it together, we will send them out. I think it will end up being a rather large gathering. Your 22nd. and Lily's 2nd. birthday on the same day. We will have fun, I can assure you of that. Ron will you be okay with all the brothers and the Grangers?"

"Yes Sis, I will. I put that as far as possible behind me last night. It's hard as you found out, but we have to go ahead not back, so yes everything will be okay with me. I have Quiddich practice tomorrow, and Remus and Moony have me slated for some shifts beginning next week, as soon as I get my Quiddich roster. Life does go on, and I can't thank you enough Mate for all you did for not only me, but all my family and the Grangers too. You are the greatest friend a bloke could ever wish for, and I do appreciate your efforts on my behalf".

"Ron, I couldn't love you and your family more if I'd been born a Weasley. Even though you were being mind controlled, you never gave up on believing I was still alive. In all conscience, I couldn't have done anything else, and I will be forever grateful that I had the means to do it all. I wonder how Dad made out last night with Mum. She threatened to make his life hell for a while to teach him a lesson. I can even see her refusing to cook her famous meals for the boys too".

"Language, Harry", said Ginny. Luckily the children were busy with their breakfast and not paying any attention to the adult talk around them at the time.

The three of them began laughing at the picture this brought up. Hearing the loud laughter, the three little ones giggled too, even though they didn't understand what was so funny. The three adults took their coffee out to the back terrace where there were toys for the children to play with. Soon the air filled with the sounds of happy little ones. Ron after thinking deeply remarked.

"You know Gin, I could get used to this. The last time I saw you this happy and contented was the last years you were dating Harry. I'm looking forward to when you are healed and Mum can plan a big wedding for you two. A stranger looking on would think that Lily, Narcy and Lucius were brother and sisters. As far as they are concerned, they belong together. You've done that mate by loving them almost from the first time you saw them. I only pray that I can make up for lost time because I love them so much too. Merlin but I've missed out on so much", he finished bowing his head in grief.

Ginny rose and went to his side putting her arm around him. "Ron, don't be sad. I missed four years with Harry, being his wife and having his children. Harry slept for four years, missing the same things. The fates decreed that when he woke up that he would receive a few bonuses. Lily, Lucius and Narcy, I am certain are those bonuses, as I hope I am also. We cannot change the past but we can certainly live the present and make it as wonderful as possible. Don't grieve for what could have been, but celebrate what is the here and now. Harry and I will be here for you and Mione when you get together again. We love you both and can't wait to see how things go for you with the Grangers". Ginny kissed him softly on his cheek and wiped a few tears from his eyes. She so hated what had happened to him and Mione in the loss of their baby, but knew without a doubt that all their lives would be better from now on.

After wiping his eyes, Ron stood and said, "Thanks sis, you don't know what that meant to me. You and Harry's love will see us through. I'll see you tonight for dinner. Good luck on your treatment today. I'll see you later mate", and kissing the little ones, he Apparated away, anxious to find out if him and Hermione could look forward to a future together.

"Well, that was an emotion packed conversation", remarked a teary-eyed Harry. I know we said we'd put the past behind us, but it's difficult forgetting what the Board of Governors allowed Dumbledore to get away with . They must have seen him deteriorating before their very eyes".

"Maybe not love. They are for the most as old as he is, as are most members of the Wizengamot. They remained in awe of him until the very end when they saw for themselves how ill he is". Attempting to lighten the mood, she added, "We'd best get on with the guest list for the party, or we'll never have invitations ready in time".

"Okay", replied Harry. "Eight Weasleys and their mates and children, Glen, Theresa, Sean, Robert, Hermione, the Grangers if they will come, Neville, Luna, Moony, Tonks, Sirius , Kingsley and who else can you think of?"

Ginny answered his question regarding more names for the list of guests. "I think that's a party in itself. If everyone brings their significant other, we'll have close to thirty five guests. We can hold the party in the garden. I'm sure the boys will want to have a game of Quiddich, and the little ones will want to have broom rides. They'll also want to play with the small animals".

"Well I guess that's settled, so I'll play with the little ones while you do up the invitations, okay?"

"So you get to play while I do the hard work, eh? I think you should help me, and even the kids can scribble a few shapes on their cards to the other children. How's that for a compromise?"

"Compromise?, I call that a direct order my little bossy Witch, but I agree with you. We can let the children do their own invitations and we'll add the wording to them. Then we'll do the rest in the study while Nanny tends them out here. It's too nice to take them inside. The fresh air is good for them".

It was fun working with the children. Narcy scribbled all over her parchments. Lucius showed talent as he studiously drew rather mishaped cats on his, and Lily did her favorite thing. She loved drawing stick people and trees, and so her parchments were full of those two shapes. They did invitations for Sirius, each other, Fred's and George's two sets of twins, who both Ginny and Harry would see for the first time at the party. Penelope and Percy hadn't had their baby yet, nor had Fleur and Bill. The kids did a few extra invitations in case they had forgotten, or Ginny learned later about other little ones.

Nanny came when called and Ginny and Harry went into the study to finish their part of the chore, as Harry called it. First he had some unfinished business to take care of. As they entered the study, he took Ginny into his arms and kissed her softly. "Have I told you lately that I am very much _'in love' _with you? Not only do I love you, but also I am as I just said, _'in_ _love'_ with you. You are my very world, and I refuse to picture it without you in it. I dreamt of you while I lay in the coma. I could see red hair and freckles on everything that appeared in my visions, and let me tell you that as I think about some of the red-haired freckled objects, it was rather funny. My subconscious mind never forgot you for one minute. I'm sure that's what convinced me to fight everyone's misconceptions and get you back. I know I was a git at the first but when I finally gave in and rid myself of the anger and the desire for revenge; I saw things in a different light".

Ginny was weeping at his words, but looked up at him tearfully and said. "Harry, even when I was under Malfoys Spells, I was still in love with you only. I hated him with a passion, and he knew it. That's why he raped me because he knew I'd never have sex with him willingly. The best thing to come out of that was my babies, and I wouldn't trade them for anything, even you as much as I love you".

Oh Merlin Gin, I would never think of expecting you to make a choice. I love Narcy and Lucius as if they were my own, and they are", he stated with conviction.

"Good, because you are stuck with all of us", she retorted playfully, adding,

"and this isn't accomplishing anything. Let's get busy and get these finished. Maybe Glen and Theresa will have good news for us soon. Think?"

He answered, "You know, that would be great if they have a chance to adopt this soon. We should owl them tomorrow and see if there's any progress being made in their search for a child, or as she told Glen, 'children'".

"Okay, we,ll owl them tomorrow morning, but invitations now", she said.

"Then stop distracting me woman" he said as he kissed her gently again. He knew if he deepened the kiss, it would be the end of them and their invitations.

Meanwhile back at the Grangers, a nervous Ron was walking up the path to the front entrance. He checked his hair by running his fingers through it, thus messing it up a bit more. He looked down at his Muggle clothing and was satisfied with his choice of trousers and dress shirt. Taking a deep breath as he reached the door, he lifted the lion shaped door knocker. Before he could knock even once, he was shocked into inertia when the door opened and a small brown haired Witch jumped into his arms and proceeded to snog him nearly senseless. Then to add to his surprise, Hermione letting go of a befuddled Ron, and stepping back, said politely and seriously, "Hello Ron, It's wonderful to see you. Won't you come in please?"

It took him all of several minutes of shaking, and slapping the sides of his head in order to clear his mind and return some semblance of normalcy to the situation at hand. "One minute she is snogging me senseless, and the next minute it's back to business, so to say! What did I miss in between?", he said speaking his thoughts aloud.

Hermione repeated her invitation to come in to a still confused Ron, at the same time turning to lead him into the house. He followed her in looking warily from right to left, for her parents. Sensing his discomfort, she said gently, "Love, Mum and Dad know you are visiting today. They will be here for lunch and the afternoon. They are taking a half day to spend the time with us. Let's grab a couple drinks and go into the garden to discuss our future goals, okay?" Drinks in hand the two sat on a swing and Hermione began to speak.

"Ron. My parents were devastated by the events, and your supposed part in them, that led up to the meeting last night. They had a hard time believing that you were capable of such viciousness. Whether you know it or not they love you. The loss of their first grandchild, the attack on me and my near death, hit them very hard. They will need a long time to heal, but they now know it wasn't the real you in that body. This is why they decided on taking a half day today to talk with us about our future". "Love, my future is with you, I have no doubts about that, but, and it's a big but, it all depends on what Robert reports regarding your treatment. Can you live with that for now, Ron?"

Even though he knew that he shouldn't have gotten his hopes too high, Ron realized that he had done just that and that Hermione was right. They needed to take baby steps until they could make permanent plans again.

"I understand Mione. I know we need to find out what Robert has to say after my first appointment with him. I have Quiddich practice tomorrow all day. Coach says I've no doubt become lazy and out of shape. If I'm still alive and mobile when he's done with me, I'll owl you tomorrow night to tell you about my day. In the meantime, if your parents agree, Harry and Ginny want you to join us at dinner tonight"

"Oh I'd love that Ron, because I'd love to see the little ones again. I know that when all these problems are behind us, we will have a small family as well. I look forward to marrying you and having our own place again too. We'll give up our apartment and everything in it. I want to start over new and fresh again. I hope you don't mind. You didn't want to go back there to live while you undergo treatments, did you?"

"No Mione I didn't. Harry and Ginny asked me to live with them as long as I want to. In fact, they have offered a private suite of rooms to me for now, and then us later if you would agree to the arrangement. Ginny was so excited when Harry made the offer and she said it would be the 'unholy quartet' together again. How does that sound to you?"

Hermione laughed as she thought of all the crazy things the four of them had done, and the rules they'd broken while at school. "Yes Ron, I'd love to live at Potter manor when the time comes because to be together like we were at school would be a dream come true".

The two talked over old happier and not so happy times until near noon when Hermione jumped up and said that she needed to begin lunch. Ron became nervous again, as he thought of what the visit would be like with her parents. He flinched as he heard the door open and her parents announce their arrival. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it in support. "Relax Ron, it will be okay love, you'll see"

Roger and Jane entered the kitchen with smiles on their face as they greeted their daughter with hugs and Jane gave Ron a light hug as well. Roger shook Ron's hand and said. "It's good to see you again Ron. I know you've been through a lot, and we'd like to go into it further this afternoon if you don't mind?"

Happy that they hadn't shown him the door as soon as they entered the house, he agreed that it was a good idea to clear the air.

After enjoying a delicious lunch in which the only help Ron had given was to set the table, the four of them took their tea and dessert and went into the garden since it was such a beautiful day. Hermione made sure to sit beside Ron for comforting if and when he needed same. She knew this would be a trying conversation at best, as she knew her parents, and what they were capable of.

It didn't take long for the interrogation to begin. Roger opened the conversation by asking him what his plans were now that he had been cleared of all wrongdoing.

"Well Sir, I return to Quiddich practice tomorrow, and my Auror shifts begin next week after I get my game and practice roster. I will still work at both jobs because I love my Quiddich, and Aurors will always be needed, as there will always be Dark Wizards to bring in. Just because we defeated the head wonker, doesn't mean it is over yet. There will always, as in the Muggle world, be someone new come along who wants to make a name for themselves as an evil leader. Like Moody always said, 'Constant Vigilance'"

Jane had been listening and trying to hold her tongue as Ron was answering Roger's question. "I really don't care what your employment plans are Ron, what I would like to know is why you allowed all this to happen to you to begin with. How could you let an old man control you like that? Did you even try to stop him? Tell me Ron, help me to understand how this happened and how my daughter was hurt so deeply in the process"

Ron blanched at her words. He covered his face with his hands and tried to get his nerves to settle down. Jane made as if to speak again, but both Roger and Hermione glared at her to stay silent and wait. Surprisingly she did so. Ron rose to his feet and began pacing.

"You all deserve an answer to this particular question, and I'll try to answer as best I can. Have you been the 6th. son born into a dirt poor family, even though I found out just weeks ago that I was adopted? I am that boy. It wasn't enough that I was 6th. in line, but then a girl, the first in generations born in the Pruett lineage, was born. I wasn't a respected Curse breaker like Bill. I didn,t work with Dragons like Charlie. I would never earn 12 OWLS like Percy. I was not a natural prankster like my twin brothers, Fred and George, just the test subject for them. I wasn't the cute itty bitty baby girl that my Mum had tried for for so long. No, I was just Ron, no one special, just poor little uninteresting Ron".

"My first day on the express I met someone who would be my best friend ever. I also met Hermione who it would take a little longer to call friend. Things went pretty well for a while until I began to notice the vicious cycle once again. I wasn't a brain like my by then best friend Hermione. I had no interest in spending all my time studying, so I fell under my share of Hermione haranguing to do my revising. My mate Harry was a hero to the Wizarding world even though he had no idea why that was so. I lived under his shadow for the first three years at Hogwarts. Harry was becoming a very powerful wizard, and I was extremely jealous of this"

"In fourth year, despite the fact that Dumbledore said it couldn't be done, Harry's name flew out of the Goblet of Fire, as the fourth contestant. That really was the straw that broke the camels back as Muggles are want to quote. I got so angry that I stopped talking to Harry, unless it was to throw some derogatory remark at him. He tried to assure me that he hadn't put his name in the Goblet but I called him a liar. Remember I was just a fourteen year old at the time. We were just kids and kids don't always think with common sense, especially a jealous angry one like I was. After the Task with the Dragons, I finally realized that Harry wouldn't have wanted to take part in tasks that were even difficult for the seventh year contestants. Hoping he would accept the apology I decided to make to him, I was running back to our Tower to see him when Dumbledore waylaid me in the corridor, and you know the rest. I just don't have the strength to repeat the story over again, I'm sorry".

Ron sat down beside Hermione and she put her arms around him and hugged him to her breast. "It's okay my love. Everything will be over soon, and we'll go on with our lives together again".

Roger smiled slightly at his daughter, but Jane jumped to her feet in anger. "Hermione Jane Granger! How can you even think of renewing a relationship with someone who caused all this to happen to you and your baby?"

"First Mum, I am Hermione Jane Weasley, not Granger any more. Ron and I wanted to be married before we lived together, so we went to a Muggle JP and he married us. We wanted Harry and Ginny to be our best man and maid of honor, and knew we'd have to wait for a Wizarding wedding for that to happen. We always believed that Harry was still alive, because our hearts told us so. We were sure also that when he returned he would make short work of Malfoy"

"As for renewing my relationship with my husband, I will do just that as soon as possible. He will be receiving counseling from the best Mind Healer in the Wizarding World, all paid for by the Ministry as part compensation for what he suffered under our Headmaster. If you aren't happy with my decision, I'm sorry. You'll just have to live with it., I'm afraid, because we are moving into Potter Manor with Ginny and Harry as soon as possible. Ron needs to begin his healing process and he needs the love of his wife and his friends to do so. One thing you seemed to forget Mum was that Ron lost his child also and it devastated him as much as it did me".

Jane sat down hard onto her seat and the shocked look was not lost on her husband. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Honey, we need to understand where our kids are coming from. Hermione lived in what to us was an alien world. You know she was happier in that world of hers than she ever was in ours. She found loyal and loving friends, found the person deep inside herself that she'd never have found otherwise. She is married to a fine young man who, when he completes his treatment, will be the same young man who sits here with us today, just a healthier one. I for one accept him as our son-in-law. I want to welcome grandchildren from them someday, and I refuse to miss another day of happiness with them. Hermione has been miserable without her man beside her, and I for one welcome him back into our home again. You will have to search deep inside yourself and make your own decision. I cannot tell you what to do. It's entirely up to you dear heart".

A look of resolution appeared on Jane's face. "As is usual in our house Roger, you are the voice of reason. You are right. Ron you were a victim in this whole mess, and I for one want the two of you back into our lives as a couple again. But Hermione hear this, I want to help Molly plan the Wizarding wedding when it takes place, you understand?"

Hermione and Ron as one jumped up and enveloped Jane in the biggest hug she'd ever received. "I…..need…..to ….breathe…….please" she gasped out.

"Sorry Mum", the two young people said together. Roger laughed at Ron calling her Mum for the first time ever, and he didn,t think that his wife had noticed as she was trying to get her breath back. How wrong he was.

"Ron, you called me Mum", she said tearfully. "I'm so happy I could cry, and as a matter of fact I'm going to do just that", she said as she broke down and sobbed on her husband's shoulder.

A bit later after Jane's sobbing stopped, Roger fetched some drinks for the four of them, and it wasn't tea either. "I need something stronger than this tea, so here goes". He poured a measure of a light golden colored liquid into four china goblets, and said "bottoms up", as he drank his measure in one fluid motion. Ron tipped his up to his lips to smell it, and was pleasantly pleased with the aroma that met his olfactory senses. He did as Roger had done and tipped his glass after offering a toast to the ladies, and drank it quickly. It was delicious.

"Dad, what was that?, he asked. "It sure wasn't Firewhiskey, not going down that smoothly". Roger, as Jane had been, was thrilled with Ron calling him Dad. "Ron, this is a special brand of the finest brandy in the world, bar none. I was saving it for a special occasion, and this is a very special one to celebrate."

"Now let's just sit and visit for a while. Mum and I need to return to the clinic for evening hours. Do the two of you have any plans for dinner?"

"Yes Dad, we do", answered Hermione. "We've been invited to Potter Manor for dinner, and we have lots to talk about this evening. We need to discuss when we will move into the Manor".

"Okay then that's settled. We'll see you tomorrow night will we? I don't expect you to want to leave your best friends and your husband until you settle all of your plans"

The conversation stayed light for the remainder of the visit, and it was soon time for the young couple to leave. Hermione and Ron hugged both of the parents and thanked them for their support. "I'll see you both tomorrow night", said Hermione to her folks. "I love you both. The two waved bye as they Apparated away to the Manor, leaving behind two very happy parents. They had a happy, contented daughter, a new son-in-law, and the potential for a grandchild in the near, they hoped, future. It had been a great day after all even after getting off to a rocky start. Arms around one another they entered their home, which seemed a lot emptier now that she had left again.

The scene that followed Ron and Hermione's arrival could possibly be described as a small version of a Hogwarts reunion. Ron stood to the side while the three others

enjoyed the group hug with many squeals from the girls. Lily, Lucius and Narcy tried valiantly to squeeze into the circle but had to be content with hugging legs instead. Realizing that the children were trying to get in on the hugs, Hermione pulled away and reached down to Narcy who happened to be hugging her legs, and the other two children ran to her also. Many kisses and hugs later, the adults went out to the back garden and sat down on the lounges to catch up on each other's news. The children were just content being cuddled on laps and listening to the voices of their family while they talked.

Within minutes, the youngsters became bored, as they didn't know what most of the words meant, so they wiggled down from the laps and ran off to play in their sandbox. Ginny was fairly jumping in glee. "You'll never believe what Sean and Bill told me today after my treatment, and by the way Ron your first appointment is tomorrow afternoon at 3 o'clock. They told me that within the month, I would be at the half way mark in my healing. During my treatment today, they found a thread which when removed allowed them to remove another six threads. Malfoy was so inept that he just managed to layer Spells in threads and so they will easily remove them as they encounter each one. They believe that the remainders of the Spells and Curses are minor at best and even if there are any major ones, they are not as strong as if, say one of us had cast them on someone else".

Harry turned to Ginny and grabbed her in a massive hug. "Oh thank Merlin Ginny, I'm so happy that I could dance a jig and I can hardly dance. That means that you could be healed by October at the earliest, doesn't it?"

"Hopefully yes Harry, but that is only possible if nothing serious shows up during my treatments, otherwise it could take a bit longer. We must go day to day and hope for the best. Now Ron, Hermione, how did the visit go with your parents".

"It was scary at first, but after an outburst from Mum Granger, and my rebuttal, we settled down and all went well for the remainder of the visit. We won't repeat the bit between Mum G. and me, but suffice to say, we cleared up a lot of bad stuff, and now we can only go forward".

"Mate, that's the second best news we've received today. Now is the third bit of good news that you and Hermione have accepted our offer of a suite here in the Manor?"

Hermione answered that one before Ron was able to open his mouth. "Yes Harry we will, but not until Ron sees his Mind Healer for his first visit. We need to know if he's still under any sort of mind control before we move in together. I hope you understand my reasoning in this matter".

Ginny looked so disappointed that Hermione couldn't help chuckling at her. Ginny, I can still move into the suite, and get it ready for when the two of us can be together properly. Ron could still live in his room here, and as much as I hate to say this, as long as there is always someone with me, I will be okay. Ron understands the reasoning behind this decision. We don't want to take the chance that some Deatheater still out there, knows about the lemon drop triggers. We figure that if the two who attacked me knew the facts, others may as well"

After much planning, it was decided that Hermione would move into the Manor on the following Sunday. Neither Ron nor Hermione wanted anything from their apartment except personal and keepsake items. Their furniture was old and easily replaceable, and so they would begin anew. They had the rest of the week to bring their belongings to the Manor, and as Harry told them, he would gladly help. Mitzi called them to dinner, and after washing the children's hands and faces, brushing the sand out of their hair, dumping out their shoes and socks, and all those good things that need doing after kids have been playing in a sandbox, they joined the Elves at the dinner table.

Harry told Mitzi and Denny that Hermione and Ron would be permanent family members after Sunday. Mitzi was so happy that she nearly cried. She was still grateful for the love and support that this friend of Ginny's had lavished onto her during the terrible times when Malfoy was still alive. Mitzi and Denny saw the love that flowed between these friends and knew that the Manor was once more a happy home filled with love and joy.

During dinner, discussion centered on the party and plans were finalized. Harry said that he had hopes that Glen would call him soon with good news to share. "Oh, oh, oh!, said a red faced Ginny. I forgot. Glen said he'd floo call you at 7:30 tonight. He looked excited when he poked his head in the door to tell me before he left for the rest of the day. I'm sooo sorry Harry!"

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

REVENGE IS SWEET, OR IS IT?

CHAPTER 16

Utter fatigue and the feelings and thoughts associated with the knowledge of the tremendous burden he had been laboring under for so many years, made for a really long night for Ron. When he kissed Mione on the cheek and climbed the stairs for bed, he found himself wishing that she,d remained with him so that he could cuddle up to her and feel her comforting arms around him in sleep. As it was, he hardly slept at all. Tossing and turning, he finally got up and decided to call on Nanny.

"Nanny, please," he called softly. Nanny's Elvin senses guided her to the need felt by her Master's friend, Ron. She appeared noiselessly in his room and seeing the look of pain and fatigue on his face, she knew what she needed to do to help him. She left for a moment and returned with a potion for him to drink.

"Here Ron, get back into bed and drink this. You will have a refreshing sleep for the rest of the night, and will feel much better in the morning. This is my own special potion and what's even better, it's not addictive either. It's not a dreamless sleep potion; however you _will_ experience a thoroughly relaxing dream experience"

Ron climbed under the covers and before he took the potion, he thanked her profusely for her help. Within seconds, he knew no more as he sank into a peaceful sleep filled with calming scenes of soft moving clouds above a flowing stream of water.

Ron would sleep until nearly noon, waking to a wonderfully unexpected surprise, and would not even hear the children or anything else either because of the potion, which Nanny had given him during the wee hours of the morning.

However, in the master suite, it was an entirely different scenario being played out. Harry woke to soft kisses traveling slowly down his cheek from just behind his ear lobe and traveling slowly to all the sensitive spots that Ginny had learned of during their year and a half long relationship in Hogwarts. Meanwhile her soft hand was gently stroking his warm chest stopping just above his boxer line. As he moaned out her name in desire, she said, "Happy Birthday my Harry". His eyes opened fully and he answered, "thank you my Ginny, now come here you". He grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"Do you know what you do to me", he huskily asked her. She could answer yes quite honestly as she could feel his reaction to her wake up call.

"It won't be much longer love. I feel confident that there will be more progress tomorrow. Harry kissed her deeply and as one they said, "Mood killer, morning breath, ugh!!' , and turning slightly away from one another Ginny said teeth first, kissing later". Just then Lily could be heard calling to Narcy and Lucius to wake up. They quickly took care of their morning ritual, and donning robes they went to the nursery.

"Happy Birthday Harry," called out Nanny.

"Why thank you Nanny. It has started out to be a wonderful birthday. Harry hoisted Lily up into the air and sang out, "Happy Birthday to you too Lily. You're two years old today, and you're getting to be Daddy's big girl now", and at these words, Lily giggled happily. She wasn't too sure what the fuss was all about, but the hugs and kisses from her daddy was a great way to start her day. Nanny and her Mum also sang Happy Birthday to Lily, which had her chuckling with glee. These adults were funny, singing to her and then hugging and kissing her as well. She loved all the attention she was receiving.

After the greetings were over with, Nanny then informed Harry and Ginny of her visit to Ron during the night and told them that he would sleep for hours yet.

"Thank you again Nanny. Last night's confrontation was brutal for him, and I was afraid he would have a hard time sleeping. We don't know what we would do without you to care for us. He didn't even have Mione to comfort him", said Ginny as she hugged Nanny in thanks.

"You're welcome Ginny. He was actually in pain from fatigue. I'm happy he trusted me to help him" Harry spoke up at that point and added his thanks to Ginny's.

Even with the children at the table, breakfast was a fairly quiet time as both adults were still reeling with the memory of Ron's testimony. The floo flared up and Harry went to see who was calling at this hour of the morning. He saw Mione,s head in the flames and crouched down to speak to her. Before he could ask what they could do for her, she spoke.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday Harry, how is Ron? I know he must have been in a bad way, because I could hardly sleep until about three or so in the morning, when a wonderful peace entered my very soul and I drifted off into a sleep filled with clouds and a gently flowing stream. I have no idea where that all came from, but I still feel very peaceful. Can I speak to him please?"

"Good morning yourself, Mione and thank you for your wishes! Ron's still sleeping and will be until at least noon. About three or so this morning he called for Nanny, she gave him her special sleeping concoction and he's been out like a light since then. Can you come over for breakfast with Ginny and the wee ones, and me? We have lots of food left with Ron sleeping", he added with a chuckle.

"I'll be right over", she answered happily, and within minutes, true to her word she exited the floo with an overnight bag. Harry looked inquiringly at the bag, and she answered his unspoken question. "We'll talk after we eat, okay?" Harry agreed happily and after hugging her tightly, he called on Denny to take her bag up to the suite, which had been prepared for her and eventually Ron, to occupy.

Harry took Mione by the hand and led her into the breakfast room. Ginny and the three little ones set upon her with hugs and of course there were loads of kisses from the children. Narcy and Lucius loved their auntie, and Lily was just getting to know her, but if her siblings loved her, then of course she loved her also.

Everybody sat down again, and dug into the still magically hot and excellent breakfast. The somber mood from earlier on changed and soon talking, laughter, and eating combined to make this a very happy occasion.

After eating, Hermione opened the serious conversation saying, "Mum and Dad were devastated at the evidence last night. They asked me this morning why I didn't know what was happening since I was supposedly the cleverest Witch in Hogwarts. I told them that my cleverness came from books, and that I depended on my books for all the answers to everything. In retrospect, you know I've just realized that this mania of mine, blinded me to the world and the very people who were in plain sight to me all the time. I needed to prove to myself that because I was Muggle born, that I could be just as great if not greater than any Pureblood Witch or Wizard was. I am so ashamed of myself. I should have seen that Ron was under a spell all the time, but I was too busy upgrading my knowledge, instead of nurturing our relationship. I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me"

Ginny spoke up before Harry could respond. "You know something Mione? We were all guilty of not seeing the obvious. None of us saw that Dumbledore was becoming so ill. We all heard him called many things, among them eccentric, the greatest Wizard, most powerful, but never mentally ill. We had so many more things to worry about, and when Harry and I finally became a couple we tried to make up for lost time by nearly snogging ourselves to death in every broom cupboard in the school. We didn't even notice what was going on with any of the other students either. It was funny that Smith said he wanted to punish Harry for taking me away from him. I never dated the git even once. He asked me continuously to go out with him, but I told him I loved Harry and would wait until he came to his senses and noticed me. So you see Mione, we were all guilty of being blinded by the obvious"

Harry had a guilty look on his face at the revelation of his denseness concerning Ginny. As she spoke to Mione he was thinking of his actions or lack thereof. He'd wanted to ask her out more than once, but first she was with Corner, while he was mooning over Cho, then she was with Dean Thomas, then he finally got his chance after her breakup with Thomas. Of course, they had to make up for lost time, but not at the expense of their friend and brother. "Like Ginny said, guilty as charged", he replied remorsefully.

Hermione spoke up. "All that you have done and said is well and good, but I lived with him for four years, and so I should have been aware of the changes in his personality from time to time. But again, it's all in the past now and we need to go on from here. We can't wallow in our mistakes, but we must learn from them. Okay my friends?"

"Okay Mione. Now go up, crawl into bed with my brother, and cuddle up so that when he wakes up, you are the first thing he sees. You really look tired"

"Yes I really am, so I'll do just that. Thanks, Ginny and Harry, I'll see you later okay?"

Chuckling Harry replied as she rose and walked toward the stairs. "Goodnight Mione and sleep well" "I will Harry, I will certainly do just that"

Ginny rose and knelt in front of Harry's chair and seriously told him how she felt. "You know Harry, Mione will be the potion Ron needs more than anything else, when he wakes up and she's nestled closely with him. I know all about that, because spooning into your body and sleeping with you does the same for me. It makes my body and mind relax and I'm sure I heal as we sleep. Thank you more than words can ever say, for the patience you have with 'just sleeping' with me. I do love you more than life itself, and I can't wait until we can marry and add to our family".

Small tears ran down Harry's cheeks at her words of love. To think of what they lost for so many years, and because of the ugly word 'revenge', he had very nearly lost it again. He thanked Merlin every night before he drifted off to sleep for giving him the wisdom to see beyond his desire for revenge, and urging him to look at the bigger picture.

Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap, and hugging her tightly, he tearfully assured her that this act of restraint on his part was because of his love for her. Ginny wiped the tears from his cheeks, and kissed both cheeks and eyes softly. Three little ones scrabbling down from their seats, and wanting equal time on their Daddy's lap, interrupted this tender moment. Laughing, their parents grabbed the three of them into a hug.

"Ginny, we are so blessed. I just hope the chair is strong enough to hold us all, but just look what we have here on our laps. We have beautiful Lily and Narcy. We have handsome Lucius. I have you, you have me and I like to think you are as happy with me as I am with you. We could hardly ask for more, except maybe another half dozen little charmers", he added cheekily at the end of his little speech.

"I wish I could hug you right now, but I'll make it up to you later, but know that I'm prepared to become pregnant with your children as often as possible. This is a big home to fill, and because of their premature death, your parents didn't have the chance to do so. We will do our best to make them proud of us, I promise you that. Just think of the variety of red, black, blond and dark brown haired kids we'll have running amok around here in time", and she began laughing aloud at the thought.

Harry began laughing too but decided they had better put the children down on the floor before they lost complete control and dropped them. Nanny had been listening quietly to the conversation between the two people she loved so dearly. The joy in her heart was immeasurable. She called to the three charmers to follow her upstairs for their morning ritual promising them a trip outside later on.

After kisses all around, the children happily followed their Nanny upstairs. Lily and Lucius walked up one side of the staircase holding onto the 'their height' hand rail that Harry had conjured for them. Nanny followed behind, holding tightly onto Narcy,s tiny hand. They made such a sweet picture that Harry couldn't stop himself from snapping a picture with his ever present camera which he carried everywhere around his children and Ginny. He had no such record of his growing years, but he would see that Ginny and he would have enough pictures to fill dozens of albums. He was in dozens of the pictures also as Ginny insisted that in her estimation, he was the most important person in this little family.

The two of them remained at the breakfast table for a while completing the plans for the dual birthday party on the following Saturday. Hedwig came through the open window carrying a dead field mouse in her talons. She'd heard their voices and wanted to visit with her two favorite people for a bit. "Owlry right now girl", ordered Harry. "We don't need a mouse on our table", Harry told her as he scratched her in her favorite spot behind her ears to take the sting from his reprimand. Hedwig retrieved her prey from the tablecloth, and huffily flew out through the window again and soared to the nearest tree to enjoy her meal.

Ginny laughingly said. "No Owlry for her. She's like a kid, doing only what she wants to do. She's so cute. Look at her; she has her back to you in order to teach you a lesson".

Harry laughed too and said, "You know something love? I don't think she believes she's anything other than a person. When I was still a titch, she treated me like a fledgling, preened my hair, picked at any grime off of me after Quiddich, and acted like a mum in many ways. She did this until I was about sixteen or so. I guess she was my family for a long time. I truly love my Hedwig and I'm sure she loves us too".

Ginny chuckled at the picture that came to mind of an Owl preening her fledgling, but was impressed at the same time at Hedwig's ability to nurture a human. She really is his familiar, she thought.

""I'm sure she does love us, as we love her. I know that she missed you a lot when you were gone. Getting back to our party, I'll send the invitations out this afternoon, and should have answers and numbers by Thursday at the latest. I hope we will hear………" but just then she was interrupted by the sound of the floo flaring up. The two of them ran to the entry to see Glen's face appear in the flames. He was wearing a huge grin across his face and looked like the cat that swallowed the goldfish.

"What's got you grinning like a hyena?" asked Harry.

"Is the birthday party still a go?" asked Glen.

"Yes, you'll receive your invitations by evening. It's this Saturday, and you and Theresa will be here won't you?, Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh yes indeed. We wouldn't miss it for a million Galleons. We need a chance to show off our new family to you, Ginny, Mum Weasley, Ron, Nanny, Mitzi and Denny as well. Oh yes and everybody else too. I'm so excited I can hardly stand still"

Ginny squealed out in delight. "So your appointment with the Adoption agency was successful was it?"

"Well Ginny, you could say that. We are now the excited, happy and proud parents of now get this, four children. They are siblings, two girls and twin boys. On Friday night, their parents were killed in a Rogue Deatheater attack in northern Scotland and they needed to stay together. So we've been approved as their adoptive parents. Theresa is still crying and laughing in turn. We get them tomorrow afternoon." Glen said all this in nearly one breath. His happiness was catching as Harry and Ginny found themselves as excited as he was.

"Merlin Glen, we're so happy for the two of you. Now we'll be anxiously waiting for Saturday to arrive so that we can meet them. Maybe you could plan on the weekend as well so they can interact a bit more over Sunday with our three little ones", Harry suggested.

"We'll see about that Harry, but we'll see you all on Saturday none the less. Bye for now", and he was gone.

"Wow, now that was some floo call", remarked Ginny. "You can say that again", answered Harry bemusedly. "The thing that stands out in my mind is that there are still rogue Deatheaters roaming the country side, I had no idea there were still active ones around. I thought that by now they'd all be rounded up and either kissed or in Azkaban"

"Harry, maybe we'd better talk to Dad tonight", said Ginny, "or better still, floo Kingsley and Remus. They'll know what's happening on the Deatheater front. I guess I need to get a wand again, because Malfoy broke mine so I couldn't attack him in my defense".

Harry scowled angrily at her remark. Malfoy deserved to die many times over, in his opinion at least. Instead he said, "Yes love we need to go shopping for a new wand for you soon. In the meantime, maybe it's time I decided on a career as an Auror and apply to the Auror Academy and begin training. If there are too many Dark Wizards still active, the Ministry will need all the help they can get", Harry answered her.

Oh Harry, must you?" she cried out. He looked at her and saw that she was white as a sheet, and her lips were trembling. "There are no more than a few hundred Deatheaters still active, and there are still a few hundred Aurors to fight them, I'm sure. Please don't make that decision lightly. Speak to Moony first. I'm sure he'll dissuade you from pursuing a career in law enforcement. You've done your share and paid dearly for it, losing four years of your life. You don't even carry your wand in the house now, so I don't know if I could live with you as an Auror. I honestly do think that it would slowly kill me if I had to send you off each day to fight Dark forces. Living with a Deatheater for four years, turned me against violence for the rest of my life"

Harry blanched at her words. He hadn't thought what a decision such as this would do to her. He enfolded her in an embrace. "Okay love, I won't act rashly. I just couldn't believe there were still rogues out there, but after the mess with Smith and Knott I should have twigged to the fact that it isn't over completely".

"I won't act rashly you say? Well Harry hear this!! If you decide to rejoin the fight against the Deatheaters, you do it without Narcy, Lucius and me. I cannot live through another period like the last eleven years. I can't and I won't. You are my world, but I'm sorry. I just can't do it again. I need to be alone for a while" she said, and she ran from the room crying.

Harry dropped his head into his hands. "Oh Merlin what have I done?" he asked himself. "I've put her back in her healing with my need to be heroic. I didn't once think what she's had to live through during the last four years without me, and all because of the war with the Dark side. I am a right git. Well, I'll fix that right now", and he strode determinedly up the stairs to her room.

As a matter of course Harry checked 'their' room first, but she wasn't there so he proceeded to her room. It broke his heart to hear the sobs coming from her small body, and he gently opened the door. "Sweet one, can I come in please?" he asked.

"Yes, but only if you've come to say you've changed your mind", was her tearful reply. Harry neared the bed and she scooted over to make room for him on the edge. He sat down and took her small hands in his big ones, and bending down until their foreheads were touching he said very seriously.

"I can't believe how insensitive I was to your feelings. To unthinkingly blurt out such a thing as if the Light side can't do without me, was stupid. Yes, as you so aptly said it, I've done my share, and my new answer is a most emphatic 'no' to more fighting, I want no more of it. I was just thinking with my nobility streak, not common sense. I promise you, I will never become an Auror, or take any job where I have to fight Dark forces". He finished with the words, "I promise this to you on a Wizards Oath"

"Oh Harry, I feel as if I have been selfish, but truth be told, I can't live under the pall of even a small war if it can be helped. You leaving us every day to fight Dark Wizards and Witches would be just that, a small war. Do you understand where I am coming from?"

"Yes my love, and you have my Wizards Oath that I will never do that to you and our children"

Harry laid down beside Ginny holding her close. This was no contest at all. His choice was between being a hero or having Ginny and his children, and his family came first with him. Gin's ultimatum was just what he needed as a wake up call telling him that he wasn't the only Wizard left to fight this little war.

The two of them cuddled until the children found them and begged for some playtime. The rest of the morning passed pleasantly as Harry and Ginny after dressing, took Lily and her siblings into the back garden where the small animals played. It was fun, as well as relaxing, and made Harry's change of heart regarding a career a sensible one. It would kill him to lose all this.

In the meantime, Ron was stirring gently in his sleep. He woke slowly to find his senses filled with 'woman'. Not just any woman, but a very familiar woman. He opened his eyes to a sight he thought was lost to him. Bushy brown hair, hazel colored eyes, and the sensation of a soft body pressed against his own, was more than he had hoped for.

"Good morning Love", she said.

"Good morning Mione. Does your Mum and Dad know you are here?" he asked her chuckling lightly. Laughing she answered. "Ron, I'm 23 years old. Don't you think I'm old enough to live my life the way I see fit?"

Sheepishly he replied. "Sorry Mione, force of habit. You don't know what it does for me to wake up to your beautiful face. I feel as if I can face anything as long as I still have you and from what I see, now, I do have you, don't I?", he asked hesitantly.

"You do that Ron, and as for Mum and Dad, they asked why I didn't stay with you last night. I'm sorry now that I didn't. Harry told me what Nanny did for you. I couldn't sleep either, until about 3 o'clock, when suddenly I fell asleep to a beautiful scene of soft floating clouds and a stream of running water. It was so peaceful and serene. I don't know what happened but I'm glad it did"

The look of amazement on his face filled Mione with awe. "Mione, Nanny gave me a dose of her own Elvin potion, and I went into a deep sleep and saw the same things you just described. We must have been connected last night, because of your concern for me. Thank you my love for just being you, and being here for me this morning"

"I love you dearly Ron, and from now on you will come first with me and my books a far back second. I've lost sight of what is truly important in our world. Being clever is not as important as caring and nurturing those we love"

"I thought I'd lost you; my careers in Quiddich and my job as an Auror. I thought I'd lost my family too although Mum, Ginny and especially my best mate, believed and helped me. I feel as if I was reborn, and I'll never take anything for granted ever again. I have an appointment with Robert tomorrow morning, and we'll take it from there. Now let's cuddle for a while until lunch" At those words, Ron's stomach emitted a huge growl. Laughing Mione said. "Well I'd say it's lunch time now. Shower first, and then we'll join the rest for lunch. Come on lazy, let's go. How are you at water conservation?"

"Water conservation is my middle name right now, so yeah let's go"

After a long leisurely shower, Ron and Hermione descended the stairs and joined the others in the dooryard. Lucius was the first to see his uncle, and like a small whirlwind, he heaved himself into his arms and yelled delightedly, "Unca Ron, come pay" Hearing this, the others were wrapped around his legs in record time as well. Ron hugged them all, and told them that Mitzi asked him to announce that lunch was ready, "and I for one am starving"

"So what else is new, mate of mine? Did you sleep well?" Harry smirkingly asked him as they walked into the breakfast room. "And where did you find this lovely lady I see here hanging onto your arm?"

"You're a sly one Potter. You sent her up to me, and I've never been happier than when I woke up and felt her in my arms. She's here to stay. If I stay away from anyone who can say the magic words until I see Robert tomorrow, I will be safe and able to control my moods. With Dumbledore's magic harnessed, it will only be a matter of weaning myself off of the drugs. I know it will take time, but I have lots of that commodity as long as we can stay here away from the outside Wizarding world for a time"

"What about Quiddich and your job with the Ministry? Won't some Deatheaters know the phrase to control you?" asked his worried sister.

"No sis, it was only Smith and Dumbledore who could do that. Dumbledore used Smith to keep me under control, while he in turn controlled Smith. For better words, Smith was his lackey, and did his bidding. You know I thought I'd hate the Headmaster for what he did to me, but instead I feel sorry for him. I heard an expression once, a bit of it was something like, 'and how the mighty have fallen'. The Wizarding world placed him on the highest pedestal possible, so I guess there was only one way to go, and that was down."

After washing up, the small family sat down to a delicious lunch, which Ron ate with relish. Ginny told the two of them the news about Glen and Theresa's new family members.

"Oh that is such wonderful news, Ginny. I bet it goes without saying that they are thrilled"

Harry answered, "Glen told us that Theresa hasn't stopped crying with joy, and laughing from excitement since their meeting with the Lawyers yesterday morning. It seemed that in northern Scotland, a band of rogue Deatheaters attacked a family over the weekend and the Aurors got there just in time to save the children. There were four little ones. I would imagine that the parents hid them well, because the things that Deatheaters do best is to torture the children to death forcing the parents to watch, and then in turn torture them to death. The Aurors probably took the children to the nearest Children's shelter and with perfect timing, Glen and Theresa applied to adopt. They will take over the children's charge tomorrow afternoon, and we'll get to meet them on Saturday at the party"

"In regards to the party, I think we're going to have a great time here on Saturday. We've received confirmation of attendance from at least a dozen guests so far, and I haven't even sent out the invitations as of yet. Of course, all the Weasleys are coming, as well as your folks, Hermione, and Glen and his family, Sean and Robert and their wives told us last week that they wouldn't miss it for anything short of a disaster. We will have a house full and I can hardly wait", remarked Ginny breathlessly.

The rest of the day and evening passed uneventfully with visiting, playing with the youngsters, and a couple games of chess between Harry and Ron. Ron was a bit preoccupied during the evening because of his upcoming meeting with Robert the next day, and Ginny had to attend another session in the afternoon. The four adults ended their day watching a movie in the games room. It wasn't long before loud yawns were heard and Ron decided his bed would be a welcome place to be right about now. The others agreed and followed suit, trailing after him up to their respective suites.

The Healers were the only ones who could help the two siblings now. Their fate was in their hands, so to say. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow night they would know what needed doing to wean Ron from the hallucinogenic drug he had been subjected to for so many years, and Ginny would have a few more strands of Spells removed from her body. Settling down for the night, the hopes and dreams of these two couples lay in the hands and expertise of a small, dedicated staff of Healers. Tomorrow would tell the tale.

TBC.


End file.
